un viaje en autobús
by mejv0071
Summary: un viaje en autobús
1. chap 1

**_no se si esta historia les va a gustar, y se que van a decir que no he terminado las otras, quizá me estoy apresurando, lo entiendo, pero hace mucho que había visualizado esta historia y siento que si no lo hago ahora volveré a abandonarla, se los he dicho ya con anterioridad no voy a dejar ninguna de mis historias a medias, las voy a terminar, es solo que a veces me atoro o lo que escribo no me gusta y vuelvo a empezar, jajaja, y eso pasa con frecuencia, ahora he estado escribiendo demasiado, de una y otra historia, y como en México aun es diciembre, este oficialmente es el último capítulo del año, ya que han sido buenos conmigo en unas horas publicaré el segundo capítulo de esta historia como presente de año nuevo, gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios saben que aprecio mucho sus palabras y si feliz año nuevo a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer mis historias. nos leemos en el próximo._**

Un viaje en autobús.

Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Richard Edgar castle y Katherine Houghton Beckett: Siendo las 15 horas del día 12 de julio de 2019 quienes comparecen con el objeto de contraer matrimonio civil. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración."

"Así pues, les pregunto. Richard Edgar castle:¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Katherine Houghton Beckett y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?".- si quiero.

Katherine Houghton Beckett : ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Richard Edgar castle y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?.- si quiero.

"Yo, Richard Edgar castle te tomo a ti, Katherine Houghton Beckett como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

"Yo, Katherine Houghton Beckett , te tomo a ti, Richard Edgar castle, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

Los aplausos de los presentes se hacen escuchar y luego de besarnos todos nos felicitan mientras caminamos tomados de la mano por el pasillo, nuestros pasos nos llevan hasta el pequeño salón donde haremos el festejo, antes de que todos nuestros amigos y familiares se acerquen le pido a mis padres que nos den un momento a solas, todos lo entienden y se quedan afuera hablando, miro a Rick sentado en una silla, sonríe cuando me acerco, me siento en sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con mis brazo.

\--te amo.-digo muy cerca de su oreja.

-yo también te amo… gracias por quedarte conmigo.-veo una lágrima en sus ojos, la limpio con mi mano.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, todo lo que dije allá es verdad nunca vuelvas a agradecerme por amarte.

-pero…

-pero te falta un poco de cabello, pero ahora tienes nuevas cicatrices por aquí y por allá, pero nos costó un poco llegar hasta aquí, nada de eso es importante, lo mejor de todo es que pudimos llegar y si tenemos que volver a empezar lo haremos por que estamos juntos, por que nos amamos o acaso no me amas?

-por supuesto que te amo, nunca dudes de eso.

-entonces tú no dudes, que fueras guapo ayudo un poco pero no lo fue todo, amo quien eres y quien soy cuando estamos juntos, no pienses más en lo que pasó, piensa en lo que pasara ahora, piensa en la vida que tendremos juntos.

Beso sus labios, lo abrazo con fuerza, como podría dejarlo si es el amor de mi vida, he estado enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, para mi siempre fue el hombre con el que algún día me casaría.

Ambos sonreímos, aun le queda tiempo en rehabilitación, usa un bastón para caminar, pero se que va a recuperarse del todo, estoy segura


	2. chap 2

5 años antes.

Miro a través de la ventanilla del autobús, perdí mi oportunidad de volar y ahora debo ir a casa en autobús, hace dos años que empecé la universidad y esta es la segunda vez que viajo a casa para pasar las vacaciones con mis padres, mi papá ofreció comprar mi boleto de avión sin embargo no acepté y ahora me arrepiento, voy a pasar las próximas 12 horas sentada en este autobús por una tontería.

He pasado los últimos 30 minutos sentada en una sala de espera, si hubiese aceptado la oferta de mi padre estaría en casa disfrutando de la comida de mi madre pero eso no será posible hasta mañana.

Es mas de medio día, hace algo de calor y antes de subir al autobús compro algunas bebidas, cinco minutos después, escucho el altavoz llamándonos para abordar, no hay mucha gente en la fila, llevo una bolsa al hombro, avanzo lento, al mismo ritmo que lo hacen los demás, un hombre revisa mi pase y luego me deja subir, tomo asiento del lado de la ventanilla, varias personas pasan buscando sus lugares, por suerte nadie se ha sentado junto a mi, sigo mirando a través de la ventanilla, el cielo comienza a nublarse, parece que este verano será bastante húmedo.

Miro mi reloj aun faltan cinco minutos, coloco los audífonos en mis oídos y subo el volumen, cierro los ojos un momento, y los abro cuando siento que alguien por fin se sienta junto a mi, un sujeto sonríe y se disculpa por golpearme con una botella de agua que lleva en la mano, no le doy importancia y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Un minuto después siento la vibración, por fin nos movemos, miro el reloj una vez más, sigo escuchando la música hasta que decido apagarlo un momento, saco de mi bolsa un paquete de dulces y meto uno en mi boca, veo pequeñas gotas de agua pegadas en el cristal, una ligera llovizna que pronto pasa y las nubes se disipan para ver de nuevo el sol.

El hombre que está sentado a mi lado se para, se estira y luego se dirige a la parte trasera del autobús, apenas llevamos media hora de viaje y ya estoy aburrida, pasan un anuncio en la pantalla al frente y luego de unos segundos una película que no conozco comienza, el hombre aparece de nuevo, me mira y sonríe, toma su lugar y coloca la diadema de audífonos en su cabeza y observa la pantalla al frente, es un hombre atractivo, usa camisa de manga corta de color azul marino y dos de los botones en su pecho están abiertos, sus pantalones son negros y usa unas botas cafés, miro sus brazos de reojo, parece un hombre musculoso pero no llamativo, son músculos de trabajo, como si trabajara en construcción, dejo de mirarlo cuando el autobús se detiene a la orilla del camino, el conductor se baja sin dar aviso y unos segundos después vuelve a subir sin dar explicación alguna, todos le miramos pero nadie dice nada.

De nuevo pone el autobús en marcha, el sujeto a mi lado me mira y luego escucho su voz.

-qué habrá pasado?

-ni idea.-contesto.

-espero que no sea un desperfecto.

-yo también lo espero.

El sujeto mira la hora y luego vuelve a colocarse los audífonos fijando la vista en la pantalla.

Miro las nubes que comienzan a acumularse, la lluvia amenaza una vez más.

Los minutos pasan, cuando lo miro el sujeto parece dormir, entonces me remuevo en mi asiento, lo miro con detenimiento tratando de no perder detalle de sus rasgos, algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos me dicen que es varios años mayor que yo, el suave movimiento de su pecho me confirma que duerme, su piel blanca y su cabello castaño claro llaman poderosamente mi atención, no lo conozco pero me gusta su aspecto, quizá los años de experiencia, veo las gota de lluvia que comienzan a caer.

Reclino el respaldo de mi asiento y pienso en estos dos años lejos de casa, se que lastime en cierta medida a mi madre, con la decisión que tomé, las mejores n universidades se encontraban cerca de casa pero yo decidí venir a chicago siguiendo a Josh que entonces era mi novio, el gusto me duro muy poco pues Josh se olvidó de mi en cuanto puso los pies en la universidad y ahora vive la vida de fiesta en fiesta y acostándose con la que le diga que si.

Ahora no sé como decirle a mis padres que terminé con Josh, de pronto siento que no quiero escucharles decir "te lo dije", por que se que así será y es más importante el orgullo que tengo, algún día tendré que tragármelo pero no ahora.

Una hora mas tarde el conductor del autobús hace una parada, tendremos 10 minutos para comprar alimentos y usar los sanitarios, bajo para estirar las piernas, no se realmente donde estamos pero al bajar puedo sentir el calor aumentar considerablemente, me dirijo a los sanitarios, me lavo la cara y luego me dirijo a comprar un paquete de goma de mascar, varios de los pasajeros han bajado incluido mi compañero que se ha detenido en el pasillo, hace una llamada, lo veo dar la vuelta, sus jeans son un tanto ajustados, lo miro unos segundos y luego bebo un poco de agua, regreso al autobús, desde mi asiento puedo ver al sujeto aun hablando por teléfono, los pasajeros comienzan a subir, vuelvo a mirarlo, esta de espalda, su trasero se ajusta al pantalón, de pronto él da la vuelta y me mira, sonríe y yo siento la cara caliente, imagino que debo estar sonrojada pues me ha descubierto mirándolo.

Lo veo subir al autobús aun con su sonrisa y su mirada fija en mi, intento disimular.

-hace calor.-dice sentándose.

-si, mucho.

-tu cara está roja, estás bien?

-es el calor, la humedad…del ambiente.-creo que me he sonrojado mas.

-si, claro.

El conductor sube y avanzamos, una media hora después las gotas de lluvia vuelven a caer, esta vez es por más tiempo, el sujeto muerde una manzana y revisa algo en su teléfono, no quiero mirarlo pero todo en él llama mi atención, quizá sea su aspecto físico, quizá sea su sonrisa o sus ojos azules, no lo sé, solo se que me gusta la compañía.

Seguimos nuestro camino, las nubes se vuelven cada vez mas oscuras conforme avanzamos, anuncian una tormenta, miro de reojo al sujeto su cabeza esta apoyada en su mano, lo miro unos segundos y luego vuelvo a mi posición, por un momento pienso que es un tanto ridículo que le mire como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre, es solo un viaje en autobús y se que nunca en mi vida lo volveré a ver, no después de este viaje.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, los minutos siguen pasando, las gotas de lluvia vuelven a caer golpeando los cristales.

Cuando abro los ojos lo primero que veo es a él inclinado hacia adelante con la vista fija en la ventanilla.

-creo que estamos por atravesar una tormenta.-dice preocupado.-espero que esto no retrase el viaje.

-lo miro un poco confundida y luego miro afuera.-oh no.

-a donde vas?

-lo miro con desconfianza, no se si debería conversar con un extraño.-yo…voy a casa de mis padres.

-vacaciones?

-si.

-universitaria?

-si.

-me llamo Richard. -lo veo extender su mano, la cual miro unos segundos.

-Katherine.-digo por fin tomando la suya.

-es la primera vez que viajas sola?

-no se si debería hablar contigo, podrías ser un asesino en serie, la televisión dice que se ven muy normales y luego uno aparece en el bosque medio enterrado.

-escucho sus carcajadas.-tienes razón Katherine, te mostraré mi identificación, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.

-veo la identificación que sostiene en sus manos.-eres policía?

-lo era, estoy fuera de las calles, ahora trabajo en la academia, soy instructor.

-vaya que pasó?

-bueno yo…-a punto de decirme un rayo ilumina el cielo seguido de un fuerte estruendo, el conductor se detiene a la orilla del camino mientras todos le miramos a la expectativa.

Por fin el conductor nos dice que hará una parada en el pueblo mas cercano, la visibilidad debido a la lluvia es casi nula y no quiere arriesgarse con un autobús lleno de pasajeros.

La mayoría asentimos resignados aunque la versad sea que estamos aliviados yo al menos si quiero ver a mis padres, Richard centra su atención en el teléfono que lleva en sus manos dejándome con la intriga de que fue lo que le pasó para no seguir en la calle y ahora sea un instructor.

No volvemos a hablar él parece preocupado y yo prefiero no interrumpirle, me coloco los audífonos de nuevo mientras el conductor avanza lento por la carretera y se detiene en un paradero antes de llegar al pueblo.

Nadie baja del autobús esta vez nos quedamos sentados, la mayoría en silencio, le envío un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que quizá llegue mas tarde pues la tormenta es bastante seria.

Miro los rayos, la lluvia y el agua formando riachuelos que corren por el suelo, suspiro y cierro los ojos, recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome que quizá lo de Josh era pasajero, que no me fuera, pues no había necesidad realmente y también me recuerdo diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él y que queria que me vieran como un adulto, ahora sonrío pensando que no le daré la razón a mi madre por lo menos hasta que termine mis estudios, luego como toda buena hija arrepentida le daré la razón.


	3. chap 3

La mano de alguien me hace voltear, Richard me mira y me ofrece un sándwich que acepto de inmediato, esta espera se está alargando bastante.

-qué estudias?.- pregunta limpiando sus labios.

-leyes.

-eso es divertido?

-no lo sé, a veces es más complicado de lo que pensé.

-entiendo, muchos de mis estudiantes se dan por vencidos y renuncian, no pueden con las pruebas físicas o algunos buscan ayudas no muy convenientes, a veces el 50% renuncia antes de terminar.

-debes ser muy malo.

-yo?

-si.

-no, yo solo les exijo lo que se que pueden dar, ellos son los que no confían en sus capacidades y renuncian.

-que edad tienes?

-eso no se pregunta.

-te ves muy joven para ser un tirano.

-no soy un tirano.-sonríe.-y para tu información el próximo mes cumplo 35.

-joven y amargado, lo sabía.

-qué edad tienes tu?

-nunca le preguntes eso a una dama.

-lo haré cuando la vea.

-eres un idiota.

-perdón.- dice sonriendo.- somos amigos de asiento, compañeros de viaje, anda dime, yo ya te dije.

-21.

-oh vaya, te ves más joven.

-qué quieres decir?

-que tienes cara de niña.

-cállate ya, quiero dormir, eres un idiota, como todos los policías.

Intento darle la espalda y cierro los ojos, no quiero seguir hablando con él, me duermo cerca de media hora y es el movimiento del autobús el que me despierta.

-cuando abro los ojos la lluvia sigue.-nos movemos.-digo un tanto aturdida.

-la lluvia disminuyó, el conductor dijo que tratará de avanzar todo lo que pueda.

-bien.

-has dormido bien?, te veías incómoda.

-estos asientos son terribles.

-lo sé.

No hablamos por varios minutos hasta que vemos que el cielo comienza a despejarse, no hay señal en mi teléfono y mi compañero tampoco, lo sé por que resopla frustrado cuando intenta enviar un mensaje y no puede.

El autobús continua el camino, de nuevo la pantalla se enciende, mi compañero se para un momento y saca una manta de su mochila, típico policía con cosas de policía, su manta es azul marino y tiene el escudo de la policía de Nueva York, la coloca en sus piernas y me mira, su mano la sostiene y supongo que espera mi permiso para ponerla sobre las mías, la sujeto y la acomodo.

-gracias.

-de nada.

-no traes mucho equipaje.

-no, me gusta viajar ligero.

-eres de nueva york?

-si.

-estuviste en chicago de visita o trabajo?

-trabajo, una vez por semestre viajo para dar una serie de pláticas en la academia de policía, un amigo me invita, dice que es para motivar a sus alumnos más jóvenes.

-eres una especie de leyenda o héroe?

-no me gusta verlo así, pero ellos suelen llamarme de esa manera.

-no me dijiste que te pasó.

-yo… no me gusta hablar de eso, fue un día muy triste, de muchas pérdidas, asi que si no te molesta.

-decido no preguntar mas, saco de mi bolsillo un chocolate y se lo ofrezco.-chocolate?

-gracias.-lo toma y muerde un pedazo, mastica lento mientras mira al frente.-tienes novio?

-tenía.-digo mirando las gotas en el cristal.

-un idiota?

-yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso.

-bien.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, miramos la pantalla, la película es bastante aburrida pero no tenemos más opciones, la próxima vez aceptaré la oferta de mi padre, lo juro.

Las nubes comienzan a acumularse en el cielo, este ha sido un pésimo día para viajar, Richard mira su reloj por enésima vez lo que me provoca cierta ansiedad.

-por qué no volaste?

-me gusta viajar en autobús pero hoy todo se ha complicado, debí salir ayer.

-ya veo.

-y tu?

-es una larga historia.-el autobús se detiene.

-creo que tenemos tiempo.

-la idea original era esa, pero mi compañera de departamento dejó mal estacionado su auto y le presté dinero para pagar la multa, resultado final, viaje en autobús.

-no sé que decir.

-no digas nada.

Miro el reloj, contando las veces que hemos tenido que detenernos, este viaje va a prolongarse por lo menos dos horas más, comienza a oscurecer son cerca de las 6 de la tarde y la noche en conjunto con la lluvia amenazan con dejarnos en completa penumbra.

Las luces se encienden, hay videos musicales en la pantalla y el conductor de nuevo hace una parada, dice que necesita revisar una llanta, parece que está baja, espera que solo se necesite de aire y no de cambiarla por que eso nos llevaría mas tiempo.

Permanecemos en silencio, algunos pasajeros bajan, se dirigen a los sanitarios y otros a comprar cosas, los minutos pasan, así que decido bajar para estirar las piernas, veo al conductor inclinado, baja herramienta supongo que si tendremos que esperar, Richard baja del autobús y camina mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, pareciera buscar señal, estoy apoyada en una de las jardineras, la noche comienza a sentirse bastante fresca, cruzo mis brazos, los pasajeros van y vienen, pierdo de vista a mi amigo de asiento.

Unos minutos después lo veo caminar hacia los sanitarios, es entonces que noto su caminar un tanto curioso, me muero de curiosidad pero decido que no preguntaré al respecto, no es correcto.

Cerca de 20 minutos después, el conductor nos indica que debemos subir, nuestro viaje continuará, me quedo parada unos segundos, no veo a Richard me asomo a nuestro asiento pero el no esta allí, me pregunto que habrá pasado.

-señorita, debe abordar.-dice el conductor parado a un lado de la puerta del autobús.

-mi compañero no ha regresado.

-el policía?

-si.

-yo lo buscaré, suba por favor.

Asi lo hago miro por la ventanilla esperando verlo, el conductor entra a los sanitarios y varios segundos después sale, Richard le sigue y eso me hace sentir aliviada, cuando sube veo que su cabello esta húmedo, sonríe y se sienta, pero no habla, guarda silencio y yo lo respeto.

El autobús avanza, se mueve lento al principio pero luego aumenta la velocidad, Richard sigue en silencio, me cubro con la manta y coloco mis audífonos para escuchar música de nuevo.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro, pronto estaré en casa, veré a mis padres y dormiré en mi cama, tendré un empleo de medio tiempo durante el verano y luego volveré, pero esta vez volare.

Pasa cerca de una hora, recibo un mensaje de mi madre, me pregunta si estoy bien y si la tormenta ha pasado, le devuelvo el mensaje, Richard no está en su lugar, miro alrededor, lo veo venir de la parte trasera, sonríe cuando me ve pero sigue sin hablar, es un tipo muy hablador o muy callado.

El autobús continua sin detenerse cerca de una hora mas pero es cuando estamos a punto de llegar a otra ciudad que se detiene, creemos que la parada es obligatoria pero no es asi, el reloj marca 15 minutos antes de las 9, esperamos pacientemente y entonces nos da la noticia que no queríamos escuchar, debemos esperar para seguir, antes de entrar a la ciudad hay un puente, el rio es un arroyo en circunstancias normales pero debido a la tormenta ha crecido, las autoridades aconsejan que no crucemos por allí y es mejor que esperemos, el puente podría colapsar, así que debemos esperar hasta que las autoridades nos digan que podemos cruzar.

El conductor avanza rumbo a un paradero y se detiene, nos dice que podemos bajar o quedarnos, algunos bajan otros se quedan, le envío un nuevo mensaje a mi madre diciéndole lo que ha pasado, ella no contesta, supongo que no hay nada que decir, le digo que le llamaré cuando vuelva a ponerse en marcha el autobús, ella solo escribe "ok".

En los sanitarios me lavo las manos, la cara y cepillo mis dientes, esta será una noche muy larga, cuando salgo, Richard está parado afuera fumando un cigarrillo.

-espero que no sea un vicio.

-solo lo hago cuando estoy preocupado.

-bien, te veo dentro.

Él no dice nada, cuando volteo, ha desaparecido, mi reloj marca las 9:30, el conductor está dentro del pequeño restaurante bebiendo café, varios de los pasajeros están afuera estirando las piernas bebiendo café o cenando algo, yo decido subir y cubrirme con la manta de Richard, huele a su colonia y hay un aroma mezclado que no logro identificar.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Richard sube y se sienta a mi lado.

-por que no te quedaste afuera, creí que estabas cansada de estar aquí.

-quiero dormir un poco.

Richard no menciona nada mas y lo escucho acomodarse en su asiento, escucho la música y luego nada, tengo un sueño muy extraño, despierto cuando escucho el sonido del motor, el autobús está en movimiento de nuevo, salvo por eso no hay mas sonidos, todos duermen.

Parpadeo y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza esta sobre el pecho de Richard y él me rodea con su brazo, duerme, su rostro está relajado, su respiración es lenta, no termino de entender cuando fue que paso esto, pero no puedo negar que se siente bien, muy bien, su cuerpo es caliente, sus músculos son firmes y aun dormido evita poner todo el peso de su brazo sobre mi, me gusta su aroma.

Cierro los ojos una vez más, no hago mas movimientos, por raro que parezca me siento bien junto a él, la idea de que pudiese hacerme daño se ha disipado, la verdad es que no quiero que me suelte, vuelvo a dormir.

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos Richard me mira, no hay una expresión en su rostro que me diga que es lo que piensa, solo me mira y me siento avergonzada pues intuyo que fui yo quien se apoyó en él.

-pongo mi mano en su pecho intentando volver a mi sitio.-lo siento, no quise molestarte, lamento mi atrevimiento.

-no has sido tu, lucias muy incomoda y cuando apoyé tu cabeza en mi hombro me abrazaste, no se tu pero yo no tengo inconveniente alguno.

-no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

-por qué?, por usarme como almohada?, para nada, me honra ser de utilidad a veces.

-lo dice quien es considerado un héroe.

-no lo soy, solo hacía mi trabajo.

La voz del conductor nos interrumpe, nos dice que hará una última parada para quien lo necesite y luego no volverá a detenerse hasta nuestro destino, entonces siento algo extraño en el estómago, me provoca cierto pesar saber que no volveré a verlo y en cierta medida me molesta eso, aunque también podría intercambiar números de teléfono y seguir en contacto, tengo cerca de 4 horas para averiguar si él quiere mantener el contacto conmigo.

Richard dice que bajará un momento, se ofrece a traerme un café que yo acepto y agradezco, lo veo caminar desde mi lugar, creí que este viaje sería aburrido sin embargo algo me dice que esto es solo el principio de algo muy bueno para mi o eso espero.


	4. chap 4

20 minutos después de nuevo estamos en la carretera, Richard observa la pantalla al frente, yo no encuentro el modo de hacer mi propuesta, miro el reloj el tiempo se acaba, sin embargo es él quien me hace una pregunta.

-cuanto tiempo estarás en casa de tus padres?

-todo el verano, hasta que inicie el nuevo semestre.

-bien, tus padres estarán felices de tenerte en casa.-dice fijando la vista de nuevo en la pantalla.

-los segundos pasan ninguno de los dos habla hasta que por fin nos atrevemos.-me preguntaba si tu…-decimos al mismo tiempo y sonreímos.

-me darías tu número de teléfono.-dice él.

-si por supuesto.-digo extendiendo mi mano, me mira y luego me muestra su teléfono que yo tomo y anoto mi número en sus contactos.

-te mandaré un mensaje para que guardes el mío.

Siento la vibración, veo el mensaje, un dedo pulgar hacia arriba me hace reír.

-quizá podríamos tomar un café…si quieres?

-me gustaría mucho.

Richard mira su reloj una vez más y hace un gesto nervioso.

-tus padres te recogerán?

-no, le dije a mi madre que yo llegaría en un taxi.

-puedo llevarte a tu casa, si no te importa llegar en un auto de la policía.

-no quiero molestarte.

-no lo es, un compañero irá por mi y quizá podríamos dejarte en tu casa.

-de verdad no eres un asesino?- digo sonriendo.

-lo juro.-lo veo levantar la mano derecha, en la que noto una cicatriz que no había visto antes.-solo quiero que llegues a salvo a casa.

-si es asi, acepto.

Richard sonríe y estrecha mi mano, cerrando el trato.

El resto del camino él me cuenta un poco de su trabajo, sus ojos se iluminan cuando habla, es cuando la ciudad se distingue que se queda callado, nos miramos, luego mira mi mano.

-nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

-tenemos una cita pendiente y somos compañeros, no?

-lo somos.

Una hora más tarde comienza a amanecer, el viaje duró 4 horas más de las que debía pero a mi se me ha hecho tan corto.

Después de recoger mi equipaje aun llevo la manta de Richard en mis hombros, él solo lleva una mochila en su hombro, caminamos por el pasillo, al llegar a la calle, mira su reloj, tiene una manía con ver la hora cada cinco minutos, nos quedamos parados esperando, hasta que una camioneta aparece, tiene las calcomanías de la policía y las luces encendidas, se detiene frente a nosotros, un hombre lo saluda y le dice que suba, Richard abre la puerta trasera y me ayuda a subir, para después hacerlo en el asiento del copiloto.

-que tal el viaje jefe?

-bien, muy bien, como siempre.

-eso es bueno, buenos días señorita.-dice mientras avanza rumbo a la salida.-mi nombre es Kevin.-me mira por el espejo retrovisor.-no sabía que volverías acompañado?

-viajamos juntos en el autobús, es mi amiga, la llevaremos a casa de sus padres.

-bien, pues hacía donde?

Le doy indicaciones, por el camino ambos hablan de distintas cosas pero una llama mi atención.

-el ortopedista llamó a tu oficina.

-qué quería?

-revisar algo que no entendí, dijo que quería que le llamaras hoy de ser posible.

-bien lo haré más tarde.

Cinco minutos más tarde el tal Kevin estaciona el auto frente a la casa de mis padres, Richard me ayuda a bajar mi equipaje y sostiene mi mano cuando yo bajo de la camioneta, me despido de Kevin y le agradezco.

-gracias por traerme.

-no es nada, te llamaré para ese café que tenemos pendiente.-dice después de besar mi mejilla y luego sube a la camioneta, los veo irse, siento la manta en mi hombros, demasiado tarde para intentar gritar, mi madre abre la puerta entonces, mi padre sale detrás de ella y toma mi maleta.

-venias en esa camioneta?

-si, un amigo me trajo.

-tienes amigos en la policía.

-lo acabo de conocer.

-entra, debes estar cansada.

Mi padre lleva mis cosas a mi habitación, unos minutos más tarde estoy en mi cama, a punto de volver a dormir un mensaje llega.

"Olvidé mi manta"

"Te la devolveré cuando nos veamos"

"Eso espero"

"Descansa"

"Descansa"

Cerca de mas 10:30 despierto, aun tengo la manta conmigo, me levanto dejándola en mi cama, camino por el pasillo, mi madre está en la cocina.

-buenos días bella durmiente.

-buenos días mamá.

-que tal el viaje.

-interesante.

-debiste aceptar la propuesta de tu padre.

-estuvo bien mamá, no ha sido tan malo, fue divertido.

-quien es tu nuevo amigo?

-es un policía que conocí en el autobús, un tipo muy amable.

-piensas seguir en contacto con él?

-si, es agradable, es policía, no te preocupes, no corro peligro.

-y Josh?

-qué tiene?

-no crees que sienta celos de él.

-no, no lo creo.

-qué tal va la universidad todo bien?

-si mamá, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, son mis vacaciones.

-le pedirás trabajo al señor Smith.

-si, eso creo.

-me ha dicho que te espera.

-vaya, aun no me instalo y ya tengo empleo.

-te estima, siempre dice que eres su mejor empleada aunque solo trabajes algunas semanas.

-lo sé.

-debo salir, tu padre fue a la oficina, vuelvo en un par de horas.

-bien aquí estaré, estoy cansada, no quiero ir a ningún lado.

Mi madre se va y yo me dedico a ver televisión y luego a desempacar, los rayos de sol entran por mi ventana, cuando termino, salgo al jardín, me siento en uno de los sillones mientras bebo agua de una botella, miro mi teléfono, Richard no ha enviado mensajes, no tendría por que realmente, es muy pronto.

Después de comer mi madre y yo pasamos la tarde en el jardín, casi al anochecer mi padre aparece, vemos una película y luego me voy a la cama, la manta sigue allí, me recuesto y me cubro con ella, decido esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a hablar con él.

El día es bastante pesado, aunque planeaba estar en casa un par de días, decido que quizá sea hora de comenzar con mi empleo, el señor Smith es un buen hombre, con dos hijos, uno de ellos se ha casado, el otro está por terminar la universidad, me parece que este año, los conozco desde que éramos niños, solíamos jugar en la calle juntos pero todos crecimos y dejamos de vernos, aunque el señor Smith siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, cada verano tiene un empleo para mi, lo que me ayuda a hacer dinero para mi vuelta a la universidad.

Mi trabajo consiste en acomodar comestibles en el almacén, algunas veces hago el inventario en la semana de cierre y una semana antes de volver la paso en casa , asi han sido los últimos años.

Todos los días llego a eso de las 10 y vuelvo alrededor de las 7, hora en la que el señor Smith me envía a casa, mi primer semana siempre es complicada pues debo entrar en ritmo y a veces me cuesta un poco.

Pronto me doy cuenta de que Richard no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo, me pregunto si estaría bien que yo lo hiciera, miro la pantalla y luego escribo un breve mensaje que él no contesta, sigo con mi rutina de cada día, es después de varios días que le envió un nuevo mensaje, una vez más él no contesta, supongo que debe estar demasiado ocupado, no insisto más, decido esperar a que sea él quien me llame.

Un par de días mas pasan, Richard no contesta mis mensajes, ni me llama.

El fin de semana recibo la visita de unos amigos, hacia ya un tiempo que no nos veíamos y pasamos la tarde sentados recordando viejos tiempos, por la noche vamos a un bar, nos divertimos, bailamos y bebemos algunas cervezas, mientras estoy pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas un chico se acerca, me mira y sonríe, es apuesto, mucho, nos miramos unos segundos y luego otro sujeto se acerca a él y le habla, me doy la vuelta para volver con mis amigos.

Algunos minutos después mientras bailamos alguien se acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro, al voltear veo que es el chico de la barra, de nuevo sonríe y rodea mi cintura, me invita a bailar con él, sus manos se posan en mi cadera y acerca su nariz a mi cuello, pronto el baile se convierte en algo más, sus manos me recorren y yo le correspondo, no es la primera vez que tengo sexo con un desconocido a decir verdad así fue como conocí a Josh, pero esto es algo para pasar el rato, para olvidarme de él.

Una semana más pasa sin novedades, por las mañanas ayudo a mi madre en casa y por las tardes trabajo en el almacén, no vuelvo a enviarle mensajes al policía, para mi está claro que solo fuimos compañeros en un autobús y nunca volveré a verlo.

Me desconcierta un poco es verdad, aunque no se realmente que pretendía fue bueno conocerlo, otra semana más se va y sigo con mis tareas, mis amigos han venido un par de veces más, hemos salido y para mi fortuna me he encontrado con aquel chico una vez más y hemos aprovechado el momento, solo se que su nombre es Tom y que por ahora solo quiere disfrutar el momento, no quiere un compromiso, lo que es más que conveniente para mi pues pronto me iré y lo que menos quiero es a alguien queriendo tener una relación a distancia.

Aunque no quiero pensar en Richard su manta aun descansa en mi cama, es una noche en la que mis padres salen a cenar que pienso de nuevo en él, su olor casi ha desaparecido de la manta, por una extraña razón me siento enojada con él, no se pueden hacer promesas de ese tipo y luego desaparecer.

Mientras veo tonterías en la red la idea de buscarlo se va formando, me ha dicho que es policía aunque solo recuerdo su nombre no se cual es su apellido, escribo su nombre, hago una búsqueda rápida pero no se muestra información que me pueda ser de utilidad, hago otro intento pero ahora en las noticias locales, es allí donde aparece su fotografía, parece ser de la academia, se ve bastante joven con su uniforme sin embargo la nota no hace referencia a eso, habla de un robo frustrado con trágicas consecuencias, leo con atención.

Hace poco más de cuatro años que el cuerpo de policía acudió al llamado de emergencia desde un banco, habla de rehenes y todo un operativo que duró alrededor de dos horas, la policía intentó negociar con los asaltantes, Richard castle con una brillante carrera en ascenso participó del operativo, el joven policía de 29 años de edad, casado con una mujer de la cual no se menciona el nombre, sufrió serias lesiones al ser alcanzado por varios proyectiles en el tiroteo que se derivó de la huida de los asaltantes, Richard evitó que un grupo de turistas que paseaban por la ciudad a unas calles del banco fueran alcanzados en la persecución, Richard tomó una de las patrullas y se colocó en el lugar preciso para evitar que salieran heridos, sin embargo fue herido en ambas piernas al impactarse con el auto en el que viajaban los asaltantes, aun asi no cedió y en el tiroteo logró herir a uno de ellos y matar a otro.

Richard recibió dos impactos de bala, la fractura de su pierna izquierda, una herida en la espalda debido al impacto y la peor de todas fue la perdida de su pie izquierdo, pasó 6 meses internado en un hospital y 6 más en rehabilitación, otra nota mas habla del reconocimiento que recibió por parte de la ciudad, sin embargo debido a sus lesiones no pudo volver a trabajar en las calles.

Se habla del duro golpe que recibió cuando se enteró que dos de sus compañeros habían muerto, uno de ellos era su mejor amigo

Sigo buscando sin embargo no hay nada mas sobre él, no habla sobre su esposa o que pasó con ella, quizá aun esté casado, eso me hace preguntarme que es lo que planeaba al invitarme a salir o al pedirme mi número para seguir en contacto, miro el techo y pienso en él, en lo difícil que debió ser pasar por todo eso, vuelvo a mirar la fecha, hace cuatro años que todo esto pasó y yo no lo recuerdo, claro que era más joven y mis prioridades eran otras.

Me voy a la cama pensando en lo complicadas que deben ser estas fechas y no puedo culparlo, ahora conozco el origen de su forma de caminar y sus cicatrices apenas perceptibles, pero creo que no son esas las que le molestan, de nuevo pienso en las razones por las que no me ha llamado, una de ellas tiene nombre, suspiro, no entiendo por que no me dijo que es casado.


	5. chap 5

Al día siguiente mientras estoy desayunando con mi madre recibo un mensaje que no veo en el momento, mi madre me dice que quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial y yo asiento.

Caminamos por los pasillos, mi madre entra a una zapatería y mientras miro los aparadores reviso el mensaje, Richard me ha escrito, no se disculpa por haberme ignorado todo este tiempo solo me dice que quiere ese café pendiente, no le contesto pues mi madre aparece y toma mi mano para seguir caminando, los minutos pasan, nos detenemos en un pequeño restaurante, esperamos nuestras bebidas cuando Richard aparece y yo no salgo de mi asombro cuando se dirige hasta donde estamos y no es a mi a quien saluda primero sino a mi madre.

-Richard, tanto tiempo de no verte, como estás?.-mi madre le da la mano y él besa su mejilla.

-bien, muy bien, mi madre envía saludos, dice que te espera en su festejo de cumpleaños.

-allí estaré.

-como está Jim?. -espero que me salude pero no lo hace.

-trabajando ya sabes, no para quieto, siéntate, acompáñanos, recuerdas a Kate?.-me mira, hace una leve reverencia.

-no hasta que la vi.-lo veo sentarse a mi lado.

-ustedes se conocen?.- pregunto a mi madre.

-no recuerdas a Richard?.- hago un gesto de duda, obviamente no lo recuerdo pero creo que ella piensa que asi es.

-era muy pequeña no me recuerda, mi madre y yo nos fuimos cuando Kate tenia…mmm…quizá 4 años?.

-siento que me pierdo de algo.-digo cruzando los brazos.

-Richard y su madre eran nuestros vecinos, cuando su padre murió, su madre y él se fueron de la ciudad, Richard solía cuidarte cuando eras pequeña y tu decías que el era tu novio, te ponías muy celosa cuando meredith llegaba de su mano.-mi madre sonríe y luego le mira apenada.-lo siento no quise…-la miro esperando que continúe con la historia pero ella no lo hace, toma la mano de Richard y yo siento que hay algo mas aún, sin embargo me quedo con la duda una vez más.

-no, está bien, eso ya pasó, espero que no te molestara que la llevara casa el otro día.

-eras tú?

-si, que locura no sabía quien era hasta que vi la casa, entonces lo recordé, te dijo que fuimos compañeros de viaje.

-no.

-fue una coincidencia, una linda coincidencia.

Antes de terminar Richard se levanta y se despide, lo veo alejarse y luego perderse en la multitud, mi madre y yo volvemos a casa, no hablamos más del tema pero Richard me envía un mensaje por la noche, me dice que espera volver a verme, lo leo una y letra vez, no se que pensar al respecto, es que acaso no sigue con su esposa.

Dos días después estoy afuera con mis amigos, Tom aparece de la nada, pienso que quizá me busca y así es, por la noche vamos a tomar algunas cervezas, Tom no deja de hacerme insinuaciones de sus intensiones y después de que mis amigos se van, Tom y yo nos quedamos en el jardín, me besa y acaricia mis piernas, sus caricias suben de tono, pronto siento su mano dentro de mi ropa interior, estoy sobre sus piernas, abre mi blusa lentamente, me acaricia mientras me muevo sobre él cuando siento su erección pero un sonido en la puerta me obliga a levantarme con rapidez, estoy acomodando mi ropa cuando en la puerta que da al jardín aparece Richard, al vernos se voltea y da un paso al costado para que Tom salga por el corredor lateral.

-nos vemos Kate.-dice Tom saliendo por el pasillo, mientras se acomoda la ropa.

-no deberías estar en la cama?.-dice Richard mirándome de costado.

-era lo que pretendía hasta que llegaste.

-tus padres saben que traes chicos a casa?

-es un amigo.

-tu y yo somos amigos, a él se le llama sexo casual.

-eso no te importa.

-tu madre dice que Josh es tu novio, no sabe que rompiste con él verdad?

-no se lo dirás o si?... sucia rata.-golpeo su pecho con mi dedo.

-ahora soy una rata.

-qué rayos haces aquí?, no tienes una vida?, una esposa que atender. -Richard me mira de una manera que no puedo identificar, no sé si es ira o enojo, baja la vista al suelo y luego habla.

-tienes razón… no sé que hago aquí.

Richard camina hacia la cocina, lo escucho despedirse de mis padres, a quienes no había escuchado y luego escucho la puerta principal cerrándose.

Me voy a mi habitación, mientras estoy cambiándome de ropa mi madre entra.

-creí que dormías, es tarde.

-Salí con mis amigos, en unos días me iré, solo quería pasar un buen rato.

-iras con Richard?

-a donde?

-no te invitó al baile de la policía?

-no.

-oh vaya, me dijo que no tenía acompañante, me pidió permiso para invitarte, pasó algo?

-nada, supongo que se arrepintió…espera, Richard no está casado?

-no, es divorciado, su esposa lo dejó.

-qué?

-Richard es un buen muchacho y ha pasado por malos tiempos.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-me dijo que lo disculparas por no hablarte antes, estos días son difíciles para él.

-esta bien, no tiene por que disculparse.

-Kate pasa algo entre ustedes?

-algo como que?

-no lo se.

-Richard es muy viejo para mi.

-y Josh era un estúpido y aun asi te fuiste con él, y ahora no quieres admitir que rompieron.

-ese idiota te lo dijo, es un imbécil, es un…-mi madre levanta la mano y me hace detener.

-es un buen hombre y él no me lo dijo, lanie llamó esta tarde, Josh fue a buscarte y armó un escandalo cuando no te encontró, la policía lo arrestó.

-mama yo…

-discúlpate con Richard.

La veo salir de mi habitación, termino de vestirme y me enrollo en la manta de Richard, después de mucho pensarlo le envío un mensaje.

"Tu manta pierde tu olor"

"Soy una sucia rata no creí que te gustara mi olor"

"Perdóname no quise llamarte así, apareciste de la nada y yo estaba en medio de algo"

"Entiendo no debo meterme donde no me llaman"

"mamá dijo que querías preguntarme algo"

"Eso, pues no creí que estuvieras interesada"

"Necesitas hacer mas amigos, acepto si te disculpas por aparecer de la nada"

"Me disculpare si tu te disculpas por tratarme así"

" Que odioso eres, esta bien, lo siento, contento"

"Lo siento…entonces el sábado?, paso por ti a las 7?"

"A las 7"

Pongo el teléfono en la mesa y suspiro, intento recordarlo pero no puedo, Richard tiene razón yo era muy pequeña y por más que lo intento no logro recordarlo, ni a la mujer que le rompió el corazón.

El sábado por la tarde estoy lista, antes de bajar, reviso mi maquillaje una vez más y cuando escucho el timbre bajo lento por la escalera, Richard está de espalda, habla con mi padre quien me mira sorprendido haciendo que él se de la vuelta.

-a que hora volverán?.- pregunta mi padre pero Richard no contesta solo me mira.

-yo te llamo papá, no te preocupes, estaré bien, recuerda a donde vamos.

-bien…Rick cierra la boca.-dice mi padre palmeando su espalda, lo que hace que Richard le mire sorprendido.

-lo siento.

-vamos.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y como lo esperaba subimos a un auto con los escudos de la policía, no me disgusta pero tampoco me hace muy feliz.

-no tienes un auto propio?

-si pero tengo que usar este en eventos oficiales.

-oficiales?

-no te lo dijo tu madre?, es la clausura del ciclo, mis muchachos se gradúan hoy y yo soy encargado de entregar reconocimientos.

-por eso el uniforme de gala?

-si, me veo bien no?

-te ves bien.

Estaciona el auto y me ayuda a bajar, toma mi mano y la apoya en su brazo, caminamos juntos, un grupo de uniformados que supongo son los graduados se acomodan en una fila, la mayoría de ellos no son mas viejos que yo, algunos aun tienen cara de niño y algunos disimulan cuando me ven pasar y murmuran cosas que no alcanzo a comprender.

Richard me muestra un lugar y me pide que le espere allí mientras dura la ceremonia, así lo hago.

-puedo acompañarla señorita.-dice un sujeto detrás de mi, cuando volteo veo que es el mismo sujeto que nos recogió en la terminal.

-claro, por que no, Richard te mando?

-si y no, este es mi lugar pero no sabía que estaría acompañado el jefe, eres su novia?

-no, somos amigos.

-bueno pues no le digas a nadie eso, algunos te han echado el ojo y otros quieren echarte la mano pero los mantendré a raya.

-serás mi guardaespaldas?

-solo hasta que Rick venga a ocupar su lugar.

-bien.

La ceremonia está llena de mucho significado, se escuchan aplausos y Rick es ovacionado cuando el alcalde de la ciudad le entrega un reconocimiento, todos se ponen de pie, una mujer se acerca a él y le entrega una medalla, lo que solo hace que mi curiosidad aumente, quien es Richard castle?

Al finalizar la ceremonia, se acerca a mi, se sienta a mi lado y luego pide algunas bebidas sin alcohol, me mira y hace un intento de sonrisa, la música se escucha, algunos chicos se acercan a él, le piden una fotografía y lo felicitan por su carrera y por haber sido su instructor, yo solo le miro desde mi asiento, Richard es toda una celebridad.

-quieres bailar?.-pregunta uno de los muchachos pero cuando ve que Richard se sienta a mi lado se disculpa con él.

-si quieres bailar puedes hacerlo?.

-no, está bien, pero me gustaría bailar contigo.

-yo no bailo…-sonríe y le hace una seña a un chico.-John baila con la señorita.

-si señor… señorita.-dice extendiendo su mano la cual tomo sin más remedio.

Richard se queda sentado y luego veo que un par de chicas en uniforme se acercan a él, lo saludan y se toman fotografías a su lado.

-no se preocupe señorita, él es conocido por todos y muchas lo persiguen pero él nunca les hace caso.

-no estoy preocupada.

-entiendo, debe estar muy enamorado de usted, siempre viene solo, bebe unos tragos y se va temprano, pero hoy su cara es diferente.

-diferente como?

-lo he visto sonreír y él no sonríe.

-ya veo, se nota que estoy enamorada de él?

-disculpe mi atrevimiento, no lo haga sufrir, ya le rompieron el corazón una vez, todos lo queremos aunque sea un gruñón.

-entiendo.

La canción termina, el joven me lleva a mi asiento y se despide de nosotros, se pierde en la multitud, Richard está muy callado.

-me hubiese gustado que bailaras conmigo.

-lo siento, no bailo.

-es por tu pie.- él no dice nada.-lo leí en las noticias, lamento lo que ocurrió.

-era mi trabajo, eso es todo.-mira su reloj y se pone de pie.-te llevo a casa.

Tomo su mano y camino junto a el pero lo que sería un recorrido de un par de minutos se convierte en 30, pues muchos lo detienen para despedirse, él solo hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, ahora entiendo lo que dijo el otro chico, él nunca sonríe realmente.

La vuelta a casa es silenciosa, algo da vueltas en su cabeza y no le escucho pronunciar palabra durante el camino a casa, al llegar baja del auto, abre la puerta y toma mi mano.

-siempre eres tan correcto?

-no siempre.

Me lleva hasta la puerta y luego toca el timbre, esperamos hasta que mi padre sale.

-señor Beckett, justo a la hora.

-buenas noches Richard, quieres pasar?

-lo siento debo levantarme temprano mañana, pero le agradezco la invitación, quizá otro día.-señala su uniforme.

-entiendo, pues espero que se hayan divertido y cuídate.

-gracias, gracias por acompañarme.-dice besando mi mano, luego simplemente sube a su auto y se va.

Mi madre me ve subir la escalera y sé que no puede contenerse, sube detrás de mi.

-como fue, te gustó?

-Richard es demasiado correcto, no quiso bailar conmigo y todo el mundo lo asedio, pobre de la chica que sea su novia.

-Rick no siempre fue así, antes era un muchacho muy alegre y alocado, todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos de su decisión de ingresar a la academia y todavía más cuando terminó como el primero en su clase, ya desde entonces recibía reconocimientos por su buen desempeño, Martha siempre ha estado muy orgullosa de él, entonces vino la boda, Rick era feliz y mucho, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica.

-como sabes todo eso?

-nunca perdí el contacto con su madre, ella solía contarme cosas de él o pedirme algún consejo cuando Rick hacia alguna cosa estúpida, a veces ella lo llamaba su pequeño desastre.

-por qué lo dejó su mujer?

-fueron tiempos muy difíciles, Rick cayó en depresión, durante su recuperación perdió toda esperanza, la chica soportó todo lo que pudo pero al final se rindió, no la culpo, todos tenemos un límite aunque creo que ella pudo haber esperado un poco más, lo único que hizo al pedirle el divorcio fue terminar de hundirlo, él la amaba, solo estaba enojado con la vida por lo que pasó.

-entiendo.

-saldrás con él de nuevo?

-no lo creo, volveré a la universidad la próxima semana, y por que lo preguntas no crees que es demasiado viejo para mi, estarías de acuerdo con que tuviera una relación con él?

-no hablo de una relación, hablo de que sean amigos.

-somos amigos, lo recuerdas.

-espero que algún día encuentre a una mujer que le haga feliz.

-eso espero yo también.


	6. chap 6

El resto de los días los paso en casa y el último fin de semana mis amigos vienen y me invitan a salir, de nuevo vamos a un bar, bebemos, bailamos y planeamos cosas para la próxima vez que nos veamos, unos minutos antes de irnos, Tom aparece, me pide que bailemos, le digo que solo será un momento pues estamos por irnos, él se ofrece a llevarme a casa, nos despedimos de mis amigos en la puerta, subo a su auto y me lleva, se detiene una calle antes, pone su mano en mi mejilla y me besa, pero por alguna razón no quiero hacerlo esta vez, me disculpo diciéndole que estoy cansada, que quiero ir a casa y que fue lindo pero que pronto me iré y aquí es donde nos despedimos, pero él insiste en que la mejor despedida es la de pasar el rato juntos, hago el intento de salir del auto pero él me sujeta, cierro mi puño y con fuerza lo golpeo en el rostro, salgo del auto y camino lo más rápido que puedo, intento llegar lo antes posible pero Tom no se ve muy afectado por el golpe, grita, me insulta y me ordena que regrese, lo ignoro y sigo caminando, escucho pasos detrás de mi, me detengo y doy la vuelta.

-no te atrevas a seguirme.

-y que harás?, primero te ofreces y luego no quieres continuar, eso no se hace, no me vas a dejar así, lo harás aunque no quieras.

-de nuevo se acerca e intenta sujetarme.-te dije que te alejaras.-intento golpearlo pero él sujeta mi mano.

-no perra, harás lo que yo diga.

Es fuerte, sujeta mis manos por encima de mi cabeza intenta besarme, siento asco de sentir sus labios pegados a los míos y de sus manos tocándome, los segundos pasan tan lentos y yo comienzo a sentirme completamente indefensa, a pesar de que lo intento no puedo zafarme de su agarre.

Alguien a quien no veo aparece, lo toma del cuello y lo aparta de mi, lo lanza contra el suelo y pone su rodilla en su espalda para someterlo.

-estas bien?...Kate estás bien?, mírame.-Richard me mira preocupado, no se que decir, en un punto me siento avergonzada, en alguna ocasión tuve que defenderme de algún idiota y salí bien librada pero ésta vez ha sido diferente y me siento avergonzada de no haber podido defenderme.- estás herida?.- vuelve a preguntar.- háblame Kate.-pone su mano en mi mejilla.

-estoy bien.-digo sin querer mirarlo.

-sube, llamaré a alguien que se encargue de este.

Ni siquiera noté cuando llegó, apareció de la nada, una camioneta está estacionada y él me ayuda a subir, de nuevo saca una manta y me cubre, es entonces que me doy cuenta de que mi blusa está rota, lo escucho haciendo una llamada y unos minutos después una patrulla aparece, se saludan y les da los pormenores del asunto, les pide que se encarguen del sujeto mientras me lleva a casa.

Toca y mi padre sale, de inmediato me abraza y hace preguntas cuando me ve, mi madre sale después, ambos me llevan a mi habitación, lo último que veo es a Richard parado en el pasillo mirándome con cierta tristeza.

Tengo una mezcla de ira, frustración y vergüenza, mi madre no habla, solo me ayuda cambiarme de ropa, me lleva a la cama y cuando intenta irse tomo su mano, ella me mira entendiendo, se acomoda a mi lado en la cama y me abraza.

-duerme, mi niña.

Al día siguiente mi madre no está en la cama conmigo, pero la manta de Richard me cubre, escucho ruido en el piso inferior, bajo en pijama, Richard está sentado en la cocina, habla con mis padres pero se queda callado cuando me ve.

-hija.-dice mi madre.-como estás?

-bien mamá, estoy bien.

-quieres comer algo?

-si, gracias.

Me siento junto a Richard quien me mira unos segundos y luego sigue bebiendo su café, pareciera que evitan hablar del tema.

-qué pasó con Tom?.-pregunto de pronto.

-pasó la noche en una celda… ustedes se conocían?

-salimos un par de veces con mis amigos.

-debes hacer la denuncia, el tipo dio positivo para un par de drogas y alcohol, quizá este unos meses en prisión, ésta no era la primera vez, ya había una denuncia.

-no lo sabía.

-no tendrías por que.

Mi padre se despide de nosotros, debe ir a trabajar y mi madre sale con él.

Termino mi desayuno, Richard me observa y luego se levanta de su silla.

-debería irme, estarás bien.

-por que no te quedas un poco más, estás muy ocupado?

-no, tengo…tengo el día libre.

-me cambiaré de ropa, ya bajo.

-esta bien.

Unos minutos después bajo, Richard está parado mirando a la calle, no me mira.

-camino hasta donde está.-qué miras?

-nada, solo pensaba.

-vamos al jardín.- tomo su mano y camino despacio, Richard me sigue.

-por qué no me llamas Rick como los demás?

-no lo sé.

Nos sentamos y miramos los insectos volando alrededor de las plantas, suspiro mientras pienso en lo que pasó.

-estas asustada?.-pregunta.

-no, no quiero…

-esta bien si no quieres hablar de eso.

-iba a decir que no quiero que me malinterpretes.

-por qué?

-por que conocía a Tom.

\- eso no es malo.

-es solo que…-hago una pausa mientras pienso en lo que diré.

-dime.

-me sentí muy avergonzada y luego furiosa.

-no fue tu culpa, él quiso aprovechar la situación

-lo sé, pero es difícil, siento vergüenza por que no pude defenderme y si tu no hubieses llegado.

-no Kate, digamos que fue suerte que yo haya llegado a tiempo, no quiero que pienses más en eso estás bien y es lo que importa.

Richard se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, no entiendo por que tengo la necesidad de llorar, después de todo no ha pasado nada sin embargo es al momento de su abrazo que mis lágrimas salen sin poder evitarlo.

Solo mis sollozos se escuchan, Richard me sostiene en su brazos y de nuevo siento aquello que sentí el día que desperté en sus brazos en el autobús.

-cuando eras pequeña me buscabas para leerte un cuento y nunca podías terminar de escuchar, siempre te dormías, cuando empezaste el preescolar le dijiste a todas tus amiguitas que yo era tu novio y que te ibas a casar conmigo, aun conservo una fotografía tuya con tu cabello revuelto y una enorme sonrisa, quiero verte sonreír otra vez.

Una hora más tarde mi madre vuelve justo en el momento que él se despide de mi, cuando me vaya lo voy a extrañar mucho.

Richard viene a casa una vez mas antes de irme, se ofrece a llevarme al aeropuerto, ésta vez viajaré en avión, mi padre paga el pasaje y yo llevo algo de dinero que gané con mi trabajo, Rick recoge mis cosas y las sube a su auto, ésta vez no va en un auto de la policía, mi madre llora cuando me despido de ella y mi padre me abraza, tuvimos la misma discusión anoche, mi padre que ha pedido que reconsidere y que vuelva a casa, pero yo siento que tengo un compromiso con lanie ambas nos ayudamos, ella es una excelente estudiante pero no puede pagar un departamento sola y yo soy esa parte que le falta, el tiempo pasa rápido y pronto volveré.

Subo al auto de Rick, nos alejamos, no se en que momento dejo de ser Richard para ser solo Rick, por un momento siento que él tiene otras intenciones y yo no sé si estoy para una relación seria, él es un hombre divorciado que ha sufrido los golpes de la vida más de una vez, yo sigo viviendo en un sueño.

Faltan solo unos minutos para abordar, Rick está parado junto a mi, mira los folletos de las aerolíneas.

-piensas viajar?

-tengo vacaciones, quizá.

-qué haces cuando no estás en la academia?

-no mucho.

-tu…-el anuncio de que debemos abordar se escucha interrumpiéndome.- llegó el momento.

-asi parece, cuídate mucho Kate.

-tu también.

-soy policía.

-lo sé.

Me abraza y besa mi mejilla, en mi equipaje llevo una de sus mantas, la primera, mi madre la lavó y la colocó dentro, camino lento, volteo un par de veces, Rick está parado allí observándome hasta que me pierdo por el pasillo, tengo una sensación de vacío en el estómago pues no sé cuando lo volveré a ver.

Esta vez el viaje es corto, lanie está esperándome cuando llego, va en su viejo auto, sonríe y me abraza.

-como está todo?.- pregunto mientras avanza a la salida.

-mas o menos.

-Josh?

-hizo todo un escandalo de mujer despechada, te aviso que rompió cosas, tendremos que trabajar para recuperar eso.

-mucho?

-mas o menos.

-maldición, es un idiota, no entiendo por que lo hizo, tu sabes que hace meses que no nos vemos.

-lo sé, pero estaba ebrio, la policía lo sacó del edificio mientras gritaba que te amaba y que se había equivocado.

-no lo puedo creer.-pongo mi mano en la frente.

-pues créelo, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo pero aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas, me ayudarás verdad?

-me siento responsable… no te agredió o si?

-no, salí corriendo al departamento de Javier.

-que conveniente.

-muy conveniente.

Escucho sus carcajadas, el regreso a casa es rápido, al entrar veo un par de sillas rotas en un contenedor las reconozco por que las compramos en un bazar y eran lindas, una lámpara ha desaparecido y una puerta del armario tiene un agujero justo en el centro, no hago más que poner mis manos en la frente, no salgo de mi asombro.

Por la noche le llamo a mi madre, le digo que el viaje ha sido bueno pero omito hablar de los destrozos que hizo Josh, lanie sugiere que arreglemos los desperfectos y busquemos otro lugar, ella también ha trabajado durante el verano, sin embargo aun así tendremos que trabajar para poder cambiar de hogar.

-y bien, te divertiste en casa?. -me observa apoyada en la pared, esperando mi respuesta.

-mucho.

-conociste a alguien?

-solo mis amigos.-pienso en Rick por un momento.

-en serio nadie.-dice esta vez con voz incrédula.

-fue muy poco tiempo, no quiero otro Josh, no quiero compromisos, tuve con quien jugar un par de veces pero era un idiota igual que Josh.

-estaba preocupada de que viajaras en autobús tu sola, hay gente muy loca en este mundo.

-si, pero aquí estoy no?

-si, y eso es bueno.

-cenamos?

-si.

Cocinamos juntas y luego lanie sale con Javier, su relación se está haciendo bastante seria aunque ella no lo admita, se que está enamorada de él.

Justo al irme a la cama un mensaje llega, Rick me desea buenas noches, le contesto de la misma manera, pero no hablamos de nada más.

El semestre comienza, conseguimos cambiar de departamento justo a tiempo, no tenemos muchas cosas así que la mudanza es rápida, entre clases y trabajos ocasionales olvido hablar con Rick y él tampoco me llama o escribe, mi madre me dice que no lo ha visto, que hace ya algunas semanas que Rick no va a casa, y la última vez que lo vio fue en el festejo del cumpleaños de su madre.

Después de dos meses mi madre me dice que le ha visto, tengo una sensación muy extraña cuando me dice que está feliz por él pues el día que le ha visto, una chica muy bonita le acompañaba, la escucho reír cuando me dice que Rick lo ha negado pero ella realmente piensa que ellos tienen una relación pues la mujer lo tomaba del brazo y después los vio irse juntos, me despido de ella y me quedo sentada en un sillón.

No debe importarme, somos amigos, solo amigos, él es mayor, quiere una relación y yo no, las horas pasan y sigo sentada allí envuelta en la manta de Rick, desearía que aun tuviera su olor, pero no es así, "no debe importarme", digo mientras camino a la cocina y me sirvo café.

"No debe importarme", me repito el resto de la semana, creo que mi madre goza con esto pues me envía una fotografía de Richard en el periódico, de su brazo una rubia, una rubia hermosa, con labios rojos y colgada prácticamente de él, la miro una y otra vez, ese no es Rick, es Richard al que no conozco y me es indiferente.

Dejo pasar los días, me enfoco en mis exámenes y en mis amigos, de nuevo en una noche de fiesta me voy a la cama con un desconocido, pero a mi mente viene Richard, con sus pantalones ajustados, sus ojos azules y su camisa medio abierta, me pregunto hasta cuando se paseará por mi cabeza.


	7. chap 7

El clima cambia, la nieve cae, el frio me provoca escalofríos, el semestre está por terminar, esta vez no iré a casa, mi madre me dice que me esperará si decido ir, dice que ha invitado a Richard y a su nueva novia a cenar con ellos en navidad, no quiero ir y verlo allí, pero luego pienso en lo ridícula que soy y lo inmaduras que son mis acciones, voy a ver a mis padres no a él, ni a su novia, le llamo unos días antes y le digo que iré solo unos días, casi puedo ver a mi madre saltando de alegría cuando le digo eso.

Mi padre dice que viaje en avión, esta vez no permitirá que viaje en autobús, asi lo hago, llego justo en la víspera de navidad, Richard aun no llega, curioso, ha vuelto a ser Richard, mis padres me abrazan, llevo muy pocas cosas conmigo solo estaré aquí una semana, a mi madre no le agrada pero lo acepta, estoy a muy poco de volver a casa.

Cerca de la media noche Richard aparece, aunque deseaba verlo y esperaba no ver a su rubio accesorio, allí está, tomando su brazo, ni siquiera pregunto su nombre lo saludo como si nada pasara y me siento junto a mi padre, mi madre sirve la cena, la novia de Rick no habla mucho cosa que agradezco, cerca de la 1 se despiden, Martha, su madre, los está esperando, los veo irse en el auto de él.

Miro a través de la ventana, las luces del auto se alejan y pronto desaparecen, debo confesar que evité todo el tiempo mirarlo, no sé como sentirme, no sé si debería estar feliz por él o enojada, no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así, solo somos amigos, pero tengo una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, verlo llegar con ella fue mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Tres días pasan desde entonces, mi madre me pide que le acompañe a comprar unas cosas para la cena de fin de año, caminamos por el supermercado cuando Richard aparece, nos saluda y nos dice que espera que lo pasemos bien, rechaza gentilmente la invitación de mi madre diciéndole que tiene planes y luego desaparece.

Los planes deben tener piernas largas y cabellera rubia, seguimos haciendo nuestras compras.

Todo va bien hasta que me manda un mensaje esa noche, dice que le gustaría que nos viéramos, no le contesto, pero él insiste, así como lo ha hecho, yo también rechazo su invitación, le digo que mi madre me mantiene ocupada y que lo lamento mucho, él no escribe nada más.

Solo nosotros tres festejamos esa noche Richard como lo ha dicho no aparece, ni al día siguiente que me voy, mientras espero en la sala, volteo al pasillo, me parece que voy a verlo allí parado sin embargo eso no sucede.

El aviso para abordar se escucha, camino por el pasillo, veo a las otras personas caminando al mismo ritmo que llevo, sigo teniendo esa sensación extraña que no quiero sentir pero que permanece en mi estómago, pienso que me gustaría volver a viajar con él pero todo parece indicar que no nos volveremos a ver, me pregunto si él piensa en mi, si alguna vez ha deseado algo mas que amistad conmigo, muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras me siento, es más que obvio que él no me ve de otra manera, quizá aun me ve como la niña que solía cuidar, suspiro, coloco la manta en mis piernas y cierro los ojos, este será un viaje bastante corto.

De vuelta en el departamento, le llamo a mi madre solo para que no se preocupe por mi.

Las clases comienzan, obtengo un trabajo temporal, gracias a un amigo, sirvo café y pasteles en un pequeño lugar cerca de la universidad, la paga no es buena pero es dinero extra y solo trabajo unas horas por las noches, la idea de Richard con esa mujer me provoca cierto malestar algunos días pero luego, conforme pasan los días se va desvaneciendo, la primavera inicia y con ella la promesa de una mejora en el clima.

Dejo de pensar en Richard un tiempo, me niego a seguir pensando en él, sobretodo por que no hay oportunidad de nada más, entre la universidad, mi empleo y las ideas locas de lanie no puedo pensar en nada más.

Pronto las vacaciones de verano se asoman, de nuevo iré a casa y de nuevo planeo viajar en autobús, mi madre no quiere que lo haga pero es divertido, le digo que será una de mis últimas oportunidades de hacer cosas divertidas, claro que no será asi, pero ella no pone mas objeciones solo me pide que tenga cuidado y que me cuide.

A un mes de partir de nuevo a casa, comienzo a ordenar mis cosas, este año lanie irá con sus padres y eso la tiene feliz, dejaremos nuestro pequeño departamento a cargo de unos amigos, los exámenes finales son complicados pero no representan un gran reto y todo termina siendo solo una etapa un poco difícil, compro mi boleto con anterioridad y un día antes de partir yo, lanie lo hace, me desea suerte, dice que nos veremos al final del verano, termina su discurso diciendo que ojalá esta vez encuentre a alguien que no solo sea diversión de una noche, yo solo sonrío, la imagen de Richard un año antes se hace presente, de verdad me gustaría que volviésemos a coincidir, luego recuerdo a su fabulosa novia y siento un nudo en la garganta, no puedo negar que la chica es hermosa, imagino que es casi de su edad, imagino también por que es que está con ella.

Después de dejarle las llaves al encargado salgo, pido un taxi que me lleva a la terminal, la manta de Rick va bajo mi brazo, mis audífonos y un paquete de dulces, 12 o 14 horas es lo que durará este viaje.

Los autobuses estacionados en lo andenes me recuerdan aquel día, me pregunto que probabilidades hay de que Richard vuelva a aparecer.

Estoy sentada con la manta en mis piernas, a diferencia del año pasado esta vez la lluvia se ha adelantado, la tormenta que se ha desencadenado justo en el momento en que esperaba en la fila ha sido impresionante lo que ha provocado un retraso en nuestra partida, los minutos pasan, cierro los ojos mientras escucho la música, lo imagino mirándome, diciéndome que somos amigos de asiento, compañeros de viaje y sonrío, los minutos pasan, estoy a punto de dormirme, me sobresalto cuando una mano me toca.

Con el cabello goteando y la camisa pegándosele al pecho, Richard me mira con una tímida sonrisa.

-la tormenta.-dice tocándose el pecho.

-que…qué demonios haces aquí?

-ya te lo había dicho, lo olvidaste verdad?

\- no lo he olvidado.-no.

-amigos de viaje, compañeros de asiento.-su mano se extiende frente a mi esperando.

-si amigo, compañero.- digo estrechando su mano.

-iré a cambiarme la camisa ya vuelvo.

De nuevo solo lleva una mochila al hombro, va al final del pasillo, la lluvia aumenta y de nuevo se escucha el aviso de que esperaremos a que pare un poco pues la visibilidad es nula.

Espero ansiosa a que Richard aparezca, cuando regresa tiene una camisa blanca, su piel luce aun más blanca, me mira y luego se sienta.

-mi manta…compartimos?

-es tuya.

-no, ahora es tuya.

Siento un escalofrío cuando su mano roza la mía, después de casi una hora por fin el autobús avanza.

La lluvia cae a cuentagotas, los cristales se empañan ligeramente, dos horas después hacemos la primer parada, una llanta se ha pinchado, el conductor tarda cerca de 30 minutos en hacer el cambio, mientras tanto Richard parece dormir, coloco mis audífonos y subo el volumen, me pregunto como es que hemos coincidido una vez más.

Por fin el autobús avanza, el cielo comienza a despejarse, las nubes se disipan dejando a su paso un azul intenso, saco un chocolate de mi bolso y miro la pantalla.

-miro las praderas a lo lejos, fuera de la ciudad todo luce diferente.-ha dejado de llover.

-si, hace un rato ya.

-has dormido más que la última vez.

-no he dormido mucho anoche.

-entiendo.

El silencio se hace presente, ya puedo imaginar la causa de su desvelo, me cubro más con la manta y luego cierro los ojos, el autobús se detiene después de un largo rato.

-quieres café?

-si, gracias.

Lo veo bajar despacio, camina hacia el pequeño restaurante y después de varios minutos sale con dos vasos en una mano y un paquete en la otra, sube y se sienta a mi lado, comemos en silencio por varios minutos hasta que él me hace una pregunta que no esperaba.

-tienes novio?

-por que me preguntas eso?

-ha pasado un año, las cosas han cambiado, creí que estarías con alguien.

-no, no quiero algo serio ahora.

-por qué?

-vivo en un lugar que no es mi hogar, no quiero un compromiso.

-si estuvieras en tu hogar, lo querrías…el compromiso?

-quizá.

Casi a mitad del camino algo inesperado pasa, Richard se acerca la ventanilla, observa algo.

-qué pasa?

-ese sujeto se mueve muy extraño.

-cual?

-ese de allí.-señala con su dedo un auto a un costado del autobús.

-estará borracho?.- pregunto un tanto inquieta.

-puede ser.

El conductor del autobús sigue su camino, no hace cambios en la velocidad, Richard y yo seguimos mirando al sujeto que de pronto se detiene a la orilla del camino, ambos suspiramos aliviados, los minutos pasan, volvemos a ver la pantalla al frente, todo transcurre en calma hasta que algo golpea el autobús, que se mueve sin un aparente control, veo al conductor hacer maniobras para no chocar con los otros autos en la carretera, Richard sostiene mi mano, nos miramos, estoy asustada, el autobús golpea la contención y prácticamente salta sobre ella , el rechinar de las llantas y el metal se escucha, me parece ver chispas saliendo mientras el autobús avanza debido a la inercia y la velocidad, Richard me abraza, espero lo peor sin embargo no llega, el autobús se detiene y luego todo queda en penumbra y silencio.

-baja.-dice Richard tomando nuestras cosas.-baja rápido

-tomo su mano.-ven conmigo.

-tengo que ayudar, te veo abajo, aléjate.

Bajo asi como él me lo pide, los otros pasajeros lo hacen también, espero verlo salir, el olor a combustible empieza a sentirse, estoy cubierta por su manta, llevo mi bolso y su mochila en mi hombro, el conductor ayuda a algunas personas a bajar pero a mi solo me interesa verlo salir, escucho a un niño llorar, hay humo saliendo de la parte trasera del autobús, la oscuridad no me permite ver bien, algunos minutos después la mayoría han bajado, entonces puedo ver una pequeña flama en la parte inferior del autobús y eso me pone nerviosa, al no verlo salir le llamo a gritos.

-Rick, Rick… donde estás Rick?.- la flama comienza a extenderse, hago el intento de acercarme pero alguien me detiene.

-no lo hagas, es peligroso.

Estoy desesperada, Rick no sale y las llamas cubren la parte trasera del autobús, doy dos pasos pero el mismo sujeto me detiene impidiendo que avance, me angustia pensar que algo pueda pasarle


	8. chap 8

Veo al conductor del autobús contándonos, imagino que se cerciora de que todos hayamos salido, es entonces que veo a Rick saliendo con una mujer en sus brazos, la mujer parece estar desmayada y Rick la pone en el suelo lo más lejos posible, observo lo que hace, la mujer no reacciona y él sigue intentando reanimarla, luego de un par de minutos la mujer tose y todos nos hacemos atrás cuando escuchamos el crujir del metal, Rick toma a la mujer en sus brazos y la aleja del fuego, otros autos se han detenido, algunos hacen llamadas, miro las llamas y entonces siento unos brazos rodeándome.

-estas bien?

-no.

-te has hecho daño?.-me doy la vuelta y lo abrazo, estoy asustada, realmente lo estoy.

-no, estoy asustada, creí que no saldrías.-digo poniendo mi frente en su pecho, siento su mano acariciando mi cabeza.

-estoy bien.-susurra en mi oído.

Todos esperamos a la orilla del camino, los minutos se hacen eternos pero Rick no me suelta, me abraza todo el tiempo meno quiero que lo haga, necesito saber que está aqui conmigo, cerca de unos 40 minutos después se escuchan las sirenas, ambulancias, policía y bomberos hacen su aparición.

Nos revisan, quienes realmente están heridos son llevados en las ambulancias a la ciudad más cercana, el resto de nosotros somos llevados al pueblo más cercano donde nos hospedan en un pequeño motel, antes de ir a nuestras habitaciones nos dan una serie de indicaciones sobre lo que pasará, Rick aun sujeta mi mano, camino con él hasta la habitación, me da una de sus camisas, dice que puedo usarla como pijama, mi equipaje se quemó en el autobús, por suerte mis documentos los tenía conmigo en un bolso de mano pero todo lo demás lo he perdido, Rick sale en busca de artículos de aseo, me doy un baño mientras él está fuera, cuando salgo, veo la cama, no hay más camas aquí y eso me preocupa por que eso significa que alguien dormirá en el piso o que compartiremos y no estoy segura de querer hacer eso con él, los minutos pasan y yo sigo mirando la cama, tengo una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, me siento un momento, espero a que vuelva para decidir que hacer y mientras miro el reloj le llamo a mi madre quien está al borde del colapso cuando le cuento lo que ha pasado, trato de calmarla diciéndole que Rick está conmigo y que él me cuida, es justo ese momento que él entra, me ve hablando por teléfono, espera pacientemente hasta que me doy cuenta de que mi madre no puede calmarse, le extiendo el teléfono, lo escucho hablar con mi madre, le pide calma y le asegura que él me llevará a casa, después de varios minutos por fin termina la llamada, me devuelve el teléfono y me mira, parece que ahora él también ha notado el hecho de que hay una cama allí, supongo que dadas las circunstancias no podemos pedir que nos den otra habitación, nos miramos unos segundos.

-puedo dormir en el piso si te molesta compartir.-dice sin mirarme.

-no, yo puedo dormir en el piso, tu necesitas descansar, trabajaste y no sería justo.-me acerco a tomar la almohada pero él me detiene.

-podemos compartir es una cama matrimonial, hay espacio para los dos, cada quien su lado y listo.

-estas seguro.

-claro, somos adultos no?, podemos compartir, iré a darme un baño rápido.

entra al baño, escucho el agua cayendo, él no hace el más mínimo ruido, cuando el sonido del agua deja de escucharse me acerco a la puerta, me parece escuchar un quejido y me asomo solo un poco, Rick está sentado, con una toalla en su cintura, puedo ver su espalda, tiene algunas cicatrices, masajea su pierna, se ha quitado la prótesis y hace un gesto de dolor.

-estas bien?.- digo parada detrás de él.

-rayos me asustaste…ya salgo, estoy por terminar.

-quieres ayuda?

-no, estoy bien gracias.-dice ocultando su pierna de mi vista.

-puedo ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

-no quiero que lo veas.

-solo déjame intentarlo, si lo hago mal puedes echarme.-me inclino frente a él.

-pongo mi mano en su hombro, Rick me mira apenado y luego retira la toalla que cubre su pierna.-no te molesta?

-si así fuera no estaría aquí, he visto heridas como esta antes, mi compañera estudia medicina, le he acompañado alguna vez.

Tomo el tubo de crema y lo froto en mis manos, luego sin dejar de mirar sus ojos hago un leve masaje observando sus reacciones no quiero hacerle daño, con mis dedos siento sus cicatrices, pero no las miro directamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas me dicen que siente vergüenza de que lo vea así.

-se siente bien, no te lastimo?

-no, está bien.

-has hecho un gran esfuerzo, ya veo por que dicen que eres un héroe.

-solo hago…

-tu trabajo, lo sé.

Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y paso su brazo por mi hombro, le ayudo a llegar a la cama, se sienta y me mira aun apenado.

-podrías.-dice girando su dedo.

-claro, recogeré lo que quedó en el baño.

Lo dejo vistiéndose mientras saco nuestras cosas del baño, cuando vuelvo, está recostado mirando televisión, me acomodo a su lado, apoyo mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama pero termino con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-deberíamos dormir.- digo levantando la vista.-mañana vendrán temprano por nosotros.

-si, claro, descansa.

Me acerco a él y beso su mejilla una vez y luego una vez más, muy cerca de sus labios, su mirada está fija en la mía, una vez más me acerco pero es él quien termina por besar mis labios, es un beso tierno, lento, tímido, pongo mi mano en su pecho puedo sentir su corazón latiendo acelerado, el beso se extiende, su mano acaricia mi cadera y yo pego mi cuerpo al suyo, paso mi pierna sobre la suya y rodeo con mi brazo su cintura, su mano separa mi cabello, detiene el beso y me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-descansa.-dice en un susurro y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Algunas horas pasan, despierto aun con la mano de Rick en mi cintura, me doy la vuelta cuando Rick se mueve y lo abrazo, mi nariz queda pegada a su cuello, el aroma de su piel llega a mi nariz, sus dedos acarician mi cintura, cuando abro los ojos Rick esta mirándome, sonríe y deja un pequeño beso en mi nariz.

-qué hora es?

-temprano.

-mucho?

-mucho.

Rick de nuevo se acerca e intenta besarme, pero nuestros dientes chocan provocando una carcajada en él.

-no te rías, si dolió.-digo poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

-lo siento.

Me abraza y hunde la nariz en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, sus manos se mueven inquietas, se meten bajo la camisa que uso y sus labios me besan desesperados, sus latidos son acelerados, pareciera estar apresurado, pongo mi mano en su mejilla, me mira expectante.

-lo siento, no debí.-dice intentando apartarse.

-espera.-no aparto mi mano de su rostro.- está bien.

-no…-no le dejo pensar más.

Nos besamos de nuevo, pero pronto los ánimos se calman, Rick parece meditar algo que no me dice, sus manos se detienen, me mira de una forma que no se reconocer.

-qué pasa?. – pregunto contrariada.

-deberíamos dormir.-dice en voz baja.

-entiendo.

Me doy la vuelta y me cubro con la manta, solo puedo pensar en la rubia y en que quizá él está pensando en ella ahora, quizá por eso se ha detenido, quizá no quiere cometer un error, no conmigo.

-Kate?

-duérmete Rick.

-por qué estás enojada?

-no estoy enojada, quiero dormir.

-Kate, por favor, entiende que…

-que estás comprometido con alguien más, lo entiendo, disculpa si malinterpreté todo.

-no, no es eso, es solo que…

-Rick por favor, no tienes que darme explicaciones, de verdad te entiendo, tienes novia, soy mucho menor que tú, lo has pensado mejor y no quieres problemas.

-Rick pone ambas manos en mi cara obligándome a mirarlo.-no tengo una relación con nadie, lo de Gina no funcionó y no funcionaría nunca, que seas menor que yo no tiene nada que ver, la verdad es que eso no me impide sentir lo que siento y créeme sortearía todos los problemas que vinieran solo por ti, pero… pero, tengo miedo de no ser lo que buscas, sin embargo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo si me das la oportunidad, si me dieras la oportunidad, esperé todo un año por ti, se que me mantuve alejado y que me viste con otra mujer, solo intentaba saber que era lo que sentía y tu dijiste que no querías compromisos, solo quiero que sepas que estaría dispuesto a esperar, solo por ti.

-yo…

-no quiero una respuesta ahora, cuando la tengas aceptaré tu decisión, y si no quiero continuar ahora es por que no estoy preparado.-dice esto último apenado.

Nos miramos un momento y luego vuelvo a abrazarlo, suspiro, besa mi frente y nos cubre a ambos con la manta, medito sus palabras, Rick me gusta mucho, más de lo que el piensa, yo también he pasado todo un año pensando en él, entonces pienso en la rubia y en lo que ha dicho sobre ella.

-por qué no funcionaría?

-mmm?, qué?

-lo tuyo con la rubia.

-eso, pues…solo lo supe cuando volví a verte la navidad pasada.

Sonríe y luego bosteza, besa mi frente una vez mas y luego lo escucho dormir.

El sonido de la alarma me despierta, Rick se remueve, aun me tiene en sus brazos, lo veo sentarse en la cama y luego se estira, su espalda desnuda me deja ver algunas cicatrices, paso mis dedos sobre ellas provocando que él se de la vuelta de repente.

-lo siento.

-me asustaste.

Alguien toca, Rick sale hablan unos segundos y luego vuelve a la cama.

-qué pasa?

-nos quieren listos en una hora, un nuevo autobús llegó.

-bien.

-lo veo terminar de vestirse.-te compraré café, ya vuelvo.

-gracias.

Termino de vestirme, recojo nuestras cosas y salgo, estoy parada en la puerta de la habitación cuando Rick vuelve.

-estas lista?

-si, he guardado todo, nos vamos?

-andando nos esperan en el estacionamiento.

Luego de verificar nuestros nombres, el conductor nos pide que subamos, los rayos de sol son tibios, continuamos nuestro viaje.

Los rayos del sol se reflejan en el asfalto, hay gotas de rocío aun en las hojas de los árboles, Rick pasa su mano sobre mis hombros, esta vez es diferente, se siente bien, muy bien.

-me llevarás a casa?

-solo si tu quieres.

-bien, vendrá tu amigo Kevin?

-no, él está ocupado, pero podemos compartir un taxi.

-me parece bien.

Una hora antes de llegar a la ciudad el autobús se detiene, algunos de los pasajeros bajan para ir a los sanitarios y algunos otros para estirar las piernas, realmente no era necesario pero yo lo agradezco por que me da unos minutos más al lado de Rick, el sol es radiante y el calor comienza a sentirse cada vez mas fuerte, Rick compra un par de botellas de agua, veo varios de los asientos vacíos, sobretodo en la parte trasera, por las personas que resultaron heridas, aun no puedo creer lo que pasó, mientras estoy sentada esperando, recuerdo el accidente, aun no sé si la persona que se estampo detrás de nosotros está herida o si sobrevivió, no parecía ser algo complicado pero mientras estábamos allí a la orilla del camino recuerdo haber visto la parte delantera de la camioneta destrozada, al perder el control el conductor del autobús una de las llantas traseras y una delantera explotaron lo que provoco que el autobús derrapara unos metros antes de detenerse, estuvo a punto de volcar, recuerdo ver las llamas en la parte trasera, fue aterrador ver lo que pasaba con Rick aun dentro.

Una hora más tarde puedo ver la entrada a la terminal, el conductor da un breve mensaje y nos pide que nos reunamos en la oficina del gerente parece que aun hay asuntos que tratar, cuestiones de seguro, he perdido mi equipaje y espero la reposición del mismo.

Rick no se aparta de mi en ningún momento, casi una hora más tarde avanzamos por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

Para mi sorpresa y una no muy buena, la rubia aparece de pronto entre la multitud, abraza a Rick sin reparar en mi presencia y luego veo a mis padres aparecer, mi madre me abraza, me dice que ha estado realmente angustiada con todo lo sucedido y mi padre no se queda atrás, volteo para buscar a Rick, tengo una sensación muy extraña cuando veo a la rubia besando sus labios, Rick me mira, pero yo no quiero ver lo que sucede, tomo la mano de mi madre y le pido que me lleve a casa, de inmediato salimos y subimos al auto, siento nauseas cuando la imagen de esa mujer besando a Rick se reproduce en mi cabeza, los mismos labios que me besaron la noche anterior y que me dijeron que esperarían por mi.


	9. chap 9

El silencio dura apenas unos minutos, mi madre me hace preguntas que respondo con monosílabos, luego dice algo que no esperaba, ella le ha dicho a la rubia lo que ha sucedido, al creer que ellos aun están juntos, obviamente la mujer sigue sintiendo algo por él pues no ha dudado en acudir a su encuentro.

Por un momento creo que las lágrimas saldrán pero resisto lo suficiente para llegar y encerrarme en mi habitación, le digo a mi madre que estoy cansada y que quiero dormir un rato, ella no pone objeciones y me deja sola, besa mi mejilla, me dice que me llamará cuando la cena esté lista.

Cambio mi ropa y me meto a la cama, siento algunas lágrimas saliendo y luego de suspirar pienso que no ha sido culpa de Rick, él no sabía que esa mujer llegaría a buscarlo, ni que mi madre le llamaría, el reloj marca las 4 de la tarde cuando lo veo por última vez y Rick no ha llamado.

Una mano en mi mejilla me despierta, pienso que es mi madre, sin embargo la misma mano baja hasta mi cintura y luego unos labios rozan los míos.

-despierta bella durmiente.-susurra en mi oreja.- es hora de cenar.

-Rick.-digo medio dormida.

-tu madre me ha enviado.

-Rick viniste.-digo al mismo tiempo que me levanto y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

-tuve que atender el asunto de la rubia primero.

-mi madre me lo dijo.

-ella no lo sabía, no ha sido su culpa, creyó que hacia lo correcto.

-lo sé.

-vendrás a cenar conmigo.

-te quedarás?

-solo si me das un beso.-sonríe.

-solo uno?

-por ahora.

Beso sus labios, enredo mis dedos en su cabello.

-vamos tu madre esta esperando, ya tendremos tiempo después.

-si.

Rick toma mi mano pero me suelta cuando llegamos abajo, mi madre le da un plato y mi padre se sienta junto a él, pronto comienzan a hacer preguntas sobre lo sucedido, mi madre no sale de su asombro, supongo que se imaginó lo peor, ambos le agradecen que me haya cuidado pero entonces mi madre hace la pregunta que nadie había hecho.

-qué hacías en el mismo autobús que ella?

-mmm…yo suelo viajar dos veces al año, no se lo comenté antes?

-no.

-vaya…si, bueno doy una serie de pláticas dos veces al año en la academia de policía, un amigo me invitó hace un par de años y se ha vuelto una tradición, él dice que muchos de sus muchachos salen muy motivados.

-si pero eso no explica por que estaban en el mismo autobús.

-lo sé, ha sido una coincidencia, la Navidad pasada también viajé y allí no coincidimos.

-es verdad.

"Mentiroso", pienso mientras sigo comiendo, existe la posibilidad de que sea una coincidencia y también de que Rick haya estado esperando el momento en el que yo llegara, todo era cuestión de esperar.

-creo que debo irme.-dice Rick levantándose de la silla.

-debes estar cansado.-dice mi madre.

-ven a visitarnos pronto Richard.-dice mi padre.

Observo el intercambio en silencio, no quiero que Rick se vaya pero no es decisión mía.

-te acompaño a la puerta.-me pongo de pie.

-bien, pues buenas noches, gracias por la cena.

Ambos caminamos a la salida, abro la puerta y me detengo, Rick me mira, estoy ansiosa por besarlo de nuevo pero él solo me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-te llamaré.-dice en voz baja, se acerca y me abraza.-me encantaría pasar otra noche contigo, tenerte en mis brazos.-susurra en mi oído.-esperaré a que sea el momento.-besa mi mejilla y se va.

Lo observo hasta que su auto se pierde, entro y de nuevo voy a la habitación, me gusta el olor de su colonia en mi ropa.

El resto de la semana no lo veo pero Rick me envía algunos mensajes, algunas fotografías, se disculpa conmigo pues tiene mucho trabajo, sus muchachos están por graduarse y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Este año vuelvo a mi empleo, todos los días deseo que Rick aparezca pero eso no pasa, sus mensajes ayudan pero no como yo quisiera, tengo tantas ganas de verlo, de decirle que no tengo dudas, que tengo la respuesta a su pregunta, la he tenido desde hace meses, quiero saber lo que es tener una relación con él, quiero dormir en sus brazos, besar sus labios y decirle al oído que lo quiero, pero Rick parece tener demasiado trabajo como para venir a verme.

Este año un par de mis amigos no vienen, tienen empleos, han terminado la universidad, me alegro por ellos pero los extraño, las cosas han cambiado.

Una tarde mientras bebemos unas cervezas en el jardín trasero, hablamos de lo que hemos hecho en estos meses, esta vez nos quedamos en casa, la tarde es cálida y el jardín es el mejor lugar para pasar la tarde.

Casi al anochecer escucho que alguien llega, pienso que son mis padres pero al abrir la puerta, Rick está allí, lo abrazo con efusividad, Rick me mira confundido.

-mis padres no están.

-estas bebiendo alcohol?

-solo unas cervezas, mis amigos están aquí.

-entonces debería irme.-da un paso atrás.

-no, por favor, les diré que se vayan.

-son tus amigos Kate.

-si pero no te he visto en días, quiero estar contigo.-beso sus labios.-espera.

-bien.

Camino rápido hasta el jardín, trato de ser amable pero mis amigos comienzan a hacer preguntas.

-vamos, ustedes entienden, hay alguien allí esperándome.

-allí donde?.-dicen asomándose.

-vamos, nos veremos otro día, este es un chico especial y ustedes no están ayudando, por favor.-digo juntando las manos.

-bien.

Los veo salir por el pasillo lateral, los despido en la puerta, de nuevo entro, Rick está parado en la cocina, tiene una botella de agua en su mano, bebe un poco y luego me mira.

-quieres una cerveza?

-no, vine en mi auto, no se vería bien.

-siempre eres tan correcto?

-soy policía.

-asi que eres un chico bueno.

-y a ti te gustan los chicos malos.

-no realmente, ya tengo dos malas experiencias con chicos malos, quizá, sea hora de probar con uno bueno, uno muy bueno.-mi mano se posa en su pecho, su mirada es intensa, lo beso con suavidad, intento provocar algo más que un beso en él.

-tus padres podrían venir en cualquier momento.-dice poniendo sus manos en mi cadera.-que haces?.-sus manos bajan más, me sujeta con fuerza y me levanta apoyándome en la mesa.

-sabes lo que hago.-susurro en su oído.

Se coloca entre mis piernas, me acaricia con su manos, con sus labios, pero no va mas allá, sigue sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

-no estás preparado.- trato de contener el deseo que siento por él.

-no quiero que nos interrumpan, lo entiendes verdad?

-entiendo.-suspiro un tanto frustrada.

Rick se aparta y vuelve a beber de la botella, mira hacia la puerta, pero no habla.

-bajo de la mesa y tomo su mano.-vamos al jardín.

Recojo las cosas que mis amigos dejaron allí, lo veo sentarse en uno de los sillones y luego me siento a su lado, hablamos de distintas cosas, pero yo sigo sintiendo la necesidad de estar cerca de él, me levanto y sonrío mirándolo.

-qué haces?.- dice sin detenerme cuando me siento en sus piernas.

-juguemos.

-Kate, yo…

-no esa clase de juego, tonto.-sonríe.

-qué clase de juego entonces?

-juguemos a "cuando fue la última vez".

-qué es eso?, preguntas?

-si, por ejemplo, cuando fue la última vez que bebiste una cerveza?

-ayer en casa.

-te toca.

-mmm, cuando fue la última vez que tuviste novio?

-eso, hace dos años mas o menos, cuando fue la última vez que tu tuviste novia?

-hace unos meses, bien, cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo que no debías?

-hace un mes.

-qué hiciste?

-es mi turno no hagas trampa, bien, mmm, cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

-qué?

-tienes que contestar.

-bueno yo, no lo sé, 4 años, quizá más.

-mentiroso.-digo sonriendo y mirándolo con incredulidad.

-es verdad.

-con todas esas mujeres persiguiéndote?

-eso no significa que me acostare con la que esté dispuesta.

-pero, ni con la rubia?. – vuelvo a preguntar sin entender realmente su respuesta.

-ni con ella.

-estas mintiéndome.

-no, es verdad, lo juro.-levanta la mano derecha.

-y como es que te contienes?.

-mmm, bueno no había llegado la indicada.

-espera qué?

-se que pensaras que es ridículo pero después de lo que pasó me sentía muy avergonzado, no quería que vieran mis cicatrices, no quería que hicieran preguntas o que me tuvieran lástima, cuando empecé en la academia, hubo una chica pero todo era reciente y yo decidí no seguir, luego hubo otras, a veces me sentía halagado pero luego veía a todas esas chicas intentando seducirme sólo por que en la academia corre el rumor de que, tú sabes, no puedo, la mayoría se acercan por que creen que pueden ayudarme con "eso".-lo veo hacer un movimiento con las manos.- eso me hizo entender que no eran sinceras conmigo y yo no quiero algo pasajero, sabes que soy divorciado, no quiero equivocarme otra vez, no quiero hacer sufrir a una mujer asi como lo hice con ella.

-pero eso no fue tu culpa, lo que te pasó fue algo muy malo y tu necesitabas tiempo.

-entonces no pensaba eso, creía que mi carrera había terminado y que no podría ser el mismo, me sentía completamente inútil, quería morir, meredith siempre quiso que tuviéramos hijos, pero después de lo que pasó yo no me veía siendo padre, yo sabía que no podía darle lo que ella quería, la fui apartando de mi, de lo que yo era en ese momento, no quería arrastrarla conmigo y al final lo hice, meredith me dejó por lo que me pasaba y no le tengo rencor, al final la entendí, ella resistió todo lo que pudo pero no todos comprendemos el dolor de los demás, yo no comprendí el suyo y la dejé ir.

-aun sientes algo por ella.

-no, es verdad que rompió mi corazón cuando se fue, pero nuestros caminos tenían que separarse.

-aun piensas en ella?

-a veces pero no como lo imaginas, solo deseo que ella encontrara a ese alguien que yo no pude ser.

-aun tienes dudas?

-no, ya no, mis dudas se han ido disipando con el tiempo.

-crees que yo podría?

-lo creo pero eres tu quien debe decidir si esto es lo que quieres, yo aceptaré tu decisión.

-y si yo tuviera ya una respuesta para ti.

-pensaría que es apresurada.

-yo también podría pensar lo mismo de ti, después de todo hace un año que volvimos a vernos y yo no me acordaba de ti, me dirás que fue amor a primera vista?

-y si asi fuera, y si me enamoré de ti cuando te vi, cuando te abracé para dormir en ese autobús, cuando me di cuenta de como me mirabas, cuando hice lo posible por volver a subir a ese autobús para viajar junto a ti.

-entonces no sé que decir, eso nunca me había pasado.

-yo, ya no estoy para aventuras, se que vas a decir que no soy viejo pero a veces asi me siento, no busco sentirme joven otra vez, yo realmente quiero algo serio y no quiero que te asustes, por eso quiero que lo pienses.

Beso sus labios no quiero sentir dudas, él es sincero conmigo, demasiado y no me asusta que piense así, me asusta que yo no pueda cubrir sus expectativas y termine por herirlo una vez más.

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, unos minutos mas tarde mis padres vuelven, Rick se despide aunque mi madre le pide que se quede.


	10. chap 10

Una vez más Rick me pide que le acompañe a la ceremonia de graduación de sus muchachos, acepto su invitación, de nuevo viene por mi, pero esta vez luce diferente, sonríe y me toma de la mano, cuando llegamos al lugar la gente nos mira, algunas de esas chicas no pierden el tiempo y se acercan a él, insisten en besar sus mejillas tomar fotografías y abrazarlo, no puedo evitar sentir celos de ellas, también siento molestia pues no tienen la mas mínima vergüenza me ignoran y algunas incluso me empujan lejos de él.

-hey de nuevo aquí.-dice Kevin detrás de mi, reconozco su voz.

-si, aquí de nuevo.- sonrío mientras tomo su mano para saludarlo.

-a veces Richard parece mas algún personaje famoso que un simple instructor de policía.-escucho sus carcajadas.

-eso parece.

-espera le alejare un par de pajarracos.

-no…-no termino de hablar cuando Kevin ya está parado al lado de Rick diciendo lo que no creí que diría.

-señoritas por favor, el sr. Castle está comprometido, no lo molesten más.

Mis mejillas se ponen rojas de la vergüenza, no solo ellas voltean y me ven cuando Kevin me apunta, todos los que alcanzan a escucharlo y yo quiero desaparecer.

-Kevin vuelve.-no me agradezcas.

-Rick sonríe.-eres un tonto.

-yo?, tu eres el que deja que esas mujeres te manoseen y se cuelguen de ti, teniendo a esta hermosa mujer a tu lado.

Rick no menciona nada más y me mira apenado.

-bailaras con ella no?, por que si no es asi, yo me la voy a robar.

-bailare con ella.

-esas clases por fin servirán de algo.

-clases?.-pregunto intrigada.

-no se lo dijiste.-dice mirándolo.-Rick toma clases de baile, no lo admitirá pero es por ti.

-de verdad?, bailaras conmigo?

-si quieres.

-claro que quiero.

Después de la ceremonia Rick se acerca a mi y toma mi mano, bailamos lento, pega su cuerpo al mío, su aliento tibio roza mi cuello, su mano me acaricia disimuladamente, Rick no contribuye a que yo tenga calma, lo único que quiero es hacer el amor con él pero él no ayuda.

-por que no te llevo a casa.-murmura en mi oído, después de un buen rato.

Resignada asiento, la noche ha terminado y de nuevo Rick me llevará a casa, lo veo despedirse de algunos sin entretenerse tanto, su mano me sujeta, me ayuda a subir al auto y luego partimos, pero el camino no nos lleva a casa de mis padres.

-a donde vamos?

-a casa.

-este no es el camino.

-si lo es.

No hago mas preguntas, solo miro hacia la calle, supongo que solo ha tomado otra ruta pero pronto llegamos a un lugar diferente que no conozco.

-Rick?

-ven.-toma mi mano para salir del auto.

Caminamos unos metros y luego abre la puerta de un edificio, me mira y sigue por el pasillo, se detiene en una puerta, sonríe, antes de abrir me besa, el beso se extiende, el pasillo está en silencio, las luces son tenues, Rick entonces baja su mano y la sube lentamente al mismo tiempo recoge la tela de mi vestido, su toque me provoca un escalofrió, pero él no se detiene, escucho la llave en la cerradura y en cuestión de segundos estamos dentro, estoy entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Rick, esta vez no se detiene, se deshace de mi vestido, me acaricia y besa, vuelve a levantarme del suelo y me lleva en sus brazos hasta la habitación, con suavidad me deposita en la cama, lo veo quitarse la camisa lentamente, me apoyo en mis codos y lo observo, arroja la camisa al suelo y luego sus manos van a la hebilla del cinturón, me incorporo para continuar con lo que hace, aparta sus manos, me mira mientras bajo lentamente el cierre, pone su mano en mi barbilla, levanta mi cara y se inclina para besarme, intento continuar pero él no me deja, una de sus manos me sujeta, me lleva lentamente hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda toca la cama, veo caer el pantalón y la erección bajo su ropa interior, sus músculos se contraen con cada movimiento, su dedo hace un recorrido desde mi cuello hasta el pubis, se detiene allí, me mira y luego se inclina para pegar sus labios a mi piel, me estremezco, su lengua me recorre, succiona y muerde la piel que toca, sus labios son suaves y tibios, su mirada es distinta, me deja ver que disfruta del momento, sostiene mis manos sobre mi cabeza las deja allí mientras me mira, sus manos bajan y recorren mi cuerpo se deshacen de la ropa que aun tengo, levanta mis piernas, las acaricia, sonríe me mira detenidamente cuando estoy completamente desnuda, después de unos segundos vuelve a besar mis labios, puedo sentir su piel caliente en mi pecho, mis dedos acarician su cabello y mis piernas rodean su cadera, se mueve contra mi, mis manos retiran lentamente su ropa dejando libre su erección, puedo sentirlo entre mis piernas, llenándome, es lento al principio pero pronto aumenta el ritmo provocando mis gemidos, su lengua hace círculos en mis pezones y sus manos me acarician incrementando mi excitación, mis piernas tiemblan, mi boca pronuncia su nombre una y otra vez cuando siento un orgasmo recorriéndome, es algo que me hace estremecer por completo pero Rick no se detiene, sigue acariciándome, besándome, no termino de reponerme cuando sus manos y su boca provocan un nuevo orgasmo, cubro mi boca con las manos, Rick sonríe, baja lentamente para hacer maravillas con su lengua, esto es algo que nunca antes había sentido, lo siento en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, se detiene solo para tomarme en sus brazos y cambiar de posición, se recuesta en la cama y me coloca sobre él, balanceo mi cuerpo con suavidad, pone sus manos en mi cadera, esta vez me inclino para besarlo, apoyo las manos en su pecho mientras aprieta mi trasero, un nuevo orgasmo me invade haciendo que él me siga, se mueve con lentitud dándome tiempo para reponerme y para reponerse, se incorpora para abrazarme mientras deja pequeños besos en mi cuello, el cabello se pega a su frente.

-eres tan hermosa.-besa mis labios sin soltarme.

Nos quedamos un momento en la cama, Rick me abraza, sus dedos me hacen cosquillas pero no me aparto de él, al contrario me aferro más a su cuerpo, deseo que el tiempo se detenga sin embargo algunos minutos después el besa mi frente y pronuncia lo que no quiero escuchar.

-debo llevarte a casa.

-no, aun no.

-me quedaría contigo toda la noche si pudiera pero le prometí a tus padres que te llevaría a casa.

-pronto me iré.-me mira.

-lo sé.

-ahora será más difícil.- me aferro a su cuerpo.-ven conmigo.

-quieres que vaya contigo?

-si, ven unos días, tienes vacaciones no?

-algunos días.

-entonces ven conmigo, solo unos días.

Rick no contesta se limita a besarme y luego de unos minutos nos vestimos, me lleva a casa y se despide de mi con un beso.

Unos días después tengo listo mi equipaje, de nuevo viajo, de nuevo a la universidad, Rick me ha llamado un par de veces pero no nos hemos visto y yo apenas puedo contener mi deseo por él, el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez se reproduce cada noche en mis sueños, deseo volver a sentirlo parte de mi.

Rick aparece un día antes de mi partida, cena con nosotros y me roba un par de besos a escondidas de mis padres, en secreto me dice que ha hecho arreglos y que llegará un día después de que yo me vaya, espera que lo reciba en casa, no puedo ocultar mi alegría por la noticia, serán los mejores días en mucho tiempo.

De nuevo se ofrece a llevarme a la terminal pero esta vez mi padre nos dice que prefiere hacerlo él, nos miramos nerviosos, habíamos planeado hacer algo antes de irme pero mi papá me está arruinando el plan, Rick insiste pero la mirada inquisidora de mis padres le hacen desistir, aun no queremos que ellos sepan que tenemos algo, mi madre aun cree que lo de Rick con la rubia podría funcionar, parece que aquella mujer le agrada.

No me queda mas remedio que despedirme de Rick en casa, él me abraza y me dice que no me preocupe que nos veremos pronto, confío en que así será.

Durante la noche no deja de enviarme mensajes, me hace reír con sus comentarios, me envía un par de fotografías haciendo caras graciosas, en el último mensaje que envía incluye algunos besos y yo le contesto con un mensaje similar, estoy contando los minutos para verlo de nuevo.

Mi padre me lleva a la terminal aérea al medio día, se despide de mi con un beso y un abrazo, en cuestión de horas estoy en el departamento, lanie aun no llega, le envió un mensaje diciéndole que estoy en casa, desempaco mis cosas, mientras lo hago lamento la perdida de mi equipaje en el autobús, había cosas que realmente me gustaban, suspiro mientras pienso en Rick, la luz del sol comienza a desaparecer, es tarde y estoy sola, me preparo algo para cenar y luego me voy a la cama.

Casi estoy dormida cuando recibo un mensaje.

"Estas allí?".- dice el mensaje de Rick.

"si"

"Ven por mi"

"Donde estás?"

"Esperando en la terminal"

"Qué?"

"Seguirás haciendo preguntas?, si quieres dame la dirección, yo llego"

Miro la pantalla y me pregunto si es un juego de Rick, lo dudo unos segundos y luego le envío la dirección, pongo mi teléfono en la mesa después de que él me asegura que llegará pronto, simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Los minutos pasan y camino por la sala ansiosa, entonces escucho pasos en la escalera se detienen en mi puerta y alguien toca, miro a través de la mirilla, Rick está allí con su mochila al hombro, su cabello despeinado y su hermosa sonrisa.

Abro la puerta lentamente, su sonrisa se hace aun más grande cuando me ve, deja caer sus cosas al piso y luego me abraza.

-por poco y viajamos juntos.-dice mientras me besa.

-pero como es que decidiste venir hoy?

-era una sorpresa, planeaba viajar contigo pero tu papá me puso en aprietos, tuve que cambiar mi salida para que él no me viera.

-sonrío y lo beso.-ya te extrañaba.

-me mira con seriedad y luego hunde la nariz en mi pecho.-cuanto me extrañabas?

-mucho.

Rick camina conmigo en sus brazos, mientras me besa.

-Rick la puerta.

-demonios.-me baja y lo veo correr a cerrar la puerta, toma sus cosas del piso.-en que estábamos?.

Tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la cama, parece que ninguno de los dos quiere perder el tiempo, todo es perfecto, Rick es delicado conmigo, me demuestra lo mucho que me desea, sus besos son tiernos y sus caricias parecieran querer memorizar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Lo veo ponerse los pantalones cuando todo termina, camina lento, me besa y luego se dirige a la cocina, me pongo su camisa y lo alcanzo.

-si buscas algo que comer, está vacío.

-tengo hambre.

-podemos pedir una pizza.

-bien, eso estará bien.

Tomo el teléfono, hago el pedido rápido mientras lo veo observando todo alrededor, me mira y luego se detiene, se apoya en la mesa y espera.

-dejo el teléfono a un lado y me acerco a él.- me devolverás mi camisa?.- dice abrazándome.

-después, ahora es mía.

Paso mi dedo por su pecho, tiene pequeñas cicatrices apenas perceptibles, entonces noto una que sobresale en su cadera, a la cual no había puesto atención antes, la miro y luego miro sus ojos.

-el volante del auto se rompió y se incrusto en mi cadera, el médico dijo que era un milagro que no hubiese dañado algún órgano importante.

-vaya.

-se ve más aparatoso de lo que realmente fue.-dice desestimando lo ocurrido.

-aun tienes dolor?

-a veces cuando hago un gran esfuerzo, mi pierna y mi espalda duelen.

Me acerco a él, lo abrazo y beso sus labios, la puerta se escucha, nuestro pedido ha llegado, es Rick quien sale, nos sentamos y comemos en silencio, por momentos él sonríe pero en un momento bosteza y se frota los ojos.

-vayamos a la cama.-tomo su mano, camino con él hasta mi habitación.

Lo veo cambiarse de ropa y luego recostarse junto a mi, sonríe, besa mis labios, lo observo dormir, confirmo que está realmente cansado cuando paso mi mano por su pecho y no hace movimiento alguno, apoyo la cabeza en el, los latidos de su corazón son relajantes, me ayudan a dormir.

**_gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir leyendo, si esta sera una historia algo larga aun no se cuantos capítulos, pero les puedo asegurar que no estamos ni siquiera a la mitad, estoy planeando mucho para esta historia y es por eso que debo hacer una pausa aquí, para quienes están leyendo "healing" el siguiente capítulo que planeaba subir se esta haciendo el difícil, lo he borrado como 4 veces, creo que estoy atorada, supongo que eso pasa cuando escribes historias que no planeas, jejeje, quiero pensar unos días que hacer, de que manera continuar, ya les habia dicho que no quiero dejarlos a medias, no quiero dejarla inconclusa pero tampoco me hace feliz lo que escribo y eso me obliga a ponerle pausa, ustedes que piensan, debería hacer una pausa indefinida?, la verdad es que son como 4 personas las que leen esa historia las mismas que la pidieron, pero es eso precisamente lo que no me deja abandonarla, de verdad quiero continuar pero no me funcionan las ideas, no quiero darle un final apresurado, bien pues me he desahogado jejeje, ya les contaré más adelante que sucederá, nos leemos en el próximo._**


	11. chap 11

Es temprano cuando despierto, Rick aun duerme profundamente, me gusta sentir su mano en mi cintura, pienso en hacer el desayuno para él, pero recuerdo que no tengo con que hacerlo, me levanto despacio, me visto y salgo sin hacer ruido, camino por la calle buscando lo necesario, unos 30 minutos después estoy de vuelta, me dirijo a la cocina cuando lanie sale cubriéndose la boca.

-Kate Beckett, quien es ese hombre y que hace en tu cama?

-baja la voz y por que entraste a mi habitación?

-queria…mmm…no se que quería, escuché un ruido dentro y creí que eras tu,...demonios Kate, que lindo es.

-lo se y es mío.

-creí que no querías un compromiso?

-ese compromiso si.-digo sonriendo.-es lindo, demasiado.

-no sabía que te gustaban maduros.

-yo tampoco, pero Rick es…no lo sé…no se como describirlo, es lindo en todos los aspectos.

-eso ya lo vi, dime que tal es en la cama.-hago un gesto con mis manos que le hace reír.

-Kate?.-Rick parece bostezando y pasando su mano por el cabello revolviéndolo.-oh lo siento no sabía que estabas acompañada.-lanie me mira y sonríe.

-iré con Javier, te veo mas tarde.-dice aun con la sonrisa en su boca.

-pero si acabas de llegar.

-te veo mas tarde.

Se va dejándome sola con Rick, quien se acerca, besa mi mejilla y toca mi trasero.

-te ayudo?

-si.

-a donde fuiste.

-por el desayuno, dormiste bien?

-hacia mucho que no dormía asi.

-y te gustó?

-ahora ya no voy a poder dormir solo.

-tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que esto continúe, no quiero esa excusa cuando te vayas.

-lo sé, solo contigo…y que haremos hoy?

-no lo sé, que quieres hacer?

-yo, bueno…mmm…podríamos…-lo siento detrás de mi, con su mano aparta mi cabello para besar mi cuello, siento un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, cuando lanie entra de pronto haciendo que Rick de un salto atrás, alejándose de mi.

-lo siento, los siento, olvide mi…mi…adiós.-dice soltando una carcajada y saliendo de inmediato.

Cuando volteo a ver a Rick, éste me mira asustado y luego sonríe.

-lo siento.-digo sonríendo y poniendo mi mano en su espalda.-mi compañera a veces es un poco inoportuna.

-debería ir a… darme un baño, ya vuelvo.

-oye espera.-pongo mi mano en su brazo.-puedo acompañarte?

-si, si eso quieres, no quiero que tu amiga nos vea en una situación incomoda

Camino con él, intenta cubrirse con la mano, sonrío pues en definitiva eso no puede ocultarse.

Siento los latidos de su corazón acelerados cuando apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, mientras su mano acaricia mi espalda, el agua tibia cae sobre nosotros.

-tu amiga siempre hace eso?

-entrar como si nada estuviese pasando?

-si.

-no realmente, me dirás que te sentiste avergonzado por eso.

-Kate… para mi fue como una primera vez aquella noche contigo, sé que quizá no lo entiendas, pero es difícil para mi y si sentí vergüenza cuando ella entró, pasé demasiado tiempo solo, luego, el año pasado te vi y me sentí muy confundido.

-por qué?

-porque sentí cosas que creí que no volvería a sentir, me negué a creer que era por ti, pensaba que sería imposible que tu quisieras tener algo conmigo por lo que dijiste y por que aun siento vergüenza de que me vean así.

-y la rubia?

-la rubia fue un intento de…la verdad no sé de que, solo pensaba en ti cuando la besaba, me preguntaba como se sentirían tus labios, tu piel, tus manos tocándome, todo de ti me provocaba algo en el estómago que no se como describir.

-dime la verdad, como es que coincidimos otra vez en el autobús?

-sonríe y se sonroja.-espere toda la noche en la terminal, por eso te dije que no había dormido bien, apuesto a que pensaste otra cosa.

-si, eso es verdad.-lo imagino sentado toda la noche en esa sala.-de verdad hiciste eso?

-tu madre sin pensarlo me dijo cuando volverías, fue cuestión de esperar pero mi trabajo terminó un dia antes , tuve que esperar por que queria que fuese una sorpresa y esos asientos son muy incómodos.

-de verdad crees que valgo tanto la pena?

-lo creo…pero ya te dije que aceptaré lo que tu decidas si al final no sientes lo mismo.

-me quedo en silencio mirando sus ojos y luego beso con suavidad sus labios.-no necesito pensar más.-digo en voz baja, pongo mi mano en su mejilla y dejo un último beso en su nariz lo que provoca una sonrisa en él.

-se suponía que desayunaríamos.

-vamos.

Después del desayuno salimos, Rick quiere caminar un poco, comprar algunas cosas para la comida, en un momento tenemos que detenernos y sentarnos, me dice que aun siente algunas molestias en su pierna, aunque no abunda en los detalles, no hago mas preguntas se que poco a poco ira contándome la historia, al final tomamos un taxi, no quiero que haga esfuerzos innecesarios.

Lanie no vuelve hasta el día siguiente al medio día, Rick está sentado en la mesa comiendo unas galletas, me observa cuando lanie entra , ecsta vez no lo hace de manera intempestiva.

-hola.-dice levantando la voz.

-hola.-respondemos los dos.

-y me presentaras a tu novio?

-Rick se levanta y extiende su mano.-mi nombre es Richard, Rick me llaman mis amigos.

-hola, soy lanie.

-contenta.-digo apoyándome en la barra.

-si, contenta.

Rick vuelve a sentarse y sonríe cuando me mira, sigo lavando las verduras que cocinare, lanie se para a mi lado y me empuja con el hombro, sonríe.

-como es que se conocieron?.- pregunta mirando a Rick.

-viajamos en autobús, dos veces.- Rick hace el gesto con su mano y su mirada se asemeja a la de un niño.

-dos veces.-me mira intrigada.

-si, no te lo dijo.

-últimamente Kate no me dice muchas cosas.

-pues si pero yo la conocí mucho antes.

-como asi?

-Rick cuidaba de mi cuando era pequeña.-contesto.

-de verdad, pues que tan viejo eres?

-suficiente, parece.-Rick baja la vista pero luego me mira.

-no es viejo, es perfecto.-digo con una sonrisa en mis labios y mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-tus padres están de acuerdo entonces?

-aun no se los digo, ya lo haré, yo, no necesito ayuda, escuchaste?

-escuche.-dice no muy convencida.

Una hora más tarde estoy sentada en el sillón junto a Rick, vemos televisión mientras lanie habla por teléfono con Javier, la mano de Rick se posa en mi pierna que reposa sobre las suyas, hace calor, Rick bebé agua fría y comparte un trago conmigo.

La puerta de la habitación de lanie se cierra, miro el reloj, faltan algunos minutos para las 10, rick mira hacia la puerta y luego se separa un poco.

-tu amiga se ha ido a dormir?

-eso creo.

-bien.-Se quita la camiseta que usa.-tengo calor.

-estabas esperando que se fuera.

-si.

No digo nada mas cuando lo veo acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón, su mano vuelve a la misma posición y observa con atención la pantalla.

-cuantos días te quedarás?

-dos días más.

-que rápido.-cruzo los brazos.

-debo volver a trabajar.

Seguimos mirando la pantalla, Rick disminuye el sonido, miro el reloj una vez más, los minutos pasan, comienzo a sentirme cansada y luego de un rato veo que se ha dormido.

-Rick…vamos a la cama.

Ambos caminamos despacio medio dormidos, Rick se tumba en la cama y pasa su mano por mi cintura.

De nuevo amanece, Rick sigue dormido cuando el sonido de la puerta me despierta, imagino que lanie ha salido, me acomodo de nuevo en la cama pero no puedo volver a dormir, miro su cara, me incorporo un poco para ver su torso desnudo, su pecho sube y baja con lentitud, paso mi dedo por las cicatrices intentando no despertarlo, miro la prótesis en el piso y suspiro, no logro recordar como era antes.

El pelo de su barba comienza a crecer, es áspero, no puedo imaginar todo por lo que ha pasado, no puedo imaginar su sufrimiento aunque ahora puedo entender su forma de ser, aunque intenta parecer rudo su mirada me dice que es un hombre tierno, que no pasa por alto los detalles y que lo único que quiere es volver a amar y ser amado.

Suspiro y pongo mi oreja sobre su pecho, su corazón late rápido, se acelera por momentos, hace movimientos involuntarios, sueña pero su sueño no parece tranquilo, está inquieto.

Beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla, siento como poco a poco se calma y su mano busca la mía.

Se da la vuelta y me abraza.

-estas aquí.-dice con los ojos cerrados.

-si.

-no me gusta estar solo.-me aprieta contra su pecho.

-lo sé.

-quédate conmigo siempre.

-beso sus labios y luego sonrió.-siempre.

Seguimos besándonos, sus manos acarician mi espalda pero sus caricias no van mas allá.

-me extrañaras cuando me vaya?

-todo el tiempo.

-vendrás a casa en navidad?

\- estarás esperándome?

-si, pero… cuando le diremos a tus padres lo nuestro?, crees que lo tomen bien?

-no lo sé, espero que asi sea, yo no le veo problema ellos te conocen, creo que quizá será un poco difícil al principio pero creo que con el tiempo lo entenderán.

-eso espero yo también.

-deberíamos levantarnos, hagamos el desayuno y salgamos un rato.

-me gusta el plan.

Mientras me visto lo veo colocándose la prótesis, unos minutos después estamos en la cocina desayunando y una hora mas tarde caminamos por un parque cercano, tomados de la mano, compramos helado y volvemos más tarde de la misma manera, tomados de la mano.

**_espero que les haya gustado, como ya pudieron darse cuenta esta es una historia bastante más relajada que las otras, los que las han leído saben que la ultima que terminé fue puro sufrir jejeje pero creo que yo también necesitaba una historia así, bonita, puro amor, uno que otro bache pero sin mucho problema, con nuestros protagonistas juntos claro que más adelante la cosa se pondrá un poco difícil pero nada que no puedan superar, mas tarde capítulo nuevo de resiliencia, nos leemos en el próximo ; )._**


	12. chap 12

El resto de los días que Rick pasa conmigo nos quedamos en casa, lanie invita uno de esos días a Javier, bebemos algunas cervezas, vemos televisión y claro Rick y yo hacemos el amor cada noche, sin embargo el día de la despedida es difícil.

-voy a extrañarte tanto. -digo con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas mientras el acaricia mi cabello, aun es temprano, el sol salió iluminando la habitación para recordarnos que él se va hoy.

-yo también.

Javier nos llevará a la terminal en un par de horas, Rick viajará en autobús, dice que le gusta mucho porque puede admirar el paisaje y relajarse, además de que le permite pensar, aclarar su mente.

Estoy al borde de las lágrimas cuando lo veo empacando sus cosas, sostengo una de sus camisas en mis manos, la doblo con cuidado y luego la acerco a mi nariz para sentir por última vez su aroma en ella.

-toma.-digo extendiendo mi mano.-te falta esta.

\- él la toma y luego me la regresa.- te gusta mucho no es asi?.-asiento.-quédate con ella, me la devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos, así no tendrás excusas para escaparte de mi.

Estoy a punto de besarlo cuando escucho la puerta, Javier ha llegado y parece que es el momento para irnos.

Lanie también nos acompaña, no para de hablar de un sinfín de cosas mientras Rick y yo nos abrazamos y ocasionalmente nos besamos en el asiento trasero, siento la necesidad de llorar.

Rick avanza por el pasillo, toma mi mano, no me suelta hasta que llegamos a la sala de espera, mis amigos se despiden de Rick y me dicen que me esperaran en el corredor principal.

Rick me besa una última vez y seca con su mano mis lágrimas.

-no me gusta verte llorar.

-es que ya te extraño.

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido, pronto volveremos a vernos.

Aprieta mi mano y luego da la vuelta cuando el anuncio en el altavoz dice que es momento de abordar, camina lento y luego lo pierdo de vista, algunos minutos pasan y es justo cuando voy llegando a la salida que me envía un mensaje, me pide que no esté triste, que él también me extrañará y que me llamará en cuanto este en casa.

Lanie me abraza cuando me ve aparecer pero no hace comentarios, creo que no es necesario, mi cara debe decirlo todo.

Asi como me lo ha dicho, Rick me llama por la noche, me gusta escuchar su voz pero extraño tenerlo aquí, en mi cama, abrazándome.

La llamada no dura mucho, Rick está cansado es más de media noche cuando me llama, me dice que Kevin ha ido por él y eso me alivia pues ahora se que está bien y que ha llegado a casa.

El resto de los días son igual o quizá más tristes, yo, Kate Beckett que no creí que podría enamorarme de un hombre como Rick, ahora lo estoy, pero es que Rick no es cualquier hombre, es diferente a aquellos con los que alguna vez salí o tuve sexo casual, pronto las clases comienzan, de nuevo consigo un empleo en un pequeño restaurante por las tardes los fines de semana, me enfoco en estudiar y trabajar, solo puedo pensar en Rick y en lo mucho que lo extraño, él me llama cada semana, me envía fotos con regularidad y me muestra un poco de lo que hace en la academia aunque a veces no me agrada mucho ver como algunas de sus alumnas se le insinúan pero es él quién se encarga de recordarles que está comprometido y eso me hace sonrojar aun cuando no estoy allí con él.

Mi madre también me llama un día de tantos, no puedo evitar reír cuando me dice que ve a Rick diferente, ella piensa que ha vuelto con la rubia y aunque me siento tentada a decirle que es por mi que él es está así, prefiero esperar, quiero ver sus rostros cuando nos veamos y les diga que estoy enamorada de Rick que ambos lo estamos y que espero que esto dure para siempre.

Pero mi madre insiste en decirme que Rick se ve feliz, me dice que ha ido a casa a cenar un par de noches y le ha dicho que está enamorado de una mujer muy hermosa pero también ha llamado su atención que le pida consejo pues la mujer es mucho más joven que él, mi madre me dice que eso le ha sorprendido pero que no ha dudado en aconsejarle que no desista, que debe luchar por esa mujer y por ese amor si él cree es lo correcto, ella termina diciéndome que espera que pronto le diga que va a casarse pues cree que eso seria realmente bueno para él.

El clima cambia, comienza a sentirse el aire frío y las hojas de los arboles caen, una noche mientras estoy sentada en mi cama cubierta hasta la cabeza Rick me envía mensajes, al principio son muy inocentes, me hace preguntas comunes, quiere saber como estoy, si estoy comiendo bien y luego me dice que me cuide para no enfermar debido al cambio de estación pero luego de unos minutos de silencio, sus preguntas cambian.

-y…que haces?

-nada, estoy envuelta en mantas calientes.

-tienes tu pijama calientito puesto?

-si.

-y…que tienes bajo… tu pijama.-escribe en pausas.

-quieres que te lo diga o prefieres adivinar?

-mmm…dame pistas.

-es rosa.

-qué más?

-tiene encaje del mismo color.

-oh no, no sigas, se cual es, es uno de mis favoritos.

-quieres verlo.

-creí que hacia frío?

-no si me haces preguntas así.

-si, si quiero.

-le envío un par de fotos en pijama pero luego poco a poco voy dejando partes de mi cuerpo descubiertas.-te gusta?

-me encanta…me encantaría más estar allí.-sigo enviando fotografías, cada vez mas sugerentes y entonces los mensajes dejan de llegar en su lugar lo veo conectarse para una video llamada.-me estas torturando Kate.-lo veo morderse el labio.

-deberías mostrarme algo.

-algo?

-ya sabes Rick.

-bien.- lo veo abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa.-así?

-si, así.-mi corazón late acelerado cuando se pone de pie para terminar de quitarse la camisa y puedo ver la erección en sus pantalones, además de que noto que ha estado trabajando sus músculos.-no sabes lo que haría si estuviera allí.

-dime que harías?

-de todo.

-necesitas ser más específica.

\--sonrío nerviosa.-para empezar me desharía de esos pantalones, parece que te estorban.

-Rick hace un movimiento gracioso, lo veo darse la vuelta mientras escucho el sonido del cierre subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo que mueve el trasero.-yo creo que te equivocaste de profesión.-escucho sus carcajadas.

-por fin sus pantalones caen dejándome ver unos boxers con dibujos de corazones.-te gustan?.-pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-wow estabas preparado.-ambos reímos.-no puedo más, mi estomago duele.- sin embargo su rostro pronto cambia de expresión.

-cuando vendrás?.- pregunta sentándose de nuevo.

-la última semana de diciembre.-lo veo suspirar y luego hacer un gesto con su boca.

-deberías abrigarte bien.-dice señalando mis piernas desnudas.

-deberías estar aqui para abrigarme contigo.

-lo sé, realmente desearía estar allí contigo…-me observa unos segundos.-te extraño tanto.

-y yo a ti.-suspiro cuando Rick acerca sus dedos a la pantalla.

-debo irme, mañana debo salir temprano.

-trabajo?

-haremos una actividad al aire libre, los chicos subirán algunas fotos, te las enviaré en cuanto regrese.

-bien.

-descansa.

-descansa.

Marco los días en el calendario, pronto iré a casa, me muero de ganas por ver a Rick, por hacer el amor con él, lo extraño tanto.

Algunos días pasan desde nuestra llamada, Rick no envía los mensajes que prometió y me preocupa saber que quizá algo haya pasado.

Mi madre me llama una noche y la llamada no es tan agradable como pensé, me dice que me enviará unas fotografías, algunas son de la casa me muestra algunas remodelaciones que ha hecho y algunas plantas nuevas que han crecido en su jardín, me habla de lo emocionada que está de tenerme de nuevo en casa para fin de año, también me dice que vio a Rick unos días antes pero que no ha vuelto a saber de él desde el día que se realizó una demostración abierta al publico en la academia y Rick les invitó.

Después de unos segundos una imagen aparece y Rick está en ella, sonríe tímidamente mientras saluda con su mano a una mujer.

-quien es ella?.- pregunto a mi madre.

-oh, es su ex esposa.

-vaya es una mujer muy linda.

-si, parece que coincidieron en el evento de la academia, se ven lindos no crees?, como los recuerdo.

-si claro, muy lindos.

-no sabía que habían vuelto a verse, supongo que por eso Richard ha estado de muy buen humor.

-eso crees?

-si, ya te había dicho que él en verdad la amaba y sufrió mucho cuando ella se fue.

-si… mamá debo levantarme temprano mañana.

-hablaremos después entonces.

-bien.

Observo la imagen con detenimiento, me resulta curioso que ella haya aparecido asi tan de pronto.


	13. chap 13

Rick llama un par de días después, su voz suena un poco mal.

-hola.- dice en un tono bajo.

-Rick estás bien?

-no mucho.

-que pasó?

-estoy enfermo, recuerdas esa actividad de la que te hablé?

-si.

-caí al rio y estaba helado.

-cielos Rick, estás solo?

-no, mi madre ha estado unos días aquí, pero la verdad es que me siento terrible.

-has ido al médico?

-si, dijo que estuve muy cerca de una neumonía.

-pero estás mejorando verdad?

-si, pero aun me siento bastante mal.

-ya mejorarás.

-lo sé.

-pronto nos veremos.

-sobre eso, no podre ir por ti como lo habíamos planeado, han cancelado mi participación en la academia debido a que estoy enfermo.

-no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo sola, lo he hecho antes.

-bien, espero estar recuperado cuando vengas.

-lo mismo espero yo.

-me ha pasado algo curioso.

-que ha sido?

-soñé contigo, soñé que venías, soñé que me cuidabas.

-debió ser un buen sueño.

-el mejor, fue casi real, creí sentir tus manos tocando mi frente y tus labios en mis mejillas.

-vaya, debió ser una buena alucinación, Rick debo irme, tienes que descansar.

-bien, te llamaré en unos días.

-esta bien.

Lanie me mira cuando entra, sonríe pero luego su expresión cambia.

-paso algo?

-Rick no vendrá, está enfermo.

-pero tu iras no?

-si.

-alégrate podrás estar con él unos días.

-si.

-por que no vienes, nos reuniremos en casa de unos amigos de Javier, podrás distraerte un poco.

-no, no quiero salir.

-solo un par de horas luego cuando quieras podrás volver.

-mmm…bien solo un rato.

La reunión es en casa de unos amigos se Javier, no los conozco realmente, pero lanie parece estar muy bien, me siento mientras bebo una cerveza y luego salgo al jardín, miro la calle, el cielo nublado amenaza con dejar caer la lluvia.

-eres Kate?.- pregunta un sujeto detrás de mi.

-si.

-tu amiga dijo que necesitabas compañía.

-tengo cara de querer compañía?

-oye, solo es compañía.

-cual es tu nombre?

-Alan.

-bien Alan, si solo es compañía está bien, si no, puedes volver por donde viniste no estoy interesada.

-oye, tengo una relación, pero ella se ha ido un par de meses, yo tampoco estoy interesado en eso.

-bien pues ponte cómodo.

-eres amiga de lanie y Javier.

-lanie es mi compañera de casa, Javier es su novio.

-lo sé, tu amiga es bastante insistente.

-si entiendo.- ambos nos quedamos en silencio y solo después de varios minutos él se decide a hablar.

-y hay alguien en algún lugar?

-si.

-eres una chica linda, debe ser un sujeto afortunado.

-eso creo.

-iras a casa para fin de año?

-si, eso planeo.

-bien, yo también podré ver a Lisa entonces.

-estas enamorado de ella?

-demasiado.

-vas en serio.

-yo creo que si, ella está embarazada.

-vaya.

-si, vaya, fue una sorpresa pero estoy muy contento, la amo y ahora que se que voy a ser padre no puedo estar mas feliz.

-ya veo.

Pronto comienza a oscurecer, Alan ha sido buena compañía después de todo, hablamos de sus expectativas, de su bebé, de sus sueños y planes, le hablo de Rick, de lo enamorada que estoy de él.

no se cuanto tiempo pasamos hablando, ha sido interesante hablar con él, se despide de mi en cuanto lanie aparece para decirme que es hora de irnos.

Algunos días después Rick vuelve a llamar.

-te escuchas mejor.

-lo estoy.

-parecía que morirías la última vez.-digo sonriendo.

-en verdad estaba muriendo.

-en un par de días estaré allí.

-lo se, de verdad queria ir y que viajáramos de nuevo juntos.

-yo también, pero no te preocupes.

-como has estado Kate?

-bien, ansiosa por verte.

-como va la universidad?

-muy bien.

-ninguna novedad?

-no, hay algo que quieras saber, algo en especifico.

-yo…hablé con tu madre, vino a verme hace un par de días.

-y? Qué te dijo?

-hablamos de distintas cosas y luego dijo que había vista a mi exesposa saludándome.

-si algo me comentó.

-Kate, no quiero que pienses que…

-qué podría pensar?

-no sé, que quizá he estado viéndola.

-bueno ese es asunto tuyo, no lo crees?

-solo nos encontramos, la saludé y me sentí bastante incómodo por que hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía.

-Rick no te pedí que me explicaras.

-lo se, pero no es por eso que lo hago, me gustas tu, te quiero a ti, lo sabes verdad?

-lo sé.

-mi problema es que tu madre cree que es por meredith que he cambiado y no quiero que eso cause problemas entre nosotros si ella te dice algo que realmente no es.

-te diré la verdad, me pareció extraño y hasta curioso verlos en esa fotografía, juntos, pero no puedo juzgarte solo por una fotografía donde la saludas, seria ridículo de mi parte.

-la verdad es que solo la saludé, no hablamos de nada más, fue realmente extraño verla allí, no sé como es que llegó o con quien.

-si bueno, esas cosas pasan.

-tu padre irá a recogerte?

-si.

-tu madre me ha invitado a la cena de navidad, mi madre también ira, dijo que quiere verte.

-que bien.

-Kate…

-si?

-le diremos a tus padres lo que pasa entre nosotros?

-lo he pensado y creo que sería lo mejor, pero no me gustaría hacerlo ese día, quizá después con calma.

-bien, lo haremos como tu quieras.

-ya quiero estar allí, quiero besarte, abrazarte.

-yo también.

-debo irme lanie y yo estamos preparando nuestras cosas ella también ira a casa, me ha pedido que te diga que también te extraña, ambas odiamos lavar platos.

-escucho sus carcajadas.-pues que lástima.

-lo sé.

-adiós.

-adiós.

Un par de días después estoy en camino a la terminal, he tomado un taxi pues lanie ha salido mas temprano, he documentado mi equipaje y espero en la sala el anuncio de abordar, a pesar del frio que hace mis manos sudan, claro que estoy ansiosa por ver a mis padres pero este año es diferente, Rick está esperándome y la sensación de tenerlo allí es simplemente diferente.

Planeaba viajar en autobús cuando Rick viniera pero los planes cambiaron, así que el viaje en autobús lo dejaremos para otro día.

Algunas horas mas tarde mis padres me reciben, me abrazan y luego nos dirigimos a casa, el clima en verdad es terrible, está nublado un poco lluvioso y hace mucho frío.

-qué tal el vuelo?.- pregunta mi madre.

-lo mismo de siempre.

-todo bien entonces?

-todo bien.

-Rick me ha dicho que ira a cenar con nosotros esta noche, parece que se ha recuperado, no te dije que estaba enfermo.

-no me lo dijiste pero que bien que se este recuperando.

-su madre me dijo que meredith lo visitó hace algunos días, aunque no pudieron hablar realmente, Rick tenía fiebre y dormía profundamente.

-cielos parece que realmente fue malo.

-si, pero Martha dice que meredith se quedo con él un rato mientras ella salía a hacer algunas cosas.

-no sabía que ella había vuelto.

-nadie sabe realmente a que vino, pero Martha dice que se fue en cuanto ella volvió sin decir nada más, simplemente se despidió y se fue.

-que bien te informas mamá.

Ella sonríe pero no dice nada más, pienso en las palabras de Rick, en el sueño que dijo que tuvo y ahora no creo que haya sido un sueño, no del todo.

Mi padre me ayuda con mi equipaje, lo sube a mi habitación y luego se retira diciéndome que me espera para la cena.

Rick envía mensajes preguntándome si estoy en casa, luego me dice que llegara en un par de horas, siento un nudo en el estomago, estoy ansiosa por verlo.

Le ayudo a mi madre a preparar la cena y unos minutos antes de que Rick llegue subo de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiar mi ropa, tengo la necesidad de verme bien para él.

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación.

-ya voy mamá.- digo pensando que se trata de mi madre pero vuelven a tocar.-ma…-digo abriendo la puerta pero no es mi madre sino Rick quien me abraza, besa mis labios y cierra la puerta.

-te extrañé .- dice levantándome del suelo y apoyándome en la pared.

Sus manos me recorren, sus labios me besan ansiosos y yo no hago más que corresponderle de la misma manera hasta que recuerdo que mis padres están abajo y podrían escucharnos.

-Rick.-digo intentando separarme de él.-mis padres, Rick.

-lo siento, es que te extrañé tanto y he fantaseado con tenerte entre mis brazos desde hace mucho.-dice bajándome al suelo.

-lo sé, yo también, contrólate, ya tendremos tiempo.

\- él sonríe.-pero será tan poco.-dice besando mi cuello una vez más.

-Rick, por favor.

-Bien…qué tal el viaje?

-sin novedad, espera mi madre sabe que estas aquí, verdad?

-si, le dije que te avisaría que la cena estaba lista.

-bien.

-vamos?

-vamos.

-espera, se me olvidaba…-dice antes de volver a besarme.

No puedo luchar con él, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos mientras él rodea mi cintura y besa mis labios, pero sus labios cambian de sitio, baja lentamente por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello y una de sus manos se mete bajo mi ropa, lo que me hace emitir un gemido, su mano se mueve tocándome el trasero, lo aprieta y pronto siento como mis piernas pierden fuerza.

-deseaba tanto hacer esto.-dice acariandome, haciéndome temblar.

-Rick… Rick.-intento decirle que debemos bajar pero su nombre en mi boca suena más como una súplica de que siga.

Entonces sucede lo que sabía que pasaría si no se detenía, mi madre aparece buscándonos.

-Kate que… que demonios pasa aquí?

**_uff se armo la gorda, jajaja. nos leemos en el próximo._**


	14. chap 14

Rick se para frente a mi, mientras siento la cara caliente de la vergüenza, nunca antes mis padres me habían encontrado en una situación como esta, apoyo la cabeza en la espalda de Rick que se mantiene en silencio.

-sal de aqui- mi madre señala hacia el pasillo y mira a Rick esperando que se mueva.-no me oíste?, sal de aquí.

-señora Beckett puedo explicarlo, podemos explicarlo.-Rick toma mi mano y me hace ponerme a su lado.-Kate y yo tenemos una relación.

-una relación?, Richard siempre has sido bienvenido en mi casa, te queríamos como a un hijo, cuidaste de Kate cuando era pequeña, cuando se supone que pasó esto?

-mamá, hace seis meses que Rick y yo estamos juntos y…

-seis meses?, me dices que sedujiste a mi hija hace seis meses, has venido a casa tantas veces y no me lo pudiste decir, que clase de persona eres, me has estado mintiendo, ocultando cosas.

-mamá, no…

-qué pasa aquí?.- pregunta mi padre al escuchar los gritos de mi madre.

-pasa que tu hija estaba teniendo sexo con este hombre.

-eso no es verdad, no es asi.-dice Rick de inmediato y negando con la cabeza.

-no, entonces dime que hacían, se muy bien lo que vi, esto es increíble.

-papá, no hacíamos nada malo, yo quiero a Rick, nos queremos, estamos juntos desde el verano y…

-mi madre le interrumpe.- un momento, es ella la mujer de la que me hablaste?, a ella te referías cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado pero que ella era muy joven.

-si, es ella, y entonces usted dijo que debía luchar por este amor, que debía hacerlo si yo creía que era lo correcto y nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo.

-mamá por favor, tu siempre has dicho que Rick es un buen hombre, hace mas de un año que empezamos a sentir esto pero ambos nos negábamos, el verano pasado descubrimos que queremos estar juntos y que realmente nos queremos como para intentarlo.

-pero…pero…-mi padre solo nos mira sin saber que decir y mi madre está enojada, muy enojada.

-Rick quería decírselos fui yo quien quiso esperar, pero ahora que lo saben me gustaría mucho que nos apoyaran, Rick es un gran hombre me quiere y yo a él.

-necesito tiempo para pensar, ahora por favor vete.-vuelve a pedir mi madre.

-pero mamá…

-ahora no Kate, Richard por favor vete.

Rick besa mi mejilla está muy apenado por lo sucedido, mi madre ni le mira cuando él se va y yo quiero salir detrás de él pero mi padre me detiene.

-que haces mamá, él no ha hecho nada malo, lo único que hizo fue quererme.

-como es que esto pasó?.- pregunta mi padre.

-el día que nos encontramos en el autobús la primera vez, allí nos conocimos pero nada paso entonces...-mientras le cuento a mi padre la historia, mi madre sale de la habitación, al final me quedo sola, cuando bajo ellos no están allí supongo que se han ido a su habitación.

Le envío un mensaje a Rick, me siento en la obligación de hacerlo, él no contesta, miro el teléfono y decido llamarle, debe reconocer que ha sido su culpa que nos descubrieran.

-hola?.- digo en voz baja.

-Kate, lo siento, debí hacerte caso.

-claro que debiste pero está hecho, en algún momento iban a saberlo.

-si pero no asi, soy un idiota.

-estas en casa?

-si.

-espérame, ya voy.

-pero Kate tus padres se enojaran más.

-no te preocupes ya lo resolveré.

Me escabullo sin hacer ruido, me pongo mi abrigo y salgo, camino un par de calles antes de tomar un taxi, le doy la dirección y unos 15 minutos después estoy parada frente a su puerta.

-Kate no debiste venir.

-pero quise venir.-beso sus labios y luego me abrazo a él.

-tu madre estaba muy enojada.

-ya se le pasará.

-pero va a estar furiosa si descubre que no estás en casa.

-bueno debes reconocer que de no ser por ti no habríamos pasado por todo esto, que pensaste que iba a pasar cuando lo supieran?

-suspira y luego sonríe.-lo sé, pasé los últimos días imaginando como seria.

-Rick no soy una niña, creo que puedo saber que es lo que quiero y quiero que nuestra relación continúe, aunque mi madre esté algo enojada.

-y ahora?

-ahora podrías ofrecerme algo caliente por que afuera está helando.

-cierto, siéntate te prepararé chocolate.

-gracias.

-tienes hambre, la cena se canceló pero podemos pedir algo, yo la verdad no tengo mucho aquí .

-estoy bien, solo necesito algo caliente.

Rick sonríe mientras da vueltas por la cocina, le miro desde la barra, me gusta fantasear con la idea de que en el futuro asi es como será nuestra vida.

-dame tu abrigo, lo pondré por allá.-coloca la taza frente a mi para luego pararse a mi lado y esperar a que me quite el abrigo.

Me acerco a él y beso sus labios mientras me quito el abrigo, que mi madre nos interrumpiera no me quitó las ganas de hacer el amor con Rick, me deshago de su camisa lentamente, sus manos se posan en mi cintura, me acarician, se sienten tibias y suaves, debo reconocer que a estas alturas es difícil negarse a que todo se vuelva intenso en cuestión de segundos.

-sabes que esto es lo que nos ha metido en problemas.-sonrío y le miro fijamente sin dejar de mover mis manos sobre su piel.

-no puedo evitarlo Kate, puedo contenerme cuando no estas, pero ahora estas aquí , tan cerca y quiero besarte, tocarte, saber que volverás a irte no ayuda, serán seis largos meses en los que no voy a poder hacerlo.

-lo sé.

Pronto me tiene en sus brazos llevándome a la cama, haciéndome suspirar, los minutos pasan entre besos caricias y palabras susurradas al oído.

Estoy sentada en la cama vistiéndome cuando la puerta suena, ambos nos miramos pero es Rick quien se adelanta y antes de abrir pregunta de quien se trata.

-Richard abre por favor.-es su madre al parecer.

-madre.

-en que estabas pensando, donde está?

-Martha.- digo un tanto sorprendida cuando abre la puerta de la habitación y yo aun no termino de vestirme.

-que bien, te acuestas con la hija de nuestros amigos, que tiene 15 años menos que tu, en que estaban pensando, los dos, si estás aquí es por que quieres no es asi?

\- si.-digo en voz baja.

-madre, estoy enamorado de Kate.

-enamorado, claro.-ella suspira y se sienta en la cama.-sus padres me llamaron, no sabían donde estabas.-dice mirándome.- pasé 30 minutos tratando de tranquilizar a tus padres, no debiste irte así.

-lo se pero…

-no, no lo digas.-pone su mano en mi boca.-lo entiendo pero tus padres no, así que por favor llévala a casa.-se levanta y camina a la salida.-y por favor díganme que están usando protección o a su madre le va a dar algo si ella sale embarazada.

-claro que…

-no, no lo menciones, prefiero no saber los detalles, mañana iremos a cenar con ellos y espero que prepares una buena disculpa.

Martha sale dejándonos con una sensación un tanto extraña no solo por lo que ha dicho sino por que parecía estar mas preocupada por lo que dirían mis padres que por lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación minutos antes.

-te llevaré a casa.

Algunos minutos después salimos, vamos en completo silencio pero justo al llegar a casa él tiene un ataque de risa que no comprendo.

-qué demonios te pasa?

-estuvimos así de que mi madre nos encontrara en pleno…-hace el gesto con las manos y aunque al principio me molesta luego me río de la situación.

-vamos Rick no es gracioso, dos veces la misma noche, suena ridículo.

-lo sé, pero veamos el lado positivo, ya todos se han enterado, ahora solo hay que convencer a tus padres.

-mis padres?, tu madre que?

-ella está feliz.

-feliz?

-si, la conozco y le encantó la idea aunque claro quiso parecer muy ruda a mi no me engaña, ella nos va a ayudar mañana.

-claro como tenemos 15 años y no sabemos lo que hacemos.

-relájate, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.-acaricia mi mejilla.

-lo dice el que estaba muy preocupado.

-y lo estoy, pero ya pasó, es mejor que todo quede claro…te acompaño.- dice mientras se quita el cinturón de seguridad.

-mejor no, nos vemos mañana.

-adiós.-besa mis labios rápido antes de bajar.

-adiós.

Mi padre está esperándome en la sala.

-asi que aun te gusta tentar a tu suerte?, tu madre estaba muy enojada.

\- papá yo…

-hablaremos mañana, sube a tu habitación y espero que estés allí mañana.

No digo nada mas, subo y me encierro, Rick me envía un par de mensajes, me pregunta si ha habido mas problemas pero al decirle que todo está bien, termina por desearme buenas noches.

Cuando despierto por la mañana lo primero que veo es a mi madre parada a un lado de mi cama observándome.

\- mamá.-digo sorprendida.

-de verdad tienen una relación?.-pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-si.

-tienes sexo con él?

\- mamá...

-ambas sabemos que no eres una niña.-levanta la mano.

-si.

-por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-no lo sé, tenía dudas, no sabía si realmente quería que pasara, luego Rick hizo todas esas cosas por mi y ya no pude negar que sentía algo por él.

-pero Rick tenía una relación entonces, me vas a decir que de pronto decidieron que querían estar juntos.

-no, te lo he dicho ya, ambos estábamos inseguros, Rick tenía dudas, yo tenía dudas, su relación con esa mujer fue un intento de entender que ocurría con él y luego en el verano sucedió lo del autobús, cuando se estaba incendiando con él aun dentro supe que realmente quería que sucediera y también supe que todo puede terminar en un momento, no fue difícil saber entonces que no quería perderlo y perder la oportunidad que se nos estaba presentando.

-realmente lo quieres no?

-si.

-entonces no importa lo que diga no vas a dejarlo.

-yo solo quiero que estés de acuerdo, ambos lo queremos, él no es un desconocido, creo que es el hombre perfecto para mi.

-en eso tienes razón, aun así me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes.

-entiendo.

-vendrán esta noche a cenar, Rick y Martha.

-lo sé, su madre nos lo dijo anoche.

-entonces si estabas con él?

-si.

-baja a desayunar, tu padre y yo saldremos.

-gracias mamá.

-aun no me agradezcas.

Mis padres se van dejándome sola en casa, desayuno mientras veo televisión, el clima es mejor que el día anterior aunque aun hace frío, hoy el sol ha salido y el cielo azul luce hermoso.

Rick me llama cerca del mediodía, está ansioso por verme pero esta vez le recuerdo que nuestros padres estarán presentes asi que debe comportarse, escucho sus carcajadas y luego la llamada termina.

Paso la tarde viendo televisión no tengo ganas de salir, cerca de las 5 mis padres vuelven, aunque mi madre no habla mucho conmigo le ayudo con la cena, mis padres se quedan en la cocina mientras yo subo un momento a mi habitación, desde mi ventana veo cuando Rick y su madre llegan, esta vez bajo rápido y abro la puerta antes de que ellos toquen, beso la mejilla de Martha para saludarla y luego Rick besa mis labios, es un beso muy breve pero muy significativo pues es la primera vez que no tenemos que escondernos para hacerlo, al menos no de nuestros padres.

Martha es la primera en entrar y saludar a mis padres, y luego Rick y yo entramos tomados de la mano, aunque a mi madre no le hace mucha gracia.

La situación es un tanto extraña, no es como las otras veces en las que Rick ha venido a cenar, claro que mis padres no lo veían como lo ven hoy y aunque resulta raro después de unos minutos todos nos sentamos a la mesa, la cena está servida.

Los minutos pasan, mi padre hace el intento por hablar de lo que sea sin tocar el tema que realmente nos tiene aquí, siento la mano de Rick apretando la mía, intenta hacerme sentir relajada.

**_pues todo tranquilo, sin mayor problema, no se ustedes pero me gusta que en esta historia todo se resuelva rápido, nos leemos en el próximo_**.


	15. chap 15

La cena termina, le ayudo a mi madre a recoger, Rick me ayuda a lavar los platos mientras nuestros padres se dirigen a la sala, por unos minutos no escuchamos de que hablan.

-todo estará bien.-dice Rick en voz baja.-no me voy a dar por vencido, si algo no resulta bien hoy.

-yo tampoco.-beso sus labios rápido y seguimos lavando.

-creo que es hora de que vengan.-dice mi padre detrás de nosotros.

Rick coloca el último plato en su lugar y luego se seca las manos, lo observo mientras termina y luego caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el sillón justo frente a nuestros padres que nos miran fijamente y con seriedad.

-pues, estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes ya son adultos y que al parecer no importa lo que hagamos o digamos ustedes ya están decididos a seguir.

\- mamá, no es que no nos importe, simplemente quisimos esperar un poco estar seguros de lo que íbamos a hacer.

-señora Beckett, realmente quiero a su hija, la respeto y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que ella pueda volver.

-la respetas?, anoche los encontré en su habitación y no precisamente hablando.

-el rostro de Rick se sonroja.-lo siento, no, no sé que decir.

-podrías disculparte por lo menos.-dice mi padre esta vez, mientras Martha se cubre la boca para no reír.

-qué es tan gracioso?.- pregunta mi madre.

-oh vamos, ya fue suficiente, no ven la expresión en sus rostros, no son unos niños, lo acaban de decir y no estaban haciendo nada que nosotros no hubiésemos hecho, fue un desliz, Rick se arrepiente, no es así hijo?

-si, si, de verdad lo siento.

-era inevitable, de cualquier manera lo iban a hacer.

-madre no me ayudes.

-es la verdad, no seamos ridículos, ellos se quieren, no hay nada mas que agregar, lo acepten o no seguirán juntos, aunque yo preferiría que no hicieran más escándalo, conocen a Richard desde hace bastantes años, saben quien es, Kate no se está yendo con un idiota, por mi parte todo está bien y la verdad es que me alegra que estén juntos, fin de la historia.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, Rick siempre ha demostrado ser un buen hombre.-dice mi padre tomando la mano de mi madre.

-estas de acuerdo con esto?

-si, lo estoy, no han hecho nada malo.

Mi madre parece meditarlo algunos minutos, Rick y yo nos miramos preocupados pero al final después de un suspiro ella sonríe.

-pues si no hay más remedio.

-me acerco a ella y la abrazo.-gracias mamá.

Mi padre sirve un par de copas, mientras ellos hablan de otros asuntos, nosotros nos quedamos sentados en el sillón mirando una película, sus manos acarician disimuladamente mis manos y cada vez que puede deja un beso en mi mejilla, me abraza y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Richard es hora de irnos.

-bien.

-vendrás mañana?.- pregunto aun pegada a él.

-un rato por la tarde, si tus padres no tienen inconveniente .

Miro a mi madre ansiosa, ella solo hace un movimiento con la cabeza y yo abrazo a Rick de nuevo.

-te veo mañana.-beso su mejilla.

-hasta mañana entonces.-dice él después de besar la mía.-gracias por la cena.

Ambos salen después de despedirse, los observo desde la ventana hasta que se pierden y suspiro, me voy a mi habitación, es hora de dormir.

La tarde siguiente Rick viene, trae algunas cosas con él, dice que son para la cena de navidad y luego saca de la bolsa tres obsequios, todos tienen una etiqueta que dice no abrir hasta navidad.

Tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el sillón, vemos televisión, me abraza, por un momento se siente un poco extraño estar asi con él y que mis padres lo sepan pero poco a poco esa sensación desaparece, resulta ciertamente reconfortante que asi sea.

Luego de una hora mis padres nos dejan solos, Rick me mira con una sonrisa en los labios, su mano acaricia mi pierna y luego me besa.

-qué crees que haces?.- digo rodeando su cuello.

-nada.

-quieres estar en problemas otra vez, te gusta el peligro.

-escucho sus carcajadas.-quedarse solo contigo ya es peligroso, hacer lo que hago le pone aun más emoción.

-si claro señor castle, admite que estabas realmente nervioso y apenado anoche.

-no puedo negarlo.

Vemos televisión un poco más pero pronto sus besos se dirigen a mi cuello y sus manos acarician mi espalda.

\- vayamos arriba.

Me levanto del sillón y tomo su mano para subir a mi habitación, justo en el momento que escucho a mi madre reír y luego la puerta se abre, Rick me mira con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la puerta, se despide de mis padres y se va no sin antes mirarme una vez mas y sonreír.

Le ayudo a mi madre a acomodar las cosas que han traído, son cosas para la cena de navidad, mañana será un gran día y hasta entonces veré a Rick.

Temprano salgo, decido que este año compraré un regalo para Rick, es la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos y creo que sería apropiado ya que el mio descansa bajo el árbol en casa.

Camino por el centro comercial, elijo una corbata y una camisa para Rick, mientras la señorita que me atiende envuelve el obsequio veo a una mujer pasar, su rostro me es familiar pero no la recuerdo, camino por el pasillo cuando la vuelvo a ver, habla con un hombre, me mira unos segundos cuando paso junto a ellos, entonces la recuerdo, es la ex esposa de Rick, ella hace un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y luego vuelve a lo que hace.

De vuelta en casa en mi habitación, decido no pensar más ella sin embargo mientras volvía pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella haya vuelto para intentar algo con Rick.

Rick llega alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, viene solo, su madre llegará más tarde pues a ido de visita con algunas amigas suyas.

Rick nos ayuda a preparar la cena, luego sale con mi padre a comprar algunas bebidas y en cuestión de minutos vuelven, mientras la cena se cocina en el horno y mi madre termina de hacer algunas cosas en la cocina, Rick y yo subimos a mi habitación, siempre con una mirada de advertencia de mis padres.

Rick se sienta en la cama, me muestra un nuevo edificio en la academia que será inaugurado el próximo año, percibo el aroma de su colonia mientras me acerco a él, acerco mi nariz a su cuello, dejo pequeños besos detrás de su oreja.

-eres una traviesa, lo sabes?

-lo sé.

Seguimos besándonos pero al escuchar la voz de su madre decidimos bajar, la saludamos y pronto todos estamos reunidos, el reloj marca las 9 cuando mi madre nos invita a pasar a la mesa.

Todo parece estar bien, cenamos, y bebemos algunas copas después, justo a la media noche nos abrazamos, intercambiamos obsequios, hablamos de distintas cosas, cuando comienzo a bostezar mi madre sugiere que tanto Rick como su madre se queden en casa.

Él me mira curioso, ambos nos hacemos la misma pregunta.

Rick y su madre duermen en mi habitación y yo en la de mis padres, ambos reímos, obviamente mi madre no iba a dejar que compartiéramos la cama.

La mañana siguiente se despiden de nosotros, Martha irá a visitar a algunos amigos.

Dos días pasan desde entonces aunque Rick no esté yendo a la academia por las fiestas, si tiene algo de trabajo atrasado, decido entonces ir a visitarlo una tarde, hacemos de todo menos trabajar, todo queda olvidado en la mesa mientras pasamos varios minutos en la cama, al final Rick prepara café, aun estamos en la cama cuando alguien llega, toca un par de veces.

-esperas a alguien?

-no.-se pone los pantalones

-será tu madre?

-no lo creo, las visitas a sus amigos suelen extenderse y a veces no vuelve a casa hasta el día siguiente.

-me pongo una de sus camisas y me adelanto, escucho el toque en la puerta una vez más.-ya voy.-grito antes de abrir.

Una mujer me mira sorprendida, no puedo ver bien su rostro, usa una bufanda que cubre la mitad de su cara, su cabello esta recogido y cubierto por un sombrero.

-oh vaya.-me mira fon curiosidad.-busco a Richard.-entonces me deja ver su cara al descubrirla un poco.

\- él está ocupado, pero ahora le llamo.-me hago atrás para dejarla pasar.

Camino rápido de regreso a la habitación, Rick me mira cuando entro.

-quien era?

-tu ex.

-qué?...se ha ido?

-esta esperándote.

Rick no dice nada más, termina de vestirse, mientras yo busco mi ropa, el sale de la habitación, escucho sus pasos y luego escucho el saludo que le hace.


	16. chap 16

-hola, no quiero ser descortés pero, qué haces aquí?.

-hola, lo lamento no sabía que estarías acompañado.

-esta bien, dime que te trae por aquí?.

-Chris falleció, su familia me pidió que te informara que el funeral se llevará a cabo después de año nuevo.

-oh, no sabía , que pasó?.

-un accidente de auto, la semana pasada.

-por eso volviste?

-si, estabas enfermo el día que vine a decírtelo, su madre está destrozada y su hermano no sabía donde localizarte.

-entiendo, está bien, gracias.

-pensé que podríamos ir juntos, será un viaje de un día.

-no lo sé, quizá.-ambos hacen una pausa, se miran sin hablar por varios segundos.

-como has estado Rick, veo que has mejorado.

-si la verdad es que si, todo bien, el trabajo, mi madre.

-tienes una relación también.

-si.

-estas enamorado?

-por que me preguntas eso?

-simple curiosidad.

-si lo estoy, ella…mmm…soy feliz con ella y tu, sigues con Joel?

-no, hace un año que lo dejamos.

-esas cosas pasan.

-creo que no he podido superar lo nuestro.

-no entiendo a que viene tu comentario.

-creí que tal vez podríamos intentarlo, yo…

-pensaste que podrías volver como si nada hubiese pasado?.-la voz de Rick cambia.

-para ser sincera si.

-y qué te hizo pensar que podría ser así?.-puedo verlo cruzar los brazos.

-no lo sé Rick, nosotros nos amábamos.

-eso es verdad, te ame tanto, como no tienes idea.

-y entonces que pasó?. -la veo acercarse a Rick.

-ya lo olvidaste?.-Me sobresalto cuando escucho a Rick levantar la voz, me acerco más a la puerta, la abro un poco y sigo escuchando.-ya olvidaste lo que pasó?, por que yo no.

-te pedí perdón, traté de enmendarlo.

-y te perdoné, no le dije a nadie lo que hiciste, te hice ver ante todos como una buena mujer, les hice creer a todos que yo había tenido la culpa por mi actitud, por lo que me pasó, por que te amaba y por que no quería que nuestros amigos tuvieran una mala imagen de ti.

-en parte fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

-lo sé y jamás lo he negado pero tu no dudaste en arrojarte a los brazos de mi amigo en cuanto hubo problemas.

-tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí, luego me rechazaste, que esperabas que hiciera?

-que esperaras, que comprendieras, yo te amaba y quería tener una familia contigo, pero necesitaba tiempo, ahora me dices que tu sufriste… sabes que…envíale mis saludos a la familia de Chris y luego inventa una excusa por que no pienso ir contigo, en cuanto pueda me pondré en contacto con ellos, ahora por favor vete.

-Rick…

-no me llames así, por favor vete.-Rick abre la puerta y espera que ella salga.

La veo parada en medio del salón, puedo verla mirándolo fijamente y a Rick con los puños apretados, la mujer no dice nada mas, se para en la puerta y luego sale sin mirar atrás, Rick apoya la cabeza en la puerta cuando por fin la cierra, suspira y yo dudo de si debería acercarme.

-Rick?.- pregunto en voz baja pero sin acercarme.-Rick estás bien?.-entonces me mira y se acerca para abrazarme.-qué pasó Rick?

-lo has escuchado.

-no pude evitarlo, lo siento yo…

-esta bien.

Toma mi mano y me lleva de nuevo a la habitación, se sienta en la cama apoyado en la pared, me ayuda a subir junto a él, Rick suspira y luego comienza con la historia.

-teníamos un amigo en común, desde hace muchos años, lo viste un par de veces, pero estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, Chris nos presentó... ella ha venido a decirme que ha fallecido... sé que también escuchaste lo otro, Joel se hizo mi amigo en la academia, éramos tres Joel, Charlie y yo, Charlie murió aquel día, Joel estuvo conmigo, con nosotros, yo creí que era mi amigo, un par de días antes de salir del hospital meredith y yo habíamos tenido una discusión, no recuerdo por qué, entonces ella simplemente lo dijo, estábamos en la habitación cuando ella enfurecida dijo que se había acostado con él, que lo había hecho antes y que lo seguía haciendo, cuando confronte a Joel por lo que ella dijo, él no lo negó dijo que era verdad pero que ella lo había buscado, le había dicho que buscaba apoyo y una cosa había llevado a la otra, cuando nuestros amigos y familiares se enteraron del divorcio les hice creer que yo la había orillado a tomar esa decisión y lo demás es historia.

-por qué?

-aun la amaba Kate, creí que era lo correcto a pesar de lo que había hecho, luego ellos se fueron y asi terminó.

-pero…

-ella tiene razón yo la rechacé primero, estaba enojado sin embargo luego me di cuenta de que era afortunado por estar vivo y por tenerla conmigo, fui muy ingenuo, esa es la verdad.

-no, pasaste por un momento difícil eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

Nos quedamos en la cama hasta que mi teléfono suena, mi madre me pregunta donde estoy y cuando voy a volver a casa, no quiero dejarlo solo, pero debo hacerlo, él se ofrece a llevarme y una hora después estoy en casa.

La cena de año nuevo es en casa otra vez, Rick y su madre vienen, todo está bien hasta que llega el momento de despedirnos, ambos tenemos un nudo en la garganta pues en un par de días me iré.

Mi madre nos permite esta vez pasar la noche en mi habitación ya que Martha es invitada a otro lugar y Rick no va con ella.

Aun cuando dormimos en la misma cama, solo hablamos, nos acariciamos y besamos pero no hacemos el amor, permanecemos despiertos toda la noche haciendo planes.

-te voy a extrañar.

-lo se.

-prometo llamarte dos o tres o cuatro o quizá cinco días a la semana.

-esperare entonces.

Dormimos abrazados, es reconfortante sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

El día que debo irme Rick viene muy temprano, me trae algunas cosas, dice que son para el viaje y para que tenga algo que abrazar cuando duerma esa noche.

Antes de que se vaya me despido de él con un beso, uno con el que intento decirle que lo voy a extrañar demasiado.

Algunos días pasan desde entonces, Rick me llama por las noches siempre que puede, nuestras conversaciones se extienden pero no volvemos a hablar del asunto de su ex esposa, no quiero preguntar y él tampoco hace comentarios.

La vida se hace rutinaria, me dedico a estudiar y los fines de semana a trabajar, por ahora no tengo otros intereses, la primavera vuelve y el momento de volver a ver a Rick se acerca.

-esta vez iré por ti.

-lo harás?.- pregunto sonriendo.

-lo tengo todo planeado, saldré un par de días antes, me dedicaré esos días a tenerte en la cama, no podrás escapar.

-no es que quiera hacerlo, escapar.

-luego quiero que me acompañes a la academia y cuando termine mi trabajo allí volveremos a casa.

-en autobús.

-asi es, este será nuestro tercer viaje juntos quiero que hagamos algo especial será un viaje de dos días.

-dos días?.- Rick asiente.-y que haremos?

-es una sorpresa, no te adelantes, no lo arruines.

-esta bien, puedo confiar en ti.

-siempre puedes confiar en mi.

-cuanta seguridad.

Ambos reímos, luego Rick se despide, tiene trabajo pendiente y yo debo levantarme temprano.

Rick lanza besos a la pantalla y sonríe, este es un Rick diferente, es alegre, sonríe todo el tiempo, hace planes y me dice que me ama cada vez que puede, es diferente al Rick del primer viaje, yo me siento muy bien cuando hablo con él y lo extraño pero me consuelo con la idea de que pronto nos veremos.

-Kate Beckett enamorada.-lanie sonríe mientras corta una manzana.-no creí verte así, supuse que seria algo pasajero pero ese policía se ha robado tu corazón.

-no puedo negarlo, me encanta.

-vaya.

No hace mas comentarios, se sienta en el sillón mientras ve la televisión a mi lado.

Una semana antes de que Rick llegue preparo mis cosas, el próximo año será el último en la universidad, las cosas van a cambiar y aunque antes no me hacia feliz volver a casa ahora tengo una idea completamente diferente de lo que quiero pues ahora Rick está allí esperándome, todo cambia, en este caso ha sido mejor de lo que pensé.

El día que Rick llega voy a recibirlo a la terminal, corro a abrazarlo en cuanto lo veo aparecer entre la multitud, me cuelgo de su cuello y beso sus labios con urgencia, hundo la nariz en su cuello me encanta el aroma de su piel y me encanta sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, volvemos en un taxi, durante el camino de vuelta no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima, necesito sentirlo junto a mi, sus labios besándome y sus manos acariciando todo cuanto puede.

Sus cosas quedan olvidadas en la sala, mientras en mi habitación la ropa desaparece en cuestión de segundos, le escucho decirme al oído que me ha extrañado mucho y que deseaba hacer el amor conmigo cada noche, no puedo hablar, solo suspirar y corresponder a sus caricias.

Cuando todo termina nos quedamos en la cama, me gusta sentir su piel desnuda, sus manos recorriéndome, se que solo hace una pausa antes de volver a la acción, estos minutos son mas importantes que hacer el amor en si por que el silencio lo inunda todo, no hablamos solo nos miramos, nos tocamos, con esas pequeñas acciones nos decimos cuanto nos amamos.

-te has estado ejercitando.-digo pasando mis dedos por su pecho.

-si un poco, es parte de todo.

-si, aun sigues con la rehabilitación?

-si, tengo que hacerlo para poder dominar el uso de la prótesis, no es como que te la vas a poner y harás todo como si fuese tu pie, entiendes?

-si, lleva tiempo.

-además he pasado mas tiempo en el gimnasio como ejemplo para mis muchachos de que con esfuerzo pueden lograr lo que se propongan.

-y de paso le das espectáculo a tus alumnas.

-no lo hago por eso, lo sabes, a la única que quiero impresionar es a ti.

-pero eso no quita que otras te vean y tengan fantasías y…-Rick se incorpora y me besa.

-y es una lástima para ellas, por que no estoy interesado, estoy enamorado de ti, ellas solo pueden fantasear, en mis fantasías solo estas tú y la mejor parte es que en algún momento te voy a tener para cumplirlas todas.

\--todas?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

\--todas.-repite él mientras baja lentamente dejando besos por todos lados, levanta mis piernas sobre sus hombros y yo siento que respiro con dificultad cuando su lengua hace maravillas.

Nos quedamos en la cama el resto de la tarde, Rick parece tener demasiada energía e imaginación pues cada vez me sorprende más.

Por la noche salimos a comprar la cena, caminamos tomados de la mano, nos besamos cada vez que nos detenemos y es Rick quien insinúa que no tiene intenciones de dormir pues después de cenar y recoger un poco de nuevo me veo rodeada por sus brazos mientras su boca lame mi cuello y una erección se manifiesta bajo su ropa y a la cual acaricio con esmero, meto mi mano para acariciarlo directamente haciendo que se estremezca y su cadera cobre vida moviéndose al ritmo de mi mano, me arrodillo frente a él para tomarlo con mi boca mientras enreda los dedos en mi cabello y suspira dejándose llevar por mis caricias.

Unos minutos mas tarde me lleva la cama, sin dejar de besarme se deshace del resto de mi ropa, me dice al oído lo mucho que me ama y cuanto me desea, no solo me lo dice lo demuestra con sus acciones, con sus besos y caricias.


	17. chap 17

Acompañarlo a la academia fue un tanto extraño, sus amigos nos miraban como si fuese algo muy raro que Rick tuviese una relación conmigo, no solo por la diferencia de edad sino por que Rick es diferente en algunos aspectos que ellos desconocían.

-asi que está muy enamorado?.- me pregunta un sujeto mientras espero que Rick vuelva.

-si.

-sabes yo conocí a Rick después de, ya sabes, era un sujeto extraño, parecía estar enojado todo el tiempo, no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuese necesario y era demasiado estricto.-le miro sin comprender a donde va con sus comentarios.-creí que siempre había sido un gruñón y un antipático.

-y luego?

-pues si es un gruñón y un antipático pero es bueno en su trabajo.

-claro.

-solo por curiosidad, que le has visto, que ha llamado tu atención de él?

-no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

-pero…

-lista?.- la voz de Rick detrás de nosotros interrumpe el discurso del hombre.

Rick besa mi mejilla y luego caminamos rumbo al salón donde hará una última presentación y luego volveremos a casa, me siento al fondo del mismo, escucho con atención todo lo que dice, habla sobre sus días en la academia, su paso por la estación de policía y luego da una versión resumida de lo ocurrido, de las cosas que ha tenido que superar hablando profesionalmente pero evita entrar en detalles cuando le preguntan sobre su vida personal, al final algunos chicos se acercan para saludarlo.

-nos vamos?.- pregunto cuando por fin salimos al pasillo.

-si, vamos.

-hey Richard, te vas?.- un sujeto nos mira.

-hey no sabia que habías vuelto.-Rick se acerca para saludar al hombre.

-hace un par de semanas.

-que bien, te presento a mi novia Kate, Kate el es mi amigo Jacob, fuimos compañeros en la academia.

-es un gusto conocerla señorita, no te vayas aún, vayamos a comer algo, yo invito.

-vamos.

Durante camino ambos hablan de cosas que desconozco, lo único que tengo claro es que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven, que son amigos y que me siento un poco extraña mirándolos hablar. Llegamos a un bar no muy lejos, parece uno de esos bares de policía, de las paredes cuelgan fotografías de uniformados y todos los saludan con cierta familiaridad.

Antes de pedir algo el amigo de Rick se adelanta y pide algunas cervezas, mientras esperamos siguen hablando y sonriendo, pero pronto el tema cambia.

-y como está tu madre?

-bien ya sabes, ella no está quieta en un solo lugar.

-si, entiendo y ahora tienes una relación.

-Rick sonríe con orgullo y luego toma mi mano.-si, Kate y yo empezamos hace un año.

-y veo que van muy en serio.

-claro.

-bien por ti, piensan casarse?

-algún día.-le escucho decir haciendo que me sonroje.

-bien pues espero que me invites.-mira su reloj.-debo irme Richard pero ha sido un placer hablar contigo, señorita.-me mira y toma mi mano.-espero que no sea la primera y última vez que nos veamos.

-eso espero yo también.

Nos quedamos un rato más después de que él se va y luego Rick ordena comida, no hablamos mucho mientras comemos.

El día siguiente lo pasamos de nuevo en casa, cocinamos juntos, empacamos cosas y vemos televisión un rato pero nuestro intento de pasar el día descansando se ve frustrado por las manos de Rick que parecen tener vida propia.

-esta es tu idea de descansar?.- pregunto mientras siento sus labios recorriendo mi espalda.

-tu tampoco querías descansar, admítelo.

-tienes razón, pero tu empezaste.

-y tu quisiste seguir.

-mmm, cielos no pares.

Los labios de Rick se posan sobre mi cuello y lo succionan, una de sus manos acaricia mi costado derecho y la otra viaja hasta mi pecho mientras puedo sentir su erección entre mis piernas, creo que nunca antes lo había hecho tantas veces en tan poco tiempo pero Rick, Rick tiene algo que me invita a hacer el amor con él incluso cuando creo que estoy cansada y no puedo más.

-de pronto Rick susurra en mi oído.-te amo Kate.-su respiración es irregular.-me vuelves loco…cásate conmigo. -dice antes de besarme.

-qué?

-se mi esposa.-con ambas manos toma mi cadera y siento como me penetra con lentitud.

-hablas en serio?.- pregunto incrédula.

-crees que jugaría con eso ahora, así?...claro que hablo en serio, quiero que seas mi esposa.-sus movimientos se hacen rápidos y yo no puedo evitar gemir por el orgasmo que me recorre.

-si.-digo después de un par de minutos tratando de reponerme.

Rick sonríe y vuelve a besarme, sus besos se vuelven tiernos sin intenciones de nada mas y sus manos siguen acariciándome, me observa unos segundos.

-te amo Richard castle.-pongo mis manos en cada hombro luego de cambiar lugares y quedar sobre él.-no te dejaré ir nunca.

-no planeo irme nunca.

Me inclino para besarlo mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

30 minutos después lo observo dormir, su brazo aun me rodea y yo apoyo la barbilla en su pecho, siento como sube y baja, paso mi dedo delineando su mentón sintiendo la barba que ha comenzado a crecer, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, amo a Richard castle no lo puedo negar.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y salimos, Rick ha insistido en que tiene una sorpresa para mi y me ha prohibido toda clase de preguntas, me dice que lo ha planeado el tiempo suficiente y luego sonríe, me encanta verlo sonreír, amo a este Rick tan alegre y tan lleno de vida que por momentos me cuesta creer que alguna vez haya sido diferente.

Llegamos a la terminal 15 minutos antes de que se escuche el anuncio de que podemos abordar y una vez en nuestros asientos es cuestión de minutos antes de darnos cuenta de que nos movemos.

Rick me mira ansioso y cerca de tres horas de viaje después, el conductor anuncia la primera parada, Rick baja rápido, compra un par de bebidas y vuelve a su sitio a mi lado.

El día es hermoso, el sol ilumina todo y el cielo es completamente azul, de nuevo en el camino ambos dormimos un rato pero cerca de 4 horas después llegamos a nuestro destino, Rick me mira nervioso.

-espero que te guste el lugar.-dice tomando mi mano.-lo encontré en un sitio de viajes y me gustó, no lo pensé mucho, solo hice una reservación, espero que no te moleste pero nos iremos hasta dentro de dos días.

-dos días?

-si bueno le avisé a tus padres que estaríamos aquí un día más y tu madre se alarmó un poco pero creo que al final entendió.

Ante mi se presenta un hotel con una vista hermosa, el lugar es precioso, miro por el enorme ventanal mientras Rick se encarga del registro y luego toma mi mano para llevarme a la habitación, que es realmente increíble, no puedo evitar sentirme realmente sorprendida al ver todo, estoy sin palabras.

-te gusta?

-es hermoso, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este, gracias.

-yo debería darte las gracias a ti por estar aquí conmigo.

-bueno la gratitud es mutua.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde recorriendo el lugar, la vista al lago es hermosa y aunque el lugar es pequeño es realmente perfecto.

-espero que no te moleste que sea así de pequeño…

-es perfecto Rick, estamos juntos y es perfecto.

Por la noche cenamos algo ligero y nos vamos a la cama, la verdad es que los dos estamos cansados, nos hemos levantado temprano, el viaje en el autobús y luego el recorrido nos han dejado agotados.

Cerca de las 10 justo antes de dormirme llega un mensaje, al abrirlo veo que se trata de uno de mis asesores, me dice que tengo la oportunidad de viajar y estudiar en otro país por algunos meses, me pide que le llame en cuanto pueda para darme los detalles y también para que tome una decisión en no más de dos semanas pues me iría al regresar a la universidad.

-tus padres?.- pregunta Rick.

-no, es de…la universidad.

-oh y que querían?

-me ofrecen estudiar unos meses en un pais extranjero.

-pero…

-no pienso aceptar.

-por que no?

-no quiero dejarte.

-no tomes una decisión por mi, hazlo por ti, si crees que es bueno para ti hazlo, ve, no es que nunca volverás, seran solo unos meses, no?

-si, eso dice.

-y cuando te irías?

-cuando vuelva.

-yo voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario lo sabes.

-lo sé.

-no tomes una decisión ahora, piénsalo pero recuerda que es por ti, no por nadie más.

Rick besa mi frente y luego se acomoda en la cama para dormir, me rodea con su brazo y suspira.

Serán solo unos meses, me repito, es una buena oportunidad de aprender algo más, algo nuevo, otro idioma, otras personas, pero luego pienso en Rick, muerdo mi labio preocupada, serán solo unos meses, repito hasta que el cansancio me vence.


	18. chap 18

**_hola, como estan?, realmente espero que bien, se que la situación sigue siendo complicada, cierto dia mientras escribía pensé en si les gustaría _****_otro paquete de pequeñas historias como las de esperando, pero de esta historia, escribí un par pero aun necesitan de unos arreglos y no estaba segura de cuando subirlos o si estarían interesados, entonces espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo._**

por la mañana vamos al lago, pasamos un buen rato después de desayunar, paseamos tomados de la mano, cerca del medio día volvemos a la habitación, Rick se queja de un poco de dolor, así que pasamos un rato en la cama, pronto lo veo cerrar los ojos y mientras él duerme yo hablo con mi madre.

-bien mamá, Rick está cansado y duerme un rato.

-cuando vuelven?

-pronto, Rick reservó un par de días.

-creí que tenía trabajo.

\- él siempre tiene trabajo... mamá hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, con ustedes cuando vuelva.

-qué hiciste?

-qué?, no, es de la universidad.

-estas segura?, no quiero que vengas a decirme que seremos abuelos.

-no mamá.

-bien.

-bien, hablaremos después.

Me levanto y camino por la habitación, miro a Rick que aun duerme, usa unos pantalones de algodón, uno de sus brazos descansa sobre su pecho mientras el otro está sobre su cabeza en la almohada, suspiro mientras me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

No será tan malo, amo a Rick e irme algunos meses no será diferente de lo que ahora nos sucede, la diferencia es que estaré en un lugar a mayor distancia, escucho a Rick removerse en la cama, con su mano me busca.

-Kate?.-dice medio dormido.

-aquí estoy.-camino lentamente hacia él.

-ven aquí.-me recuesto junto a él.-deberíamos casarnos ya, antes de que te vayas.

-no haremos eso, quiero todos los pasos como deben ser, ni siquiera me has dado el anillo.

-esta bien, pero lo haremos en cuanto vuelvas.

-aun no he dicho si me iré.

-lo harás, lo sé, te conozco.

Casi al anochecer salimos de nuevo, cenamos y paseamos un rato, el día por supuesto termina con nosotros en la cama, mientras vemos una película.

La vuelta a casa llega más pronto de lo que creímos, de nuevo en la terminal estamos listos para irnos, Rick toma mi mano mientras andamos por el pasillo.

Miro hacia el cielo mientras pienso en lo que sucederá cuando le diga a mi madre que planeo irme y que voy a casarme con Rick, no sé que le causará más impresión, que me vaya o que me case con él.

Mientras el autobús avanza recuerdo los viajes anteriores, la primera vez que vi a Rick, cuando lo toqué y cuando me sorprendió mirándole el trasero, sonrío mientras recuerdo y el año pasado la angustia que pasamos después del accidente y nuestra noche en la habitación del hotel mientras esperábamos volver a casa, estos viajes con Rick se han convertido en una especie de tradición para nosotros y me gustaría que volviésemos a hacerlo el próximo año.

-estas bien?.- pregunta Rick mirándome fijamente.-has estado muy callada.

-pienso en el pasado, nuestro pasado.

-y?

-prométeme algo.

-lo que quieras.

-haremos un viaje en autobús cada año por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-bueno, si eso deseas.

-eso deseo.

Rick sonríe y besa mis labios, el resto del viaje hacemos planes, él quiere que nos casemos el próximo año y aunque al principio su idea suena descabellada no puedo negar que me llena de emoción saber que quizá dentro de un año nuestra vida sea diferente.

Kevin aparece en la terminal cuando llegamos, me llevan a casa, Rick se despide de mi en la entrada después de besarme y prometer que me llamará en cuanto llegue a casa.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde recibo su llamada, lo escucho sonreír mientras deambula por la habitación buscando algo, promete que me llamará en un par de días, tiene algo de trabajo y tendrá que ocuparse de ello.

No me molesta, la verdad es que la última semana fue increíble y no tengo inconvenientes por que pasemos unos días sin vernos, claro que Rick ha prometido que me llamará por las noches.

-Kate tu padre y yo iremos al cine.-mi madre esta parada detrás de mi.

-puedo ir?

-quieres ir con nosotros?

-no tengo nada que hacer, pero si hago mal tercio…

-no, puedes venir si quieres.

Mientras vamos en el auto mi madre de observa por el espejo y luego se atreve a preguntar ya que yo no lo he hecho.

-de que querías hablar?

-eso…yo…me han ofrecido viajar.

-a donde?

-no lo se aun, uno de mis asesores me lo ha propuesto y aunque dudé al principio ahora creo que estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo.

-y cuando te irías?

-en cuanto vuelva a la universidad, pero aun tengo que hablar con él para conocer todos los detalles.

-pues si has tomado una decisión supongo que no hay mucho que hacer, crees que será bueno para ti?

-si, es una buena oportunidad.

-y Richard?

-ya lo sabe y la verdad es que no queria hacerlo por él pero después de hablarlo me ha hecho ver que no es nada diferente a lo que hemos estado haciendo, solo que ahora la distancia será mayor.

Ellos no dicen nada más, vemos la película y por la noche volvemos sin tocar más el tema, no lo veo necesario.

Asi como lo ha prometido Rick me llama cada noche sin embargo lo que serían dos días se convirtieron en cinco, una semana completa en la que no nos vemos, creí que no seria tan malo pasar estos días sin vernos pero después de nuestra semana juntos las cosas cambiaron, son diferentes y el fin de semana quiero verlo, quiero estar con él.

-dijiste que si nos veríamos.

-se lo que dije Kate pero debo ir, es parte de mi trabajo.

-claro…y cuantos días te vas?

-dos.

-eso es mucho Rick.

-no más de los que pasaremos separados cuando te vayas.

-lo sé pero queria aprovechar el verano para estar contigo.

-nos veremos la próxima semana, irás al baile de graduación conmigo?

-si.

-bien, te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Rick debe asistir a un curso de capacitación en Boston y se irá dos días, con eso la suma aumenta y son casi 10 días los que no podré verlo, supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

me dedico a ayudarle a mi madre en casa, vuelvo a mi trabajo en el almacén y salgo un par de noches con los amigos que aun conservo, el año pasado eran dos menos, ahora solo somos tres, los demás se han ido y eso me hace sentir triste, se que la vida continua, que todo avanza y cambia pero me queda una sensación de nostalgia cuando veo que los cambios son cada vez más evidentes.

Este verano empezó siendo muy bueno y terminará siendo no tan bueno.

Me siento ansiosa cuando Rick me dice que ha vuelto y que quiere cenar conmigo, me preparo cuando salgo del trabajo, uso un vestido rojo que compré el año pasado y que no había usado.

-te extrañé mucho estos días.-lo beso suavemente.

-yo también, no sabes cuanto.

-tienes planeado algo?

-sabes que me gusta planear las cosas.

-si, lo sé.

Subimos a su auto y en cuestión de minutos llegamos, un pequeño restaurante italiano se presenta ante nosotros, Rick toma mi mano para ponerla en su brazo, un sujeto vestido de traje negro nos indica la mesa y luego desaparece.

-has hablado con tus padres de tu viaje?

-si.

-como lo han tomado?

-bien, dadas las circunstancias.

-pero volverás.

-lo sé…un día serás padre Rick y lo entenderás.

-nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, mmm…lo olvidaba.-Rick saca del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja, su mano tiembla cuando la acerca a mi para mostrármela.-querías un anillo, lo vi mientras caminaba, espero que te guste.

-cielos, yo…no creí que tu…es hermoso Rick.

-ahora eres oficialmente mi prometida y exactamente en un año nos casaremos.

-justo hoy?

-si.

-algún motivo especial.

-es mi cumpleaños... solo si no te molesta.

-qué?, es tu cumpleaños?...maldición soy tan tonta, lo olvidé, lo lamento tanto.

-solo di que si y estaré más que feliz.

-si, si quiero.-me inclino sobre la mesa para besarlo y abrazarlo mientras escucho su risa.

Mis manos sudan mientras veo el anillo en mi dedo, volvemos en su auto pero Rick no me lleva a casa, me lleva a la suya, donde hacemos el amor y donde paso la noche, la mañana siguiente me lleva a casa temprano, la luz del sol apenas se ve.

Los días siguientes Rick me visita cada tarde, cena un par de veces con nosotros y mi madre parece haberse olvidado de su molestia, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes y eso me gusta, me hace pensar que todo estará bien, incluso después de que les decimos a mis padres que vamos a casarnos.

El día del baile de graduación Rick llega en su auto, viste su uniforme de gala y sonríe mientras camina sosteniendo mi mano, el ritual se repite, Rick da su discurso, los graduados desfilan para recibir sus documentos y luego bailamos, me dice al oído que me ama y que esperará ansioso a que vuelva.

Pronto debo volver y esta vez la tristeza es mayor pero la esperanza de que al volver él estará aquí esperando alivia un poco el dolor de la separación.

Rick me lleva a la terminal, el vuelo saldrá en media hora y yo tengo todo listo, iré a la universidad y luego en un par de días viajaré a Praga, es un lugar distinto, con un idioma diferente pero que promete ser una buena experiencia.

Rick besa mis labios, siento sus lagrimas mojando mi hombro, cuando me abraza.

-dijiste que estarías bien.

-lo sé, es solo que estarás tan lejos y que si te encuentras a alguien mejor que yo?, si un chico europeo se roba tu corazón y te olvidas de mi.

-eso no va a suceder no seas tonto Rick, te amo, y voy a volver para que cumplas tu promesa.

-bien.-el anuncio de abordar se escucha y él suelta mi mano para dejarme ir.

Su cara de tristeza es lo último que veo, si él supiera realmente cuanto lo amo no dudaría como lo hace, el vuelo no dura mucho, cuando llego al departamento, lanie me saluda, le doy las noticias y la veo suspirar también con tristeza cuando comprende que quizá pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos.

Un par de días después con todos mis documentos y equipaje me embarco en una nueva aventura, algo que me pone nerviosa pero que también me entusiasma.

Los días son tristes al principio, me enfoco en mis clases en la universidad y tomo un curso de idiomas extra, las primeras semanas son una locura, conozco a un par de chicas que viven de fiesta en fiesta y que insisten cada noche en que les acompañe, desconectarse un poco a veces es bueno.

Los meses pasan, mi comprensión del idioma mejora y las clases se vuelven relativamente fáciles pero cerca de que el mes de noviembre acabe recibo una llamada que me obliga a volver a casa.

Recuerdo correr por los pasillos desesperada, llegar a mi habitación y tomar mis cosas para hacer mis maletas lo mas rápido posible, no han sido mis padres los que me han llamado y no es por ellos que vuelvo, es por Rick, su madre me ha llamado y debido a la diferencia de horario me ha interrumpido en una de mis clases, la escuché disculparse por llamarme tan intempestivamente pero no fue eso lo que me obligó a salir del salón sino el hecho de que me llamase por Rick.

Rick ha sufrido un accidente o asi lo ha llamado ella, mis manos sudan esta vez por una razón diferente, miro el anillo en mi dedo mientras el taxi avanza por la calle rumbo al aeropuerto, solo puedo pensar en Rick y en que pueda llegar a tiempo con él.


	19. chap 19

El viaje me parece eterno y casi siento que me falta el aire cuando por fin llego a la ciudad, mi padre es quien me recibe.

-te llevaré a casa?

-no, quiero ir a ver a Rick, dónde está papá?, está bien?, dime que está bien.-las lágrimas nublan mi vista mientras él sostiene mi mano.

En el hospital lo primero que veo es a mi madre consolando a la madre de Rick, en cuanto me ve se acerca a mi y me abraza.

-Rick está bien, verdad?, va a salir de esta, verdad?

-no lo sé Kate, no lo sé, los médicos no están seguros de que…

-no…yo hablé con él, estaba bien, yo hablé con él, que pasó?.- La angustia va en aumento y siento el rostro mojado debido a las lágrimas.

-Kate no creo que…-dice mi madre tocando mi hombro.

-quiero que me digas, quiero saber que es lo que voy a ver.

-hubo un incendio en la academia de policía, aun no saben si fue un accidente o si lo han provocado, pronto todo se volvió un caos, las líneas de gas hicieron que la cocina explotara, dicen que Rick ayudó a varios a salir, él se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando todo empezó, lo vieron salir un par de veces, pero la tercera vez el techo se desplomó y él no pudo salir.-dice mi padre resumiéndolo todo.

-los bomberos lo sacaron después de varias horas.-termina de decir mi madre.

-quiero verlo, puedo verlo?, quiero que sepa que estoy aquí.

-aun no puede recibir visitas.

-pero… está solo, no le gusta estar solo, necesito verlo, necesito decirle que estoy aquí.

-Kate, Rick casi perdió la vida allí, pasó mucho tiempo bajo los escombros, está muy mal, su pierna quedó atorada y tuvieron que cortarla, tiene quemaduras en el 25% de su cuerpo y dijeron que quizá no vuelva a caminar, ni siquiera saben si va a sobrevivir.

-Rick es fuerte lo va a lograr, él va a vivir, me hizo una promesa, nos vamos a casar, él…-mi madre me abraza cuando no puedo continuar debido al llanto.

Mi padre y Martha sugieren que vaya a casa y que descanse, después del vuelo ambos creen que es lo mejor pero yo no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con él, quiero estar presente cuando despierte, cuando todo pase.

Me duermo en un sillón en la sala de espera, no me dejan verlo y me angustia pensar que quizá pueda morir sin saber que estoy aquí.

El cansancio es el que me vence, intento mantenerme despierta pero es difícil, muy difícil, después de 36 horas era imposible que pudiese mantenerme despierta más tiempo, en mi sueño se recrea la última conversación que tuve con Rick.

-te extraño tanto, cuando volverás?. -preguntó poniendo una cara triste.

-a finales de enero.

-enero?, por qué?. -esta vez alarmado.

-el plan de estudios es diferente aquí, lo siento, no me lo dijeron hasta que estuve aquí.

-y… como va todo?, te has adaptado?, comes y duermes bien?, no andas de fiesta en fiesta verdad?.- Rick me mira preocupado.-no ha aparecido alguien por allí, verdad?

-esas son demasiadas preguntas, no crees?

-lo siento, no quiero que pienses que…que…uff…soy un tonto la verdad es que si quiero saberlo todo y a veces tengo celos de fantasmas que se pasean por mi mente, discúlpame.

-disculparte?, por qué?, por preocuparte por mi, por que la distancia te hace sentir celos?...yo también lo he sentido así, me preocupa volver y que hayas encontrado a alguien más o que tu ex te haya convencido de volver.

-no Kate, no haría eso, te he dicho la verdad siempre, te amo.

-bien pues piensa que yo me siento igual pero voy a volver y te vas a casar conmigo, haremos todas esas cosas que prometiste, tienes que cumplirlas todas.

-Rick sonríe y veo como su rostro se sonroja.-claro que lo haré.-su sonrisa me dice que no solo habla de sus promesas y eso me hace reír a mi también.

-eres imposible Richard Castle. -ambos reímos.

-guardare todos tus regalos de navidad para cuando vuelvas.

-eso espero, ahora debo irme, mañana debo levantarme temprano.

-Kate?

-si.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo Rick.

Eso fue lo último que escuché de él, esa fue nuestra última conversación y repito sus palabras una y otra vez, mientras intento dormir incómoda en el sillón.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde mis padres aparecen, han llevado mis cosas a casa y me han traído comida, aunque tengo hambre no puedo comer, apenas como algunos bocados y lo dejo, mi madre me mira fijamente.

-debes comer, hace cuanto que no comes?

-no lo sé, pero no quiero comer.

-Rick se enojara si se entera.-dice mi madre, esta vez mirando el pasillo.

Abro de nuevo el paquete y como con tal lentitud que parece que pasan horas antes de que termine.

Me levanto para dejar la basura en el depósito y vuelvo a sentarme, miro mi reloj cuando un médico acompañado de una enfermera aparecen por el pasillo que mi madre ha señalado antes, todos nos levantamos cuando escuchamos los pasos acercándose, mi madre abraza a Martha y mi padre sostiene mi mano mientras escuchamos con atención las palabras del médico.

El pronóstico sigue siendo reservado, escucho el llanto de Martha cuando el médico dice que Rick pasará algunos días más en terapia intensiva y solo queda esperar que su cuerpo responda al tratamiento.

El médico se va no sin antes decirnos que quizá irnos a casa a descansar sea lo mejor, pues Rick no podrá recibir visitas por ahora, solo podemos aspirar a obtener algo de información en un par de días y entonces tal vez podamos verlo.

Caminamos por la escalera con lentitud, nadie quiere irse realmente pero lo hacemos pues no somos útiles aquí.

Mi madre y yo vamos a casa, mientras mi padre lleva a Martha a la suya.

Justo al llegar a la salida principal veo a Kevin entrando, sonríe cuando me ve y se acerca a saludarme, lleva un brazo vendado y la cabeza también.

-Kate, no sabía que estabas aquí, cuando llegaste?

-ayer.

-has podido verlo?

-no…como estás tu?

-unos golpes, quemaduras de primer grado, nada que no pueda aliviar en casa, Rick me ayudó a salir, Rick me salvó la vida.-sus ojos se enrojecen y trata de contener las lágrimas.-le pedí que no volviera a entrar pero el dijo que aun había personas dentro y no pude detenerlo, luego el techo cayo sobre ellos…-las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas.-Rick se va a salvar verdad?

-todos lo deseamos.-digo abrazándolo.

-te vas a casa?

-todos tenemos que descansar, volveremos mañana para saber si hay noticias, ve a casa, por ahora nadie puede verlo.

-entiendo, quieres que las lleve, tengo el auto allí afuera.

-eso estaría bien, gracias.

Los tres caminamos hasta el lugar donde la camioneta esta estacionada, solo verla me trae recuerdos y me obligo a no llorar pues también me hacen pensar que quizá no se repita y tengo miedo, miedo de no saber como será el futuro.

Mi madre se va a su habitación en cuanto llegamos, Kevin se despide de mi, me quedo parada en la entrada, lo veo alejarse y luego me siento en el escalón, suspiro mientras pienso, una corriente de aire frio me estremece, desearía poder sentir los brazos tibios de Rick rodeándome, no se suponía que sería así, no se suponía que estaría aquí ahora, debería estar sentada escuchando una clase, esperando para poder hablar con Rick por la noche, debería estar contando los días para volver y seguir adelante con nuestros planes, sin embargo ahora estoy aquí sentada deseando que esto sea solo un mal sueño, uno del que intento desesperadamente despertar.

-que haces aquí Kate, deberías dormir.-mi madre se sienta a mi lado pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

-no puedo, solo pienso una y otra vez y deseo que esto sea un sueño.

-lo siento tanto hija.

-que voy a hacer si Rick no se recupera.

-el lo va a lograr.

-pero y si no, mamá…no quiero vivir sin él.

Mi madre me abraza, besa mi frente y me escucha llorar durante varios minutos, no habla, solo se queda allí conmigo.

-vamos adentro, comienza a hacer frío.

Un par de horas más tarde mi padre vuelve, ha dejado a Martha en su casa y ha ido a hacer algunas compras, preparamos algo para comer aunque no tenemos ánimos de mucho.

Me siento en el sillón mientras tengo en mis mano una taza de café y veo las noticias, espero que hablen del incendio en la academia y asi es después de varios minutos.

Hablan de un par de fallecidos, la explosión en la cocina fue en una hora en la que no había servicio así que estaba vacío el comedor, 5 oficiales de policía se encuentran en estado crítico en el hospital y el resto de las personas que allí se encontraban han salido con heridas en distintos grados que no han requerido de hospitalización, aun investigan las causas del incendio, sospechan de un corto circuito pero aun no han determinado si ha sido provocado debido al daño que el edificio sufrió.

Cuando veo las imágenes en la pantalla siento que pierdo el aire, entre lo que se muestra puedo ver el momento en el que sacan a Rick, dicen que fue el último al que sacaron de entre los escombros, una mujer afirma que Rick le ayudó a salir y que lo vio regresar por el pasillo al escuchar un ruido pensando que alguien más se encontraba dentro aun, sin embargo afirman que después de Rick no había nadie más en el edificio, él fue el último en quedar dentro y por esa razón fue el último al que sacaron.

Puedo ver como un grupo de bomberos lucha con los escombros, un enorme pedazo de techo que requirió la ayuda de por lo menos 6 hombres fue retirado para poder sacarlo, la imagen se corta cuando por fin lo sacan.

Es un milagro que Rick siga vivo, solo así puedo nombrar a lo que acabo de ver, como un milagro.

Cuando el noticiero termina me voy a la cama, de entre mis cosas saco la camisa que Rick me dio hace algún tiempo, aun puedo percibir ligeramente el aroma de su colonia en ella.

Temprano por la mañana y después de tomar un desayuno ligero mi madre y yo vamos al hospital, en la entrada encontramos a la madre de Rick, tenemos la esperanza de que haya alguna mejoría pero no es así, la condición de Rick sigue siendo la misma, el médico se toma unos minutos para explicarnos algunas cosas, nos dice que han tenido que cortar su pierna por encima de la rodilla, al quedar atorada el hueso se rompió en varias partes haciendo imposible salvarla, tiene una fractura en su brazo derecho y varias quemaduras en brazos, espalda y cabeza, el estar expuesto durante el tiempo que estuvo atrapado le provocó una infección que están tratando de combatir.

Simplemente no puedo creer todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por segunda vez, si la vez pasada fue difícil su recuperación esta vez le va a tomar más tiempo recuperarse y no saben aun lo que eso le provocará emocionalmente pues es probable que tenga que pasar meses en recuperación, eso sin contar que deberá ser sometido a varias cirugías más, por ahora lo que quieren es estabilizarlo para poder continuar con lo que necesita para recuperarse.

De nuevo nos recomienda que vayamos a casa será hasta el siguiente día que nos dirán si podemos verlo sin embargo no podremos acercarnos a él, solo podremos verlo a través de un cristal pues quieren evitar más infecciones.

mientras estoy sentada en el jardín pienso en como va a ser nuestra vida ahora, me pregunto de que manera Rick lo va a tomar, me pregunto si todo va a ser como volver a empezar.


	20. chap 20

El sonido de mi teléfono me distrae.

-hola?

-hey, como estás?

-lanie?

-si soy yo, como estás?, vimos las noticias.

-ya veo…pues, no sé, realmente no sé, no nos han dejado verlo y eso me preocupa, creo que es más grave de lo que nos han dicho.

-me gustaría estar allí para acompañarte.

-lo sé, te lo agradezco.

-quizá pueda ir de visita para fin de año.

-ojalá.

-dale mis saludos a Rick cuando lo veas.

-lo haré, gracias.

La llamada termina y yo sigo sentada en el jardín, entro a la casa cuando siento las manos y la cara frías, mis padres han salido a atender algunos asuntos, me voy a la cama temprano aunque no puedo dormir realmente, solo pienso en él, pienso en lo difícil que todo esto va a ser.

Un día más pasa, por fin recibimos noticias, la infección ha ido cediendo y quizá en un par de días haya desaparecido en su totalidad, aun requiere del respirador pero sus signos vitales son estables y quizá en un par de días pueda respirar solo, aun no despierta, los médicos lo han mantenido sedado para aliviar un poco el dolor físico.

Cuando por fin podemos verlo, tengo la necesidad de acercarme a él, quisiera poder tocar su mano, en su brazo puedo ver las quemaduras y en la cabeza también, ha perdido parte de su cabello y una sábana cubre sus piernas, puedo oír el sonido de las máquinas y como su pecho sube y baja, tengo recuerdos de esos momentos en los que apoyé la cabeza justo en ese lugar buscando la seguridad en el.

La semana termina, cada día voy a visitarlo, lo miro a través del cristal, en silencio le digo que estoy allí y que no me voy a ir, voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

El domingo por la noche estando en la cafetería del hospital recibimos una buena noticia, Martha y yo llegamos por la tarde esperando verlo como cada día, casi a punto de irnos una enfermera nos llama, Rick ha despertado, está confundido y quieren que su madre intente calmarlo.

Me paro en el pasillo mientras intento escuchar lo que ella le dice, le habla como si fuese un niño, le dice lo mucho que lo ama y que todos esperamos que se recupere, también le dice que debe conservar la calma, mis lágrimas caen, espero pacientemente, deseo poder entrar y hablar con él, pero el esfuerzo lo deja agotado y cuando Martha sale, él se ha dormido.

-tranquila Kate, ya podrás hablar con él.

El lunes temprano recibo una llamada de la universidad, debo arreglar mi situación pues al volver a casa lo dejé todo abandonado y quizá no haya sido lo mejor, pero mi necesidad de estar con Rick fue mas importante para mi.

El martes preparo algunas cosas, le llamo a lanie esperando me reciba un par de días en el departamento para poder ir a la universidad y resolver mi situación.

El miércoles muy temprano estoy en camino, tengo una sensación muy extraña, no quisiera irme pues creo que en algún momento Rick va a necesitarme pero no puedo posponer mi reunión.

El jueves tengo que quedarme pues debo esperar la respuesta de las autoridades de la universidad, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé.

el viernes por fin puedo volver a casa, lo mío se ha manejado como un caso extraordinario aunque debo volver para el siguiente ciclo, lo que me dará más de medio año para estar en casa con Rick.

El sábado de nuevo me encuentro con Martha en el hospital, Rick ha preguntado por mi, tiene algunas dificultades para hablar, pero ha insistido en verme, ella le ha dicho que estoy aquí, que volví por él y según ella ha visto un gesto de disgusto en su cara pero no ha dicho nada más.

Ese mismo día un par de horas más tarde por fin me preparo para entrar a la habitación y verlo.

Me acerco lentamente, él parece dormir, sin embargo cuando me escucha abre los ojos.

-hola amor.-digo en voz baja.

-Rick lucha un poco y por fin escucho su voz.-qué haces aquí?.- dice con dificultad.

-estoy aquí por ti.

-deberías estar en la universidad.

-eso no va a pasar.

-pero Kate…

-no me importa nada más, solo tu, no me pidas que me vaya, no lo haré.

Veo algunas lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla, intenta decir algo pero no lo hace, no habla solo me mira y luego vuelve la vista hacia la ventana..

-te amo.-digo sin esperar una respuesta pues sé que no la hay.

Durante dos días las visitas aunque limitadas se realizan con regularidad, mis padres han podido entrar y hablar con él algunos minutos, él está agradecido con su presencia pero algo pasa, puedo notar la forma como me mira, como nos mira, Rick tiene esa mirada que hacia mucho no veía, se que siente una profunda tristeza, no lo dice pero puedo verlo, en ocasiones evita mirarme a los ojos, de nuevo ha dejado de sonreír y en más de una ocasión ha preferido guardar silencio mientras la enfermera o el médico hablan con él.

Los días pasan, Rick puede respirar sin dificultad, las quemaduras leves han sanado casi en su totalidad pero no son esas las que me preocupan si no las de tercer grado que aun tienen un aspecto desagradable, dos días antes le han sometido a una cirugía para poner injertos de piel sobre las quemaduras más graves, su brazo derecho tiene una enorme venda cubriéndolo, Rick ha dejado de mirarme a los ojos, come con lentitud y en pequeñas cantidades, aunque trata de ocultarlo, lo he visto sufrir cuando la enfermera se acerca para curar sus heridas, el ortopedista ha venido un par de ocasiones, Rick deberá aprender a caminar de nuevo pero ahora con una prótesis diferente, una que llega hasta su muslo, sin embargo por ahora solo han realizado pruebas, el proceso de rehabilitación será largo y tedioso.

Intento que olvide un poco cada vez que lo veo pero Rick me mira diferente y la mayor parte del tiempo está ausente, muchas veces no responde y otras tantas prefiere responder con monosílabos.

Una semana más se va, le han puesto en una habitación regular, nos turnamos para estar con él pero la actitud de Rick ha cambiado, luce diferente muchas veces disgustado y casi siempre indiferente.

-me dirás que te pasa?.- pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación, pero él mira por la ventana ignorándome.-Rick…amor…

-estoy bien.-dice de pronto.

-sabes que te amo, que te voy a seguir amando.

-si, claro.

-se que ahora no me crees, que todo lo estas viendo mal pero de verdad te amo y estoy esperando cumplir contigo todo lo que prometimos.

-quizá debas esperar sentada.-dice sin mirarme.

\- de la forma que sea voy a esperar, no me importa nada más.

-no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo conmigo, tienes toda una vida por delante, debes volver a la universidad seguir con tu vida.

-y hacer como que nada ha pasado, olvidarme de ti, de nosotros, eso quieres?

-si, eso quiero, esta vez me va a tomar más tiempo recuperarme, no quiero que te detengas por mi.

-y encontraré a alguien más, no?, alguien que no sea una carga?

-Kate…-le interrumpo antes de que siga por que si de algo estoy segura es que ahora solo busca alejarme de él, busca lastimarme con sus palabras y eso no va a suceder.

-cuando tu madre me llamó y me dijo lo que había pasado no dudé en venir, tomé el primer vuelo disponible, no quise esperar por que tuve miedo de perderte, tuve miedo de saber lo que mi vida sería sin ti.-miro sus ojos mientras pienso, este no es Rick, es su dolor y su tristeza hablando por él, se muy bien que él no diría eso.-, y si fuera yo, que habrías hecho, me hubieses dejado, te habrías ido y seguirías con tu vida?...serías capaz de olvidarte de mi así nada más, serías capaz?

-Kate yo…-le interrumpo una vez más.

-te dejaré en paz unos días, debo atender asuntos pendientes, cuando vuelva te haré la misma pregunta, tu respuesta nos dirá que sigue.

Camino decidida hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que él diga algo más sin embargo prefiere quedarse callado, no volteo solo sigo caminando, en el pasillo me encuentro a Martha, ella sonríe cuando me ve pero yo no puedo devolverle el gesto, avanza lentamente hasta donde estoy y luego me abraza, algunos segundos después se separa de mi, pone su mano en mi mejilla y hace un pequeño gesto con su boca.

-asi que lo ha hecho otra vez.-afirma.

-hacer qué?

-conozco a Rick, hizo lo mismo con meredith, ahora se siente una carga, te ha pedido que sigas con tu vida no?, aquella vez no pude culparlo, aunque esta vez no tiene razón.

-eso crees?

-no quiere que sufras por él y estoy segura de que te ha pedido que vuelvas a la universidad.

-en verdad lo conoces.

-y te darás por vencida?

-obviamente no, pero eso no hace que duela menos.

-entiendo…meredith era un caso aparte, Rick cree que yo no supe lo que pasó con ella.

-lo sabes?

-es algo que quisiera borrar de mi memoria, digamos que es algo que no quieres presenciar.

-ya veo, le daré un poco de espacio, contrario a lo que quiero hacer iré a casa y esperaré un par de días antes de volver.

-haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-puedo llamarte después para saber como está?

-yo te llamaré a ti, no te preocupes.

-gracias.

Esa misma noche Martha me envía un mensaje, ha reprendido a Rick por su comportamiento como si eso fuese suficiente, como podré saber si esta vez no se va a dejar vencer, él no tiene idea de lo mucho que me importa y no me voy a dar por vencida.

**_espero que les haya gustado, habrá un par de capítulos así pero todo mejorará, no sufran, nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	21. chap 21

El siguiente día hago lo imposible por quedarme en casa, deseo ir, deseo estar con él pero aun no es el momento de volver, su madre me llama por la tarde me dice que lo ha visto bastante pensativo, parece meditar algo que no se atreve a decirle.

Otro día más pasa y yo ya tengo la necesidad de ir a verlo pero reúno toda mi calma y paciencia y decido esperar un día más antes de ir a visitarlo, de nuevo por la noche Martha me llama, me dice que ha sorprendido a Rick llorando en silencio y aunque al principio creyó que era debido a sus heridas luego se dio cuenta de que algo más ocurría, al hablar con él, le ha confesado que me extraña y que realmente quiere verme, se ha disculpado con ella por ser tan necio.

Al medio día salgo de casa, me visto pensando en él, peino mi cabello y salgo decidida a recibir una respuesta de su parte.

En la entrada del hospital me encuentro a Kevin quien también va entrando.

-vienes a ver a Rick?

-si, a ti no te pregunto, conozco la respuesta.

-ha estado comportándose como un chiquillo.

-entiendo.

Ambos caminamos por el pasillo, dejo que él entre primero a verlo, sé que son muy amigos y ahora es cuando más necesita de sus amigos, mientras estoy parada mirando por la ventana escucho los tacones de alguien, al voltear veo a la exesposa de Rick caminando por el pasillo, me saluda en cuanto me ve sorpendiendome.

-hey, eres la novia de Rick, no es asi?

-si.

-puedo preguntarte como está?

-bien, él está bien.

-crees que pueda hablar con él?

-no lo creo, no creo que Rick quiera verte.

-pues supongo que no quiere ver a nadie si estás aquí.

-a que carajos viniste, no creo que de verdad te preocupes por él.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia niña.

-si lo es, Rick y yo somos pareja, todo lo que le suceda me afecta a mi también, ahora está tratando de recuperarse no necesita que vengas a fastidiarlo, asi que voy a pedirte que te vayas, Richard necesita estar en paz y descansar, escuché su última conversación, verte no le hará ningún bien.

-eso no puedes saberlo.

-vete antes de que deje de lado lo buena persona que soy.

-claro.

Me paro frente a ella con seguridad, espero pacientemente que se mueva y aunque al principio solo me mira al final se va, suspiro y paso mis manos por el cabello, estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto, Rick no necesita de más problemas.

Algunos minutos más tarde Kevin sale de la habitación, sonríe cuando me ve y se despide diciendo que volverá en unos días, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios pues es mi turno de entrar y no se si en verdad quiere verme o solo se ha sentido superado por la situación.

-hola.-digo cuando lo veo casi sentado bebiendo un poco de agua.

-hola.- dice en voz baja.

-te ves mejor.

-las quemaduras leves han sanado, el brazo duele menos y…y…eso, bueno eso no está allí.

-no había tenido oportunidad de decirte lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte aquí todavía, aunque eso, como le llamas no esté allí.

-Kevin me dijo que estabas aquí.

-si te molesta puedo ir…

-no, por favor no te vayas, quédate.

-bien.

-el médico dice que por ahora tendré que usar una silla de ruedas, hasta que la prótesis esté lista, no quiero usar una silla de ruedas.- me mira inflando sus mejillas como si fuese un niño y eso me hace reír aunque él parece muy serio.

-tienes que hacerlo, eres un hombre grande, ni tu madre, ni yo podemos llevarte en brazos.

\- me mira.-eso lo sé, no me gusta ser un inútil, ahora lo soy.

-no lo eres y lo sabes, sabes muy bien que este no es más que otro obstáculo que superar y no te vamos a dejar solo.

-vas a quedarte conmigo?. -pregunta mirándome atento y dudoso.

-hasta el último de nuestros días.

-por qué?

-tu pregunta me ofende… no estaría aquí si no fuera así.

-Kate yo…quisiera poder abrazarte, besarte.

-lo sé…te han dicho cuando saldrás?

-no, el médico dice que debo quedarme más tiempo, las cicatrices en mi cabeza aun no sanan y bueno no quiere arriesgarse a otra infección, las quemaduras más graves van a tardar en sanar y voy a tener que ir a terapia fisica otra vez, conozco el proceso, van a pasar meses antes de que pueda volver a caminar, antes de que pueda volver a mi vida y ni siquiera sé si podré volver al trabajo.

-lo ves todo tan lejano ahora pero el tiempo pasa rápido y yo voy a estar para ti siempre.

-siempre?

-siempre Rick… se que has pasado por esto antes…yo no soy como ella, yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo lo que tenga que pasar pero a tu lado.

-y si me doy por vencido y si un día estoy enojado y digo algo que te lastime o quizá un día te canses y decidas que esto no es para ti.

-suspiro mientras lo escucho con atención.-todo eso va a pasar Rick, absolutamente todo y ambos vamos a querer rendirnos y vamos a decir cosas que nos van a lastimar, pero hay algo de lo que estoy muy segura.

-qué es?

-se que te amo y también se que esos no vamos a ser nosotros…tengo la confianza de que lo vamos a superar.

-suenas muy segura.

-lo estoy.

-cuando volverás a la universidad?

-cuando sea necesario.

-no quiero eso para ti, quiero que puedas hacer lo que tienes que hacer ahora, no que lo dejes de lado por mi.

-Rick tengo un mes aquí, no hay nada que tu digas o hagas para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-pero Kate…

-maldición Rick por que eres tan necio, por que no me dejas decidir que es lo que quiero hacer, es tan difícil entender que quiero estar aquí contigo por que te amo.

Rick mira un punto en la pared que parece haber robado su atención, espero pacientemente que diga algo, lo que sea pero su silencio se prolonga, los minutos pasan mientras él se queda completamente mudo y evita mirarme, lo observo unos segundos hasta que decido que debo irme, me pongo de pie y vuelvo a suspirar, doy un ultimo vistazo y camino a la puerta, lo hago lentamente.

-espera.

-qué quieres?. -pregunto un tanto exasperada.

-quédate un poco más.

-creí que no me querías aquí, qué quieres Rick?

-quiero que entiendas.

-lo entiendo.

-no, no lo entiendes, estoy enojado, estoy frustrado, estoy asustado y preocupado y todo me pasa.-veo las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- tengo miedo de que me dejes y de ser una carga para ti y…y…quiero que te quedes, por favor quédate.

-no voy a ir a ningún lugar, me voy a quedar hasta que entiendas que eres todo para mi menos una carga.-me acerco de nuevo a él, lo miro de cerca, deseo tanto poder aliviar su dolor.

Una enfermera entra entonces a la habitación para decirme que debo dejarlo descansar, Rick asiente con la cabeza y luego salgo al pasillo, la madre de Rick está allí sentada parece estar esperándome, no menciona palabra cuando me ve, solo se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos, me deja llorar en su hombro mientras acaricia mi espalda con su mano.

-todo va a estar bien querida, todo.

Tres semanas después por fin es dado de alta, mis padres me acompañan, Rick aun tiene una venda cubriendo su cabeza, el yeso en su brazo y algunos parches distribuidos en el cuerpo, mi padre y yo le ayudamos a bajar de la cama y sentarse en la silla, mi padre empuja la silla por el pasillo mientras yo sujeto su mano, Rick tiene una gorra en la mano y se la pone en cuanto salimos, con dificultad sube al auto y nos vamos, lo llevamos a casa de su madre aunque no con su consentimiento pero lo acepta con resignación.

Una semana después lo llevo a la clínica donde estará recibiendo la terapia física y donde también harán las primeras pruebas para adaptar la prótesis, Rick no luce entusiasmado, se que aun cree que esto será mas difícil que la última vez pero no dice nada al respecto.

Los ejercicios son difíciles para él y en un par de ocasiones lo escucho resoplar molesto mientras estoy sentada mirando unos folletos.

-Cálmate .-digo después de 20 minutos de escucharlo resoplar.

-si claro.-le escucho decir entre dientes.

Fijo mi mirada en él pero él evita mirarme, Rick es necio y a veces se vuelve un fastidio pero intento entender todo lo que esta sintiendo ahora, sin juzgarlo, eso no estaría bien.

Un mes más pasa, las pruebas con la prótesis fueron complicadas al principio además de que Rick no ponía mucho de su parte, sin embargo conforme avanzaban los días los logros que obtenía eran visibles y entonces lo vi esforzarse un poco más.

A veces avanzaba un poco y luego ante la desesperación recaía en la necedad, habíamos discutido un par de veces por eso, en más de una ocasión había recurrido de nuevo a la tontería de que yo renunciaría a seguir en esta relación, a veces me hacia reír y otras prefería guardar silencio para no caer en sus provocaciones.

-Kate.-lo escuché llamarme mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

Su madre había salido debido a su trabajo y yo estaba pasando el fin de semana con él, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía pero había notado que estaba mas cansado de lo normal, comía sin mucho animo, esa tarde se recostó en la cama alegando cansancio y mientras él dormía, yo leía un articulo en internet para saber de que manera podía ayudarlo en casa, después de escucharlo, él se quedo unos segundos callado lo que me hizo pensar que quizás estaba soñando.

-si?

-donde estás Kate?

-aquí Rick, estoy aquí.-dije mirándolo preocupada.-qué pasa?.- pero él ya no contestó.

Vi el cuello de su camiseta húmedo y me acerqué para tocar su frente, en cuanto lo toqué supe que nada estaba bien, corrí al baño donde su madre guardaba los medicamentos y otro artículos, busqué desesperada el termómetro y corrí de nuevo para colocarlo bajo su brazo, esperé pacientemente mientras aparecía la lectura, cuando por fin apareció marcaba 40c, moje un paño y lo puse en su frente, para luego llamar a mis padres.

Rick parecía dormir pero su cuerpo temblaba mientras yo intentaba mantenerlo fresco.

Pronto escuché le sonido de un auto afuera, corrí a la puerta y al abrir vi a mis padres saliendo del auto.

-qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó mi madre.

-estaba dormido, lo escuché llamarme y luego me di cuenta de que tenía fiebre, he tratado de bajar la temperatura pero no puedo.

-debemos llevarlo al hospital, puede ser algo importante.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación Rick estaba sentado en la cama, mirando algo que parecía no estar allí, su rostro lucia preocupado, entonces supe que la fiebre le hacia tener alucinaciones.

Lo subimos al auto como pudimos y en unos minutos llegábamos al hospital, entramos por el área de urgencias.

Lo último que vi fue a un par de hombres subiéndolo a una camilla y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Nos quedamos allí por no sé cuanto tiempo, no tenía la mas mínima intención de moverme y no fue hasta dos horas después que un medico salió a decirnos cual era la situación.

-familiares de Richard castle?

-aquí.-dije al mismo tiempo que todos nos poníamos de pie.

-parece que está teniendo una nueva infección, tendrá que quedarse, es peligroso que lo lleven a casa así.

-es su pierna o…eso es?

-si.-el médico no dijo nada más pues es justo en ese momento que un nuevo paciente llega a urgencias y él es llamado para atenderlo.

De nuevo Rick es internado, nos dirigimos a otra sala donde nos dicen que debemos esperar hasta que nos digan que podemos verlo.

El tiempo avanza lento, tan lento que las manecillas del reloj parecen no moverse.


	22. chap 22

Es casi de noche cuando una enfermera nos dice que Rick ha despertado y quiere verme, me lleva por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde se encuentra.

-Kate.-dice aliviado cuando me ve.

-aquí estoy.

-estaba en casa, como es que llegué aquí.

-es una larga historia.

-el médico dice que tengo una infección, que quizá algo hicimos mal.

-lo sé, lo lamento, no sé que fue lo que no hice, yo… cielos estaba tan preocupada.

-es algo leve, no debes preocuparte.

-eso es fácil para ti, tu no tuviste que verlo todo.

-lamento hacerte pasar por esto.

-no es tu culpa, supongo que iba a pasar.

-supongo.

Luego de ese episodio y de pasar dos días en el hospital por fin es dado de alta, parece que sus heridas siguen siendo delicadas y hay que tener mucho cuidado, respiro aliviada cuando por fin Rick vuelve a casa.

-Kate, puedes servirme agua, por favor.

-claro.-me remuevo en la cama.

Ha comenzado a hacer calor y después de pasar parte de su rehabilitación en casa de su madre Rick decidió que quería volver a su casa, yo por supuesto me he negado a dejarlo solo, así que ahora por una razón diferente a la que planeábamos estamos viviendo juntos, me siento en la orilla de la cama y me estiro, es domingo y no he tenido que ir a mi trabajo en el almacén del sr. Smith, ahora que no voy a la universidad he vuelto a trabajar con él pero solo de lunes a viernes los fines de semana me quedo en casa con Rick.

camino descalza por la habitación, uso una de sus camisetas y no tengo los pantalones puestos, en verdad hace calor, voy a la cocina pero a mitad del camino me doy cuenta de que Rick me observa, cuando lo nota devuelve la vista a la pantalla, sigo caminando hasta el refrigerador, me apoyo en la pared un momento antes de volver, si hago cuentas hace casi 10 meses que hicimos el amor por última vez y con todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera lo había pensado, y no es que me moleste, sé muy bien que no estamos en condiciones de eso y ver la forma en como me miraba hace unos minutos me hace dudar de si sería bueno intentar algo.

Suspiro y vuelvo a la habitación, Rick tiene el control en la mano y parece buscar algo mientras evita mirarme, apoyo la rodilla en la cama para poner la botella de su lado en lugar de hacerlo del otro lado como debería, Rick me mira fugazmente, tardo más de lo que debería, mi estómago tiene una revolución pues no estoy segura de que esté haciendo lo correcto, deseo tanto poder besarlo y que sus manos me acaricien pero él me ignora y prefiere seguir atento a la pantalla, aun cuando casi estoy sobre él, entonces me aparto y siento vergüenza por creer algo que no era, creo que fui yo la que creyó algo que de ninguna manera estaba pasando.

Suspiro un tanto frustrada, me recrimino mi pobre intento por que algo más pasara, me levanto de nuevo de la cama, me visto lentamente.

-a dónde vas?

-necesito un par de cosas que dejé en casa de mis padres, estarás bien?

-si, claro.

-llámame por lo que sea.

Salgo de la casa sin mirar atrás, no se como no sentir todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora y me siento bastante avergonzada por mis deseos, subo a un taxi y voy directo a casa de mis padres, mi madre está en la cocina cuando llego.

-qué haces aquí y Rick?

-solo necesitaba salir unos minutos, voy a mi habitación.

Subo la escalera y voy directo a mi habitación, ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy buscando solo estoy pensando en lo estúpida que he sido, saco algo de ropa y un par de libros, estoy guardando todo cuando mi madre aparece.

-que pasó Kate?.- ella está parada detrás de mi.

-nada mamá, ya encontré lo que necesitaba.-camino hacia la puerta pasando a su lado.

-ella me detiene por el brazo.-tu y Rick están bien?.-dice mirándome fijamente.

-si.

-estas cansada, puedo decirle a tu padre que le haga compañía hoy y tu podrás quedarte aquí.

-no, no es eso.

-entonces si pasa algo.

-me da vergüenza hablar de eso.

-es sobre sexo?

\- mamá …es que…

-crees que no podrán.

-me siento muy tonta mamá.

-cuéntame.-se sienta en la cama y toma mi mano para que me siente a su lado.

-estábamos en la cama, la verdad es que yo no había pensado en eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado no lo consideré, no…mmm…Rick me miró cuando me levanté por que el quería agua y yo creo que mal interpreté la forma como me miró.

-y que crees que viste?

-bueno yo creí que él me había mirado con…mmm… deseo, así que cuando volví a su lado quise intentar algo pero me puse muy ansiosa y cuando él prefirió ignorarme, yo…

-saliste huyendo.

-ay mamá, amo a Rick y no había pensado en sexo hasta ahora y no quiero que él sienta que lo estoy obligando a algo que quizá él no quiere, bueno en realidad quizá no puede… voy a sentir que me estoy aprovechando, además creo que es muy pronto, que debería esperar más pero…

-y le preguntaste?

-qué?

-si él lo ha pensado, si ha sentido el deseo de hacerlo, han hablado al respecto.

-no.

-por que no lo habías considerado.

-no.

-deberías hablar con él de eso, dile como te sientes, escúchalo, quizá te lleves una sorpresa o quizá tengas una idea de lo que deberías hacer en adelante para cuando él esté listo.

-que tonta soy.

-es normal, los dos tienen dudas, se hacen preguntas, se imaginan cosas pero no hablan de aquello que les provoca ansiedad y miedo.

-debería volver, Rick está solo.

-te llevaremos, de paso saludaremos a Rick.

En unos minutos llegamos, Rick está en la cama casi dormido, nos mira cuando entramos

-Rick, como estás?.- dice mi padre yendo hasta donde el se encuentra.

-bien señor Beckett.

-llámame Jim, estás cómodo.

-si, claro.

-ves el juego.-mi padre se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama.

Mi madre y yo preparamos algo de comida y luego mi padre le ayuda a Rick a ir a la mesa, hablamos de distintas cosas y luego de la comida mis padres se van, Rick vuelve a la cama y yo voy directo al baño.

Unos minutos más tarde vuelvo a su lado, Rick lee algo y me mira cuando entro a la habitación.

-Kate.

-si?

-por qué te fuiste?

-necesitaba algunas cosas.

-dime la verdad, no me gusta que me mientas.

-suspiro mientras sujeto mi cabello con una liga.-no sé como hablar de eso.

-estoy perdido Kate, dime que pasa.

-me miraste diferente, creí que… que había visto algo.

-algo como qué?

-empiezo a sentir como mi cara se enrojece y se calienta, creo que ahora es mas obvio que él ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.-creí que me habías visto con…con… deseo, ya sabes con…-me quedo callada antes de decir algo que me haga sentir mas avergonzada, mientras muevo mis manos nerviosa

-lo lamento no sabía que tu…no estoy preparado para eso.

-lo sé, lo sé por eso es que me sentí mal al respecto, sé que no es el momento, sé que lo malinterprete y realmente lo lamento.

-quizá más adelante.

-si claro, si ... estoy de acuerdo.

No hablamos mas al respecto, vemos una película pero luego de un rato Rick se duerme y yo prefiero salir de la habitación, apago todo y voy al sillón donde leo alguno de mis libros.

La última vez que miro el reloj faltan 15 minutos antes de las 11, es tarde, me estiro un poco y luego apoyo la cabeza en mis manos, cierro el libro y me recuesto en el sillón, quizá sea mejor que me quede aquí, yo entiendo que no podemos pero mi cuerpo me traiciona vilmente y de nuevo siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago y más abajo, intento no pensar, no sentir.

Dos semanas después Rick tiene cita con el médico, un 80% de las quemaduras han sanado en su totalidad, ahora solo se ven cicatrices rosas, el resto de las quemaduras las que eran más graves aun tienen parches en ellas, siguen siendo molestas para él pero el médico dice que dentro de poco habrán sanado, respecto a su brazo también ha sanado, le han quitado el yeso y tiene movilidad, su pierna también luce mejor, después de esa cita, vamos con el ortopedista al centro de rehabilitación, la prótesis de Rick está teniendo los últimos ajustes y él deberá iniciar con los ejercicios propios de su recuperación, caminar será todo un proceso.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en las pruebas, Rick está cansado y se queda tendido en el piso mientras esperamos el último ajuste.

-hola.-dice un sujeto detrás de nosotros.

-hola.-digo al voltear.

-soy Héctor.

-hola Héctor, soy Kate y él es Rick.

-soy nuevo aquí, no conozco a nadie, que te pasó?.- pregunta mirando a Rick en el suelo.

-un incendio.

-eres ese policía?

-si.

-lo siento pero lo vi en las noticias.

-y tu que haces aquí?.- pregunta Rick, de mal humor.

-un accidente de motocicleta, perdí mi pie derecho.

-ya veo.

-como vas?

-bien, supongo.

-dicen que es difícil, yo llevo dos sesiones.

-si depende de como haya sido.

Justo en ese momento le interrumpen, Rick está ocupado mientras yo hablo con Héctor.

-es tu esposo, novio o…?.-me mira expectante.

-es mi esposo.-digo sin dudar.

-debes amarlo mucho.

-por qué lo dices?

-mi novia me dejó en cuanto supo que había perdido mi pie.

-lo lamento tanto.-digo con auténtica tristeza y pena.

-pero él es afortunado, tu sigues aquí, apoyándolo.

-eres muy joven, pronto encontrarás a alguien que merezca tu amor.

-eso espero…debo irme.-extiende su mano para despedirse.-supongo que nos veremos por aquí otra vez.

-supones bien, cuídate.

-adiós.

-adiós.

Lo veo alejarse despacio apoyándose en sus muletas, una mujer mayor le espera en la entrada y antes de salir voltea para despedirse de mi, sonrío haciendo el mismo gesto con mi mano.

Cuando volteo a ver en dirección a donde Rick se sostiene de una barra metálica, me observa pero baja la vista de inmediato, sigo sentada allí esperando que podamos irnos.

Una media hora más tarde por fin Rick está listo, su prótesis estará lista la próxima semana y entonces empezará la verdadera batalla, pues ahora tendrá que hacerlo todo con ella para poder volver a su vida aunque no sé aun que es lo que pasará con su trabajo.

Rick se mantiene en silencio mientras conduzco, ahora yo soy quien lleva su auto a todos lados, Rick no hace más que mirar hacia la calle en silencio y sin voltear a verme, imagino que debe estar cansado.

-al llegar le ayudo a bajar.-quieres comer algo?

-no, preferiría irme a la cama estoy cansado si no te molesta, quiero dormir un rato.

-por supuesto, lo que quieras.

Empujo la silla, abro la puerta y luego lo llevo hasta la cama, Rick se acomoda dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con una sábana, las cortinas están cerradas.

Mientras él duerme, yo me dedico a limpiar, lavo los platos, saco la basura y lavo un poco de ropa que se ha ido acumulando, me siento en el sillón cuando termino, unos minutos más tarde me asomo a la habitación, Rick aun duerme, miro mi reloj, decido salir y hacer unas compras necesitamos algunas cosas y necesito despejarme un poco aunque sea unos minutos.

Al volver la luz está encendida, Rick está sentado en la cama, me mira en cuanto entro.

-voy a preparar la cena.

-esta bien.

Lo dejo allí sentado, mientras doy vueltas por la cocina puedo escuchar el televisor encendido, cuando por fin termino y voy a verlo, él está hablando con alguien, solo le hago la seña de que la cena está lista y vendré cuando termine.

Acomodo los platos en la mesa cuando lo veo salir de la habitación, hace calor pero Rick usa una camiseta de manga larga lo que me hace reír pues he visto sus heridas y cicatrices antes, no sé por que ahora insiste en cubrirlas.

-iba a ir por ti.

-puedo hacerlo solo.-contesta en un tono frio.

-eso veo.

Sirvo los plato y luego me siento, veo como intenta alcanzar una servilleta de papel y sin pensar me levanto para dársela.

-yo puedo.-dice sin mirarme y tomando la servilleta.

-lo siento, no lo pensé.

Lo observo unos segundos y luego sigo comiendo Rick está bastante irritable hoy.

-el sr. Smith me dará unos días libres por el inventario en el almacén.- comienzo para hacer algo de conversación.-podremos pasar tiempo juntos, podríamos salir a algún lugar.

-tu puedes salir si quieres.

-te hará bien salir, podríamos ir al parque.

-prefiero quedarme aquí.

-el médico dijo que podías salir sin problemas.

-escuche lo que dijo pero no quiero salir.

-bien entonces nos quedaremos en casa, puedo hacerte compañía, podrías ayudarme a repasar y…

-Kate no quiero que te detengas por mi, puedes salir con tus amigos si quieres.

-me gusta estar contigo.

-si claro, aquí encerrada, no?

-qué rayos te pasa?

-nada.

-nada y por eso me hablas así.

-asi como?

-enojado.

-no estoy enojado.

-pues lo que sea que te esté pasando ya basta, te comportas como un niño caprichoso.

Rick me mira unos segundos y luego con ambas manos mueve su silla y hace el intento de irse.

-a donde vas?

-a la habitación, a donde más, no ves que no puedo ir a ningún lado con esta porquería.-me mira molesto, muy molesto.

Me quedo en silencio y luego él se va sin mirarme, de pronto el hambre se ha esfumado, me quedo sentada mirando el plato, entonces siento un par de lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, dejo pasar algunos minutos antes de levantarme, pongo la comida en recipientes y la guardo en el refrigerador, lavo los platos y luego de respirar profundamente voy a la habitación solo para tomar algo de ropa, está claro para mi que Rick está enojado con todo y prefiero dormir en el sillón.

Al entrar la luz aun está encendida, Rick está sentado enviando mensajes, no me mira y yo prefiero no mirarlo, tomo lo que necesito y camino de vuelta al sillón.

-a dónde vas?

Prefiero no contestar, salgo de la habitación y me siento en el sillón, tomo un libro y finjo que leo algo pues no quiero hablar con él.

Los minutos pasan, el reloj marca las 10 cuando me levanto para cambiarme de ropa y recostarme, me doy cuenta de que la luz de la habitación está apagada, suspiro resignada y luego me acuesto, me duermo por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que la incomodidad del sillón me hacen despertar, lo primero que veo es a Rick mirándome, en la silla.

-demonios me asustaste.-pongo mi mano en mi pecho.-necesitas algo?.-me incorporo y hago el intento de levantarme pero él me detiene.

-lo siento.-dice en voz baja.

Miro sus ojos, lucen tristes, sujeta mi mano y suspira, un par de lágrimas se asoman, no puedo estar enojada con él, como podría si lo amo tanto.

-perdóname.-vuelve a decir.-soy un idiota.-dice al mismo tiempo que rompe en llanto y me acerco para abrazarlo.

-no es tu culpa.

-creo que me esfuerzo para que te vayas, verdad?

-eso no es verdad, yo te entiendo Rick, recuerdas que te dije que esto pasaría?

-si.

-te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.-sin pensarlo beso sus labios puedo sentir la sal de sus lágrimas.-vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres que me vaya.-sonríe y ahora es él quien me besa.

-no te merezco Kate.-su mano se posa en mi nuca y profundiza el beso, pronto siento cosquillas en el estómago.

Cuando nos separamos el apoya su frente en la mía, con su mano intenta secar sus lágrimas y luego vuelve a sonreír.

-ven a la cama, estás muy incómoda aquí.

-en eso tienes razón, tu sillón es lindo pero la espalda me duele.

Apago las luces mientras él va directo a la cama, lo veo subir sin mucha dificultad, entonces lo noto, me doy cuenta de que sus brazos se ven más fuertes, moverse de la silla a la cama ya no es difícil para él.

Me acomodo a su lado y se siente tan bien cuando me rodea con su brazo, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y él acaricia mi cabello, besa mi frente, algunos segundos después su mano libre me hace levantar la cara y ahora besa mis labios, sus besos son suaves y tibios, mis dedos acarician suavemente su piel y eso me hace suspirar, entonces la mano que rodea mis hombros baja lentamente hasta llegar a mi cintura y me acaricia con cierta timidez, involuntariamente y producto de sus caricias mi boca deja escapar un gemido.

-Rick.-digo tratando de controlar lo que estoy sintiendo.

-si?

-Rick por favor.

Pero él no contesta, con su otra mano toma mi perna para pasarla sobre sus piernas es entonces que me doy cuenta de la leve pero prometedora erección que comienza a surgir y no puedo evitar que mis piernas tiemblen.

Las caricias antes tímidas ahora son urgentes, sus manos se cuelan bajo mi ropa y pronto sus dedos hacen maravillas en mi entrepierna, sus labio dejan besos en mi cuello.

-Me gustas tanto Kate.-susurra en mi oído mientras sus manos siguen jugando.

Me quito la camiseta y me arrodillo a su lado, me inclino para poder besarlo, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y beso sus labios, pero no puedo estar quieta y lentamente bajo las manos, una se queda en su cintura y la otra sigue su camino hasta detenerse sobre su pene erecto para acariciarlo, Rick hace la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero cuando hago el intento de quitarle la ropa me detiene y lo miro desconcertada.

-qué pasa?. -mi voz suena un tanto ahogada.

-no, no lo hagas.

-por qué?, te incómoda?

-si.

-pero Rick te he visto antes, he visto tus cicatrices.

-pero no me siento cómodo.

-bien, está bien.

Me acerco para volver a besarlo pero su actitud cambia y eso me desconcierta y también me hace detenerme.

-lo siento no debí.-le escucho decir apenado.

-esta bien, si no estás listo no pasa nada.-suspiro y me siento un momento.

-es que realmente quería pero…

-oye, no te preocupes, iremos poco a poco, tenemos tiempo, ya sucederá.

-de verdad lo siento Kate, no quise dejarte así.

\- no importa, puedo esperar, deberíamos dormir.

Me acomodo de nuevo a su lado aunque no puedo negar que el simple hecho de que me toque provoca sensaciones un poco difíciles de ignorar sin embargo aun no es el momento.

Me despierto en mitad de la noche, tengo calor, me levanto para ir a la cocina por agua, tropiezo por el camino y cubro la boca para no hacer ruido, me siento un momento en el sillón mientras sostengo mi pie y trato de aliviar el dolor.

Al regresar a la cama Rick levanta la cabeza y me mira.

-qué te pasó?, escuché un ruido.

-me golpee el pie.

-déjame ver.

-estoy bien.

-déjame ver.-dice estirando su mano.

-bien.

-Rick revisa mis dedos y luego los besa.-qué haces?.-digo sonriendo e intento alejarme.

Rick sonríe y luego acaricia mi pie provocándome cosquillas.

-tus pies son lindos.

-y ahora te das cuenta.

-eres hermosa, demasiado.

-a que viene eso.

-me siento inseguro Kate, ese muchacho te miraba…mucho.

-cual?...Héctor?

-si.

-por eso estabas enojado?

-soy un idiota.

-no puedo evitar una carcajada.-cielos Rick, era un chico muy lindo al que su novia dejó, solo quise ser amable con él ni siquiera me di cuenta de como me miraba.

-pero eso me hizo sentir inseguro.

-mírame Rick… he pasado los últimos días fantaseando con algo más que un beso de buenas noches, las cicatrices en tu cuerpo van a ir desapareciendo, no todas es verdad pero eso no me molesta y tu pierna, bueno no me enamoré de tu pierna, si no mal recuerdo algo ya faltaba allí cuando te conocí, de verdad crees que si yo me fijara en eso estaríamos juntos?

-no.

-no creo que sea justo Rick, yo también sufrí cuando supe lo que había pasado, sé que no de la misma manera pero todas esas veces que me hablas mal me duele que me trates así y no es justo, de verdad te amo, estoy aquí por que quiero, no me importa si tu pierna ya no está, no me importa si tu piel tiene más cicatrices o si el cabello no vuelve a crecer, no fue de tu cuerpo de lo que enamoré, me enamoré de lo que había aquí adentro, de tu forma de ser, de lo divertido que eres cuando estás relajado, de lo responsable y correcto que eres y lo ridículamente atento que siempre has sido conmigo, todo eso que eres tu Richard castle, eso es lo que me importa, si eso no es suficiente para ti entonces quizá tu no me amas como lo has dicho.

-te amo Kate.

-pero a veces parece que quieres hacer hasta lo imposible por molestarme, por alejarme de ti y eso también duele.

-lo siento.

-solo déjame enseñarte que esto no es tan malo, podemos hacer nuestra vida juntos, aun guardo tu promesa, dijiste que te casarías conmigo, que tendríamos una familia y aunque parezca estúpido sigo pensando en eso, no me veo con otra persona haciendo todo eso que tu me prometiste, déjame amarte.

Rick me mira y pone su mano en mi mejilla se acerca y besa mis labios luego me abraza y se acomoda en la cama para dormir.

La siguiente semana las cosas comienzan a cambiar, Rick asiste con mas entusiasmo a la terapia, Héctor aparece un par de veces, nos saluda y luego de unos días dejamos de verlo, el viernes Rick por fin da sus primeros con la prótesis, estoy emocionada hasta las lágrimas cuando da un par de pasos ayudado por el pasamanos y luego levanta las manos para hacerlo sin ayuda, me mira sonriente, ambos sabemos que esto no será difícil, ya lo hizo una vez ahora podrá hacerlo de nuevo.

Rick toma una siesta cuando volvemos a casa, ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y está cansado, lo observo dormir un rato, ayudarle en su recuperación ha sido más que gratificante para mi, saber que puedo estar aquí para él es algo muy importante, creo que esto solo ha reforzado nuestra relación y me gusta, me encanta que él confíe en mi.

Después de unos dias recibo un mensaje por correo, debo inscribirme para el siguiente semestre, el último y debo viajar para hacerlo en un par de meses.

-qué te preocupa?.- Rick me mira atento.

-debo ir a la universidad.

-oh vaya, debes terminar lo que has dejado a medias.

-si.

-no será tan malo, para cuando tengas que irte yo estaré mejor e incluso podré caminar sin ayuda y sabes que voy a estar esperándote.

-claro que tienes que esperarme.-ambos reímos.-por que no…mmm…por que no nos casamos antes de que me vaya.-le miro esperando su respuesta.

-dijiste que querías todos los pasos.

-si, pero eso fue antes de saber que podría perderte en un parpadeo… y bien que dices.

-en junio?

-en junio.

Me acerco para besar sus labios, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras él acaricia mi espalda y susurra que me ama.

A menos de un mes de distancia, realizamos los preparativos de la boda, mi madre y Martha me ayudan, Rick sigue esforzándose pues insiste en caminar para tomar mi brazo, para que ambos hagamos el recorrido, no puedo negarme ante tal petición, es bueno ver lo motivado que está.

Mi padre consigue con un amigo un pequeño salón donde se llevará a cabo la recepción le he insistido en que no es necesario que podemos volver a casa y hacer un pequeño festejo allí pero él no quiere que sea algo tan simple, parece que todos están emocionados con la noticia, lanie y Javier vendrán, Kevin y su pareja también estarán presentes, incluso aquel amigo con el que nos encontramos ha sido invitado, lo que sería algo entre nosotros se está haciendo cada vez más grande y me preocupa que se salga de control.

Mis manos sudan cuando me pruebo un vestido tras otro, cada vez Martha y mi madre dicen que se ven bien, que me veo bien en cualquiera que use pero yo no termino de creerlo.

Es hasta que mi madre resopla frustrada que me decido por uno, es sencillo, bastante pero es bonito y sé que a Rick le va a gustar.

Dos días antes de la ceremonia, Rick nos da una sorpresa, mientras estamos en casa, mis padres llegan y detrás de ellos Martha, sin decírmelo les ha llamado, comemos juntos pero después la comida Rick lleva la silla de ruedas hasta la sala, se levanta lentamente y luego sin ayuda camina, da algunos pasos vacilantes y después camina completamente erguido sin mayor dificultad, lo veo tomar el control y poner algo de música, sonríe y se acerca a mi, pone sus manos en mi cintura y comienza a moverse lentamente, es un baile lento, suave y se siente bien, muy bien.

Rick se levanta muy temprano el día de la boda, da vueltas por la habitación, finjo dormir mientras lo veo, parece no darse cuenta de que lo observo, coloca su traje sobre la cama, busca una corbata, justo la que le he regalado yo y luego se sienta mientras suspira, se que está nervioso.

Pongo mi mano en su espalda, intento tranquilizarlo, sonríe cuando voltea, suspira y luego toma mi mano para besarla.

-parece mentira que estés nervioso en tu segunda vez.-me pongo de rodillas detrás de él, beso su hombro y acaricio su espalda.

-es la segunda, es verdad, pero es diferente, eres tu quien me acompaña esta vez.

-esta vez todo será mejor.

-eso creo yo también.

Mi padre nos recoge un par de horas más tarde, ellos han insistido en llevarme a su casa para que me vista allí, mientras Rick esperara en el salón.

Ahora soy yo quien siente que carga el mundo en sus hombros, mi estómago duele y mis manos sudan, esta es mi primera vez y espero que sea la última, casarse es más difícil de lo que se podría pensar.

En cuanto llegamos todos me saludan, Rick está parado al frente, se apoya en un bastón, me mira sonriente, es una sonrisa de alegría, una que hacia mucho no le veía, las lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero resisto todo lo que puedo, no quiero arruinar mi maquillaje y no quiero que Rick borre esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara, trato de respirar mientras avanzo por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, puedo ver a lanie emocionada, a mi madre y a la madre de Rick, a sus amigos y al mismo Rick que seca con sus mano una lágrima que se ha escabullido sin permiso.

Cuando por fin llego frente a él beso sus labios y al oído, en un susurro, le digo que lo amo, le digo que soy feliz, muy feliz y que mi vida sin él no tendría sentido.

Las palabras del oficiante se quedan en mi mente, es verdad que estoy para Rick y él para mi, hasta el último de nuestros días, cuando la ceremonia termina, los aplausos de los presentes se hacen escuchar y luego de besarnos todos nos felicitan mientras caminamos tomados de la mano por el pasillo, nuestros pasos nos llevan hasta el pequeño salón donde haremos el festejo, antes de que todos nuestros amigos y familiares se acerquen le pido a mis padres que nos den un momento a solas, todos lo entienden y se quedan afuera hablando, miro a Rick sentado en una silla, sonríe cuando me acerco, me siento en sus piernas y rodeo su cuello con mis brazo.

\--te amo.-digo muy cerca de su oreja.

-yo también te amo… gracias por quedarte conmigo.-veo una lágrima en sus ojos, la limpio con mi mano.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, todo lo que dije allá es verdad nunca vuelvas a agradecerme por algo que yo he querido hacer.

-pero…

-pero te falta un poco de cabello, pero ahora tienes nuevas cicatrices por aquí y por allá, pero nos costó un poco llegar hasta aquí, nada de eso es importante, lo mejor de todo es que pudimos llegar y si tenemos que volver a empezar lo haremos por que estamos juntos, por que nos amamos o acaso no me amas?

-por supuesto que te amo, nunca dudes de eso.

-entonces tú no dudes, que fueras guapo ayudo un poco pero no lo fue todo, amo quien eres y quien soy cuando estamos juntos, no pienses más en lo que pasó, piensa en lo que pasará ahora, piensa en la vida que tendremos juntos.

Beso sus labios, lo abrazo con fuerza, como podría dejarlo si es el amor de mi vida, he estado enamorada de él, desde la primera vez que lo vi, para mi siempre fue el hombre con el que algún día me casaría.

Ambos sonreímos, aun le queda tiempo en rehabilitación, usa un bastón para caminar, pero se que va a recuperarse del todo, estoy segura.

**_como pudieron darse cuenta este capítulo fue un tanto más largo que los anteriores y hay un par de razones todas muy válidas para eso, la primera es que no quise cortarlo quise que fuese todo junto de una vez así tardarian un poco más en leerlo, luego pues la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por llegar a este punto y eso es por que podría apostar que algunos de ustedes si no es que todos creyeron que el primer capítulo de esta historia era el final de la misma pero adivinen que...jejeje no es así, esta es quizá la mitad de la historia, aunque me atrevería a decir que tampoco es así, quizá se extienda aun mas, aun falta camino por recorrer, aun queda mucho que escribir recuerden que les dije que esta sería una historia algo larga estos capítulos son la primera parte de la historia, de como es que llegaron a ese punto, esos 5 años antes de la boda, ahora vamos a ver que es lo que sigue, la recuperación de Rick, su vida como una pareja en forma y quizá el futuro que les espera, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí haré una breve pausa para continuar con resiliencia pero prometo que volveré a subir más de esta historia, asi que estén atentos, nos leemos en el próximo_****_ y ya saben que espero sus comentarios._**


	23. chap 23

Tiempo actual.

-quiero sentarme un momento.-dice Rick un tanto cansado, hemos bailado durante un buen rato, aun es temprano.

-claro.

Me siento a su lado, mientras sirvo un jugo de naranja para él y una copa de vino para mi.

-deberíamos brindar por nuestra nueva vida.-me giro para observarlo.-te ves hermosa con ese vestido.-se inclina y susurra en mi oreja.-apuesto a que te verás mejor sin él.

-quizá.-digo desestimando su comentario.-quizá debas averiguarlo.

-me estás retando?

-quizá.

-podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

-estoy preparada.

Justo en el momento en que Rick me mira con intensidad y acaricia mi pierna por encima del vestido, Kevin se acerca para despedirse.

-te vas?.- pregunta Rick.

-debo trabajar mañana.

-no me has dicho como van los trabajos en la academia.

-todo bien pero no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas lo verás.

-eso espero.

-volverás Richard, volverás.-dice palmeando su hombro y sonriendo.

Poco a poco nuestros invitados comienzan a despedirse y son nuestros padres los que se quedan hasta el final, solo para darnos un último presente.

-queremos hablar con ustedes.-dice Martha mirándonos con seriedad.

-y de que se trata?.- pregunta Rick curioso.

-queremos hacerles un último regalo, esperamos que les guste, Kate volverá a la universidad, será tu cumpleaños y queremos que disfruten estos dias antes de que ella se vaya.

Mi padre extiende un sobre del cual Rick saca una hoja, es una reservación, según ellos es nuestra luna de miel y esperan que podamos disfrutarlo.

Ambos les agradecemos, los abrazamos y después de unos minutos mis padres se ofrecen a llevarnos a casa.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Rick me abraza, deja pequeños besos en mi mejilla y sonríe.

En casa le ayudo a desvestirse, él quiere tomar un baño tibio antes de irse a la cama.

-vienes?.- me pregunta cuando me ve sentarme en el banco donde suelo sentarme cada vez que él toma un baño, en ninguna de esas ocasiones me había pedido que le acompañara.

Le miro sin saber que hacer, creo que juega conmigo pero me mira con seriedad.

-qué?

-acompáñame.

-estas seguro?

-olvidare que te invité si sigues haciendo preguntas.

De inmediato me levanto y me quito la ropa que aun llevo encima, toma mi mano y luego el agua tibia cae sobre mi espalda, Rick me mira y luego toma el jabón, hemos aprendido a hacerlo todo con cuidado y ahora me desconcierta su proceder.

Pone una de sus manos en mi brazo y me hace girar, con sus dedos recorre mi espalda y besa mi cuello, me estremecen sus caricias, su mano hace caminos que se aventuran a ir cada vez más abajo, sus labios me besan, me acarician y su otra mano se posa en mi cintura, me sujeta con fuerza, me provoca escalofríos, pronto sus caricias se vuelven intensas al igual que sus besos, en cuestión de segundos me tiene aprisionada contra la pared mientras me besa apasionadamente, siento su erección rozándome la pierna y eso solo provoca que pierda la paciencia pero Rick lo hace todo con cierta lentitud y comienzo a sentirme un tanto desesperada, me remuevo entre sus brazos.

-no te muevas, quiero recorrerte completa quiero recordar como se siente tu piel y como reaccionas a mis caricias…te amo Kate.

El tiempo se ha detenido y solo somos el y yo, es como lo recuerdo, es simplemente increíble que este sucediendo, después de nuestro ultimo intento nada había pasado y yo me había hecho a la idea de que pasaría aun más tiempo antes de que Rick quisiera intentarlo pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada mas que sus labios besándome, sus manos acariciándome y sus palabras en mi oído.

En la cama le ayudo a vestirse y por extraño que parezca es la primera vez también que no se esconde de mi o me pide que voltee a otro lado, incluso me deja ayudarle con los pantalones cortos que ni siquiera recordaba que tuviera, no dejo de pensar que quizá estoy soñando, Rick está feliz y me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me siento a su lado en la cama mientras pongo un poco de crema en mis manos y la paso por su espalda.

-gracias.

-es un placer.

-me encantó tu vestido, te veías realmente hermosa.

-bueno tu no quedaste atrás te veías muy bien también.

-crees que vuelva a crecer?.- señala con el dedo el área donde le falta cabello.

-no lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, sigues siendo el hombre más guapo del planeta.

-lo escucho reír a carcajadas.-debes estar muy enamorada.

-jamás lo he negado.-me siento frente a él.-me encantan tus ojos, tu boca, la forma en como sonríes y se hacen esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de tus ojos.

-y las cicatrices.

-yo no veo eso, te veo a ti, veo al hombre que amo, veo la hermosa persona que eres y también veo lo mucho que me amas, eso es lo que yo veo.-sonríe con timidez y luego me abraza.

**_apuesto a que no lo esperaban, pero si aqui estoy, se que es un capítulo muy cortito aunque creo que significativo por que si, voy a seguir esta historia, por si creyeron que se me había olvidado, estaba bastante ocupada terminando resiliencia y hace un par de días lo consegui pero es hora de continuar así que les dejo esta pequeña probadita de lo que seguirá en esta historia, también tenemos nueva historia si no la han leído dense una vueltecita por allí y si pueden déjenme un comentario, díganme si les gusta o no, les tengo que decir que esa historia no va a ser muy larga, pero ya saben que conmigo todo puede pasar, entonces pues creo que es todo, nos leemos en el próximo cuídense mucho._**


	24. chap 24

Dos dias después estamos en camino, nuestra pequeña luna de miel se llevará a cabo en un hotel a tres horas de distancia en auto, Rick duerme algunos minutos mientras yo conduzco, me detengo en un paradero después de dos horas, Rick necesita moverse, el viaje aunque no es largo se vuelve incomodo para él, así que decido hacer una pausa para que él pueda estirarse, caminar un poco y beber algo.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde volvemos al camino, cerca de las 3 de la tarde por fin llegamos al hotel, un muchacho nos ayuda con el equipaje, mientras yo hago el registro y Rick camina lentamente, lo observa todo alrededor, puedo escuchar el sonido del mar a lo lejos.

Me apresuro a llenar el registro para poder alcanzarlo, una vez que termino me doy la vuelta y no lo veo por ningún lado, con la llave en la mano camino por el pasillo, lo busco con la mirada pero simplemente no lo veo, voy directo a la habitación y salgo de nuevo en su búsqueda, mis pies me llevan de nuevo por el pasillo, encuentro un enorme ventanal por el que observo un jardín pero él tampoco está allí, empiezo a preocuparme y sigo caminando hasta la puerta, un sendero empedrado bordeado por arbustos me lleva hasta el principio de la playa y el fin del mismo camino, me quito los zapatos, los llevo en mi mano, veo gente allí disfrutando del día hasta que por fin lo encuentro, Rick está parado muy cerca del agua pero sin que esta lo moje, mira a lo lejos y luego se inclina todo lo que puede intentando tocar la arena con sus dedos sin poder hacerlo, se incorpora dejándome ver su gesto de frustración, hunde el bastón que lleva en la mano en la arena y resopla.

-qué haces aquí?.- pregunto acercándome.

-queria… mirar.

-no pareces muy feliz.

-me molesta no poder hacer cosas yo solo.

-ya podrás, no te desesperes.-tomo su mano y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-lo se.-le escucho decir no muy convencido.

-vamos a la habitación necesitas comer, descansar un poco.

-bien.

Tomo su mano y caminamos de vuelta, lo observo disimuladamente mientras avanzamos, no me gusta verlo así, no me gusta cuando parece perder la esperanza, aunque para mi no haya razón para ello.

En la habitación Rick se recuesta, suspira y luego pone ambas manos sobre su cara, saco las cosas y las guardo en los cajones, doy vueltas por la habitación mientras él sigue en la cama, parece dormir sin embargo me doy cuenta de que no es así cuando coloco mi reloj sobre la mesa y él me mira, sonríe tímidamente y luego me alcanza con su mano, sujeta la mía y me jala hacia él.

-crees que algún día tendremos bebés?.- pregunta con seriedad.

-si, si lo creo.

-me gustaría tener una niña.

-una niña?

-si, que tenga tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser.

-y si se parece más a ti?.-sonrío mirándolo.

-bueno eso no lo había pensado, igual va a ser preciosa pero quiero que sea niña.

-tampoco has pensado que puede ser un niño.

-y a ti te gusta llevarme la contraria.

-Solo soy realista.- empujo ligeramente su hombro.

-bueno eso se puede solucionar.

Unos minutos más tarde volvemos a salir, vamos al restaurante, ambos necesitamos comer, caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, mientras lo hacemos recuerdo que pronto tendré que dejarlo y esta vez no quiero hacerlo, esta vez no quiero separarme de él, nos sentamos y ordenamos, esperamos pacientemente, no hablamos, solo nos miramos y por momentos sonreímos, comemos en silencio, al terminar, salimos de nuevo despacio pero Rick no quiere ir a la habitación camina lentamente de nuevo hacia uno de los jardines y se sienta en uno de los sillones que hay allí.

-que te preocupa?.- pregunta mientras sostiene mi mano.

-no quiero irme, todo es diferente esta vez, no quiero irme.

-no puedes dejar la universidad, debes hacerlo.

-lo sé, es solo que ahora es mas difícil, ahora es diferente.

-yo también voy a extrañarte pero debes terminar, estas a muy poco de terminar, ya hiciste una pausa por mi, no debes dejarlo.

Bajo la vista al suelo, se que tiene razón que no puedo dejarlo todo a muy poco de terminar pero estoy teniendo una lucha interna difícil de descifrar.

-ven conmigo.- digo de pronto.

-qué?

-ven conmigo, nos hemos casado ya, podemos vivir juntos, luego volveremos.

Rick me mira sorprendido, supongo que no había cruzado esa idea por su cabeza, pasan algunos segundos mientras parece meditarlo, yo espero que me diga que vendrá conmigo.

-podríamos hacerlo.

-claro que podemos, lo mejor será que estaremos juntos, no tendremos que hacer esto separados.

-bueno, pero donde vamos a vivir?

-ya lo resolveremos.- me mira dudoso al principio pero luego sonríe.

-pues está decidido, iré contigo.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante su afirmación, será lo mejor para ambos. Después de varios minutos observando el cielo, mas tarde volvemos a la habitación, Rick luce relajado, sonríe cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan pero sus ojos me dicen que está cansado, en cuanto llegamos lo veo sentarse en un sillón, me mira sonriente y luego extiende su mano para que me acerque, me siento junto a él, sostiene mi mano.

-deberíamos decirle a tus padres que voy a ir contigo.

-si, eso supongo.

-crees que a tu madre le moleste?, no crees que piense que puedo distraerte?

-bueno, puede ser, pero…

-pero?

-pero no será asi, ambos sabemos bien lo que hacemos no?

-eso creo.

-crees?

-lo escucho reír a carcajadas.-si, claro, me portare bien, seré niño bueno.-levanta su mano derecha.

-no tanto.

Besa mis labios, acaricia mi espalda y luego apoya su frente en la mía.

-tuve un sueño, mientras estaba en el hospital, "durmiendo", uno de esos días.

-qué soñaste?

-que te perdía, que no volvías, soñé que me dejabas por como me veía y tuve miedo de que fuera verdad, no quería que volvieras y dejaras todo por mi, yo no creo valer tanto la pena.

-eso es muy tonto, jamás en mi vida había hecho un viaje tan intempestivamente como lo hice ese día, lo dejé todo para estar contigo.

-gracias.

-no tienes que agradecerme, sabes que te amo y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Rick no dice nada más, me abraza y suspira, puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón y siento paz, me hace sentir bien tenerlo a mi lado.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente Rick no está, la noche anterior ambos caímos rendidos, no supe quien se durmió primero, solo recuerdo su brazo rodeando mi cintura, miro el techo mientras pienso a donde pudo ir, miro el reloj, ya no es tan temprano, me siento en la cama mirando alrededor, bajo y camino hacia la ventana, recorro la cortina justo en el momento que Rick entra, una mujer le acompaña, le agradece en cuanto entra y se acerca hasta donde estoy, besa mis labios antes de hacer otra cosa.

-el desayuno está servido Sra. Castle.-hace una reverencia mientras sirve café y sonríe, pero yo solo puedo pensar en el "Sra. Castle".-he visto la niebla disiparse sobre el agua, escuché el sonido de las olas en la orilla de la playa y un curioso ruidito que haces cuando duermes.

-qué?

-me desperté temprano cuando tu mano se metió bajo mi ropa.-me mira unos segundos y uego vuelve a lo que hace.-de verdad creí que estabas despierta pero dormías profundamente.

-que hice qué?

-tu mano… aquí.-señala la parte baja de su abdomen.

-vaya, entonces no era un sueño.

-no, no ha sido un sueño… vamos, debes tener hambre.

Después de comer salimos, el día es perfecto y pasamos el resto de la mañana en uno de los jardines, Rick me cuenta historias de cuando ingresó a la academia de policía, de sus primeros entrenamientos y también de sus primeras veces en las calles, empezó andando a pie, luego le asignaron una patrulla, puedo ver lo emocionado que está cuando me relata todo lo que hizo en aquella época, pero en un momento su rostro se vuelve triste, piensa en algo que no me dice.

-vamos a la playa.-propongo para distraerlo.

-vamos.- dice después de pensarlo algunos segundos.

Camina con lentitud apoyado en su bastón, sonríe y me sigue, pero aun puedo ver que piensa en algo que no me quiere decir.

Caminamos un poco, llevo mis zapatos en una mano, me gusta sentir la arena en mis pies y el agua mojándome, Rick camina un poco alejado de mí.

-es un buen día para nadar.-dice mirando a lo lejos.-por que no entras?

-si, si, sostienes mis cosas?

-claro.

Camino lentamente sintiendo las olas empujándome, Rick me observa desde la orilla, avanzo un poco más y luego volteo una vez más, Rick sigue parado allí mirándome, me gustaría que me acompañara pero sé que no lo hará, a veces me pregunto por que la vida ha sido tan injusta con él, a pesar de haber sobrevivido dos veces, pareciera que está en su destino seguir sufriendo, puedo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que desea ser como antes pero entonces me detengo y pienso, quizás ese accidente debía pasar para estar juntos, quizás el incendio en la academia también debía pasar para darme cuenta de que lo amo y de que mi vida sin él no sería igual, me sumerjo unos segundos mientras sigo pensando, que precio ha tenido que pagar para llegar hasta aquí?, uno muy alto, uno que casi le cuesta la vida dos veces.

Entonces no se si sentirme agradecida o resentida con la vida por todo, sin embargo no soy yo quien tiene la última palabra.

Cerca de la noche volvemos a la habitación, decidimos cenar fuera del hotel, el pueblo es bastante pintoresco, pedimos una recomendación en la recepción, unos minutos más tarde estamos sentados en un pequeño restaurante en el centro, un joven con una guitarra canta sobre un pequeño escenario, lo escucho pero no lo veo, mi mirada está fija en Rick quien toma mi mano y la besa.

La cena es deliciosa, la noche es increíble pero al volver Rick no tiene planes de dormir, le pido ayuda con el cierre de mi vestido y sus manos acarician mi espalda en el proceso, siento sus labios en mi cuello y su aliento tibio me provoca cosquillas, siento el vestido caer a mis pies, un ligero escalofrío me recorre, sus dedos acarician mis costados mientras sus labios besan mi espalda, doy la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Poco a poco me lleva hacia la cama, sus besos ahora son demandantes, deja pequeños mordiscos sobre mi piel, me estremezco cuando su mano acaricia el interior de mis piernas provocando el aumento de mi excitación, necesito que me toque, que sus dedos acaricien mi piel, necesito sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo.

Despierto con sus brazos rodeándome y su nariz en mi cuello, cuando intento moverme él me sujeta con fuerza.

-Rick.- no contesta.- amor.- intento una vez más pero él solo se mueve para besar mi hombro.- Rick necesito…

-necesitas que te bese y…

-y voy a mojar la cama si no me sueltas.

Hace un gesto gracioso y se hace a un lado, miro el reloj cuando vuelvo, el sol aun no sale, todo está en silencio, a lo lejos se escucha el murmullo del agua, observo el cielo a través de la ventana.

-ven a la cama.-le escucho decir.

En cuanto lo hago me abraza, suspira con la nariz pegada a mi pecho, de nuevo sus manos se mueven inquietas, recorren mi espalda mientras besa mis labios.

-te amo.-susurra en mi oído.

-y yo a ti.

Pasamos dos dias más allí, el último día caminamos por los senderos, Rick se ve mejor, parece estar bien, su rostro tiene una enorme sonrisa mientras toma mi mano y caminamos.

-creo que no podré irme de inmediato contigo.

-por qué?

-tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en la academia, aun no sé cual es mi situación allí, no sé si voy a recuperar mi empleo en algún momento y también tengo que pedirle al sujeto de la terapia fisica que me recomiende a alguien nuevo, debo seguir con los ejercicios al menos unos meses más.

-entiendo, pero si vendrás, verdad?

-claro, solo quiero dejar todo claro en casa.

-bien.

Poco después del medio día salimos, subo el equipaje al auto mientras él entrega la llave en la recepción, subimos al auto y volvemos a casa.

Esta vez no hago paradas, vamos directo a casa, en cuanto llegamos le llamo a mi madre y después de asegurarles que estamos bien y que hemos llegado a casa me dispongo a preparar la cena.

Una semana después preparo mis cosas, Rick me observa sentado en la cama mientras yo doy vueltas por la habitación, separo la ropa y la voy acomodando poco a poco, recojo mi cepillo dental y algunas otras cosas del baño, las coloco dentro de un estuche y vuelvo para seguir acomodando las cosas pero al volver veo a Rick hurgando entre mi ropa.

-Rick intento guardar todo.-me quedo de pie junto a la cama mientras me observa con las manos en mi ropa interior.-deja eso por favor.

-solo veía un poco.

-creí que ya los habías visto todos.

-si pero es, es tentador, los veo y recuerdo el momento en el que te he visto usándolos y cuando mis manos los retiran lentamente por que me estorban.

Rio colocando todo de nuevo en su lugar, pero Rick no me facilita la labor, se acerca a mí, insiste en tomar mis manos, pone las manos en mi cintura y cuando doy la vuelta para tomar el resto de mis cosas me abraza apoyando la cabeza en mi espalda.

-solo serán unos días.- digo acariciando su cabello.

-dias eternos.

-no seas exagerado.

-no te has ido y ya te extraño.

-te llamaré todos los días.

-no es lo mismo.

Vuelvo a reír mientras me doy la vuelta para besarlo, me parece ver lágrimas en sus ojos pero él baja la vista al suelo impidiéndome que pueda verlo.

-estas llorando?

-no… bueno… si.

-si te sirve yo también voy a extrañarte y mucho.- me inclino para besar sus labios.

**_se viene una nueva etapa, se han casado y ahora Rick se irá con ella, espero les haya gustado se que he tardado pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o corregir estos días, nos leemos en el próximo. _**


	25. chap 25

Las nubes se acumularon toda la tarde, escuché los truenos y vi algunos rayos, luego de un par de horas las gotas de lluvias golpearon los cristales de la ventana, apoyé mi hombro en el marco de la misma, suspire un par de veces esperando impaciente la hora en que Rick apareciera.

Hacia ya un par de semanas que lo había dejado en casa, después de aquel día en la habitación el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, mi padre me llevó al aeropuerto pero Rick no estuvo allí para despedirme, decidió quedarse en casa, no lo culpe por eso, la verdad es que a mi también me hubiese dolido verlo mientras recorría el pasillo para abordar.

Él me llamó por la noche habiendo llegado a mi destino, por un par de días me quedaría en un hotel en espera de que el lugar donde viviríamos fuese acondicionado, para mi sorpresa Rick ya había hecho algunas llamadas y uno de sus tantos amigos le había rentado un departamento cerca de la universidad, aunque no quiso darme más detalles al respecto, dijo que era una sorpresa y que no me preocupara por eso más pues estaba solucionado.

Un par de dias después me trasladé hasta el lugar, un edificio algo modesto pero bastante acogedor, la escalera de madera crujía cada vez que daba un paso y un aroma a barniz recién aplicado se podía percibir, según el dueño, quien me acompañó en el recorrido por la escalera pues el pequeño ascensor estaba en reparación, recientemente se habían reconstruido partes del edificio, a mi me parecía una construcción hermosa, tenía años de historia, imaginé entonces la cantidad de personas que habían vivido allí.

Miré de nuevo las nubes pasar, arrastradas por el viento dejando ver encima de ella el cielo azul, los primeros días en este lugar fueron difíciles, no por el lugar en si, sino por que odiaba estar sola, odiaba tener que volver a casa de la universidad y que todo estuviese en silencio, Rick se conectaba cada noche sin falta, en alguna ocasión me quedé dormida hablando con él; esperaba ansiosa el día que por fin pudiese venir y hoy era el día, la noche anterior me había llamado para decirme que todo estaba listo y que viajaría al día siguiente.

Aquí estaba entonces, esperando que él apareciera, la noche anterior su rostro lucia feliz, tenía una enorme sonrisa y la mía debía verse igual, el reloj parecía ir tan lento que cada vez que miraba la manecilla podría jurar que estaba completamente fija, mis manos se movían inquietas hasta que por fin vi un taxi detenerse, de el bajo un hombre con la cabeza cubierta, pero usando una chaqueta muy parecida a la que Rick tenía colgada detrás de la puerta.

Lo vi bajar su equipaje después de pagarle al taxista y luego desde el otro de la calle, levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaba, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y salí corriendo a su encuentro, la Sra. Lee me advirtió sobre no correr por la escalera pero mi atención no estaba allí lo único que quería era abrazarlo, besarlo, saber que estaba aquí.

Casi nos vamos al piso cuando me arroje a sus brazos y besé sus labios.

-vaya me has extrañado.

-no sabes cuanto.

Le ayudé a subir su equipaje, de nuevo encontramos a la Sra. Lee en el pasillo pero esta vez ella no dijo nada, nos vio pasar sin hacer comentario alguno, ni siquiera contestó el saludo que Rick le hizo.

Dentro del departamento, coloqué sus cosas en la habitación mientras él ponía la chaqueta húmeda sobre una silla y se estiraba haciendo ruidos graciosos con la boca, le miré unos segundos antes de que diera la vuelta para mirarme, me acerqué lentamente para abrazarlo, para sentirlo junto a mi, no quería soltarlo, no quería pasar otro minuto lejos de él.

-te amo Kate Beckett.-dijo después de besar la cima de mi cabeza.

-y yo a ti.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda, besé sus labios y respondí a cada una de sus caricias.

-te extrañé tanto.-dijo mientras avanzábamos lentamente hacia la cama, me miró fijamente.

No perdí más el tiempo abrí lentamente la camisa que usaba, con cada botón que abría rozaba su piel con mis dedos, se quedó quieto dejándome hacer lo que quería, lentamente fui bajando dejando besos en mi recorrido, pronto me vi con las rodillas en el suelo luchando con la hebilla del pantalón, puso su mano en mi barbilla haciéndome mirarle, sonrió y luego terminó él lo que yo había empezado.

Acaricie con mi lengua su erección, lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre, sentí como sus manos sujetaban mi cabeza con suavidad mientras intentaba ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Unos minutos más tarde tomó mi mano, me hizo levantar y caminar hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y lentamente se deshizo de mi ropa, mi piel ardía, mi excitación aumentaba, cada caricia, cada beso me obligaban a suplicar por más, rodee con mis brazos su cuello mientras él dejaba pequeños mordiscos en mis pezones, el movimiento de su cadera se hizo intenso, sus embestidas eran profundas, un orgasmo se apoderó de mi, le sentí recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, me hizo detener unos segundos, le miré fijamente a los ojos en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, sonrió levemente y de nuevo atacó mi cuello con su boca.

-eres hermosa.-dijo entre besos.-te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé con suavidad hasta que su espalda tocó la cama, me incliné sobre él y le miré.

-no más que yo.-y besé sus labios antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura después de unos segundos bajaron lentamente por mis piernas y volvió a subir, repitió la acción un par de veces, sonrió y luego dio la vuelta para colocarme debajo de él, sujeto mis manos impidiéndome que lo tocara, sentí su lengua recorriendo mi cuello, bajó por mi pecho, succiono uno de mis pezones y siguió su camino, reí a carcajadas cuando mordió la piel alrededor de mi ombligo pero no se detuvo allí, siguió su recorrido, hundió la nariz entre mis piernas, soltó mis manos para tomarme por la cadera, acarició con la lengua cada rincón, el tiempo se detuvo justo en el momento que un nuevo orgasmo me recorrió, de nuevo lo sentí subir lentamente besando mi piel en su recorrido, susurró en mi oído cuanto me había extrañado y al mismo tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja me penetró llenándome por completo, rodeé su cadera con mis piernas sin pensar en nada más, sin sentir o escuchar otra cosa que no fueran nuestros cuerpos siendo uno.

Caminé descalza por la habitación, tomé del suelo su camisa para cubrirme con ella, Rick dormía profundamente, observé su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, me incliné para dejar un beso en su mejilla, toqué su pecho solo para confirmar que dormía y salí de la habitación después de cubrirlo con una sábana, fui directo a la cocina, serví un poco de jugo de naranja y me senté en el sillón.

No podía evitar sentir de nuevo la excitación recorriéndome, no podía evitar desear hacer el amor con él aunque sabía que estaba cansado y que necesitaba dormir, por esa razón decidí dejarlo descansar.

Leía algunas notas en el periódico cuando lo escuché, caminaba con lentitud, su cabello despeinado, su torso denudo y sus pantalones abiertos me hicieron desear pasar mis dedos acariciando su piel, estiró los brazos hacia arriba y luego sonrió pasando su mano por su cabello, se acercó, besó mis labios y luego se acomodó a mi lado apoyando la cabeza en mis piernas.

-aun estás cansado, vuelve a la cama.

-no.

-por qué?

-no estabas allí, y no…

-no te gusta estar solo, lo siento.

-levantó la tela de la camisa y metió la cabeza bajo la misma haciéndome cosquillas.-qué haces?

-nada.

-quieres comer algo?.- pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-si.

-bien, sal de allí.

-dio un largo suspiro y luego me miró.- extrañaba el aroma de tu piel.

Cocinar con él a mi lado fue todo un reto, Rick aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarme, para besarme o abrazarse a mi espalda, me hacia reír y luego de un buen rato por fin pudimos sentarnos.

-iras a la universidad mañana?

-es lunes.

-bien, yo… tengo una tarjeta de un lugar, donde debo seguir con la terapia física, me acompañas mañana en la tarde?

-si, claro.

-puedo… puedo ir a la universidad y luego iríamos.- dijo tentativamente.

-claro, eso estaría bien.

-no te molesta, verdad?

-le miré un tanto confundida.- acabo de decir que está bien.

Por la mañana salí temprano, el reloj marcaba las 7 : 30 cuando cerré la puerta, Rick aun dormía, mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en la conversación del día anterior, pensaba en como Rick aun tiene esa inseguridad, podría entenderlo pero a veces creo que no puedo.

Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en lo que el estaría haciendo, si se sentiría cómodo, si seguiría durmiendo o si por el contrario deambularía por el departamento buscando algo que hacer.

A media mañana lanie apareció, se sentó a mi lado en una de las jardineras y mordió una manzana un par de veces antes de iniciar una conversación.

-y bien?.- dijo mordiendo una vez mas la manzana.

-qué?

-va a venir?

-esta aquí, está en casa.

-cuando?

-ayer.

-vaya, eso fue rápido no crees?

-no, fue demasiado tiempo.

-eso parece… me gustaría saludarlo, como va su recuperación?

-bien muy bien, pero él, bueno él tiene momentos de inseguridad que a veces no alcanzo a entender.

-ya veo.

-debo irme, si no te veo más tarde será mañana.

-creí que te irías conmigo.

-no, Rick vendrá, quiere que le acompañe a un lugar.

-bien, entonces, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Unas horas más tarde estaba parada en el pasillo, cerca de la entrada, revisaba los anuncios en la pared, esperaba que Rick apareciera cuando alguien pronunció mi nombre.

-Kate.

-me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, Josh estaba allí mirándome.-Josh.- dije sin poner atención y volví la vista a la pared.

-hacia mucho que no te veía.-dijo él aun detrás de mi.

-tome un receso de unos meses.

-vaya puedo saber por qué?

-no, no puedes.

-oye… yo quería, quiero saber si podemos hablar, salir a algún lugar para hablar.

-hablar?, de qué?, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-queria disculparme por… por lo que pasó, fui un idiota y…

-Kate.-la voz de Rick se escuchó detrás de nosotros.

-no dudé en dar la vuelta y acercarme a él. -nos vamos? - dije sonriendo.

-disculpa pero estoy hablando con ella.-dijo Josh mirándolo con seriedad.- qué esta pasando aquí?.-miró fijamente a Rick.

-ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar, ahora debemos irnos.

-espera, estás saliendo con él, le haces el favor al viejo o lo haces por lástima.- señalo el bastón de Rick.

-cierra la boca.- esta vez Rick habló molesto.

-que harás.- lo miró retándolo.

-Rick basta, no es necesario.

-vamos Kate , ese no va a darte lo que yo si puedo, eres muy joven para andar con un viejo, estás a tiempo.

Tomé la mano de Rick, salimos del lugar sin mirar atrás, caminamos algunos metros hasta que sentí como Rick se detenía.

-y quien era ese?.- preguntó aun molesto.

-Josh.

-ya veo, ese Josh.

-si, ese Josh.

-y?

-nada Rick, solo se acercó, quería hablar conmigo de no sé qué.

Rick no dijo nada más, siguió caminando, sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta, la observó unos segundos y siguió caminando.

-y bien, donde es el lugar?

-a un par de calles, creo.

-puedo ver?

-si, claro.

-mire la tarjeta y luego el nombre de la calle donde nos encontrábamos.- no es muy lejos.

-Rick tomó mi mano y seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta que la duda lo obligó a preguntar.-y… ese, mmm, ese Josh, aparece con frecuencia?.- dijo sin mirarme.

-no, no sabía que seguía en la universidad, la última vez que supe de él fue el día que hizo destrozos en el departamento que compartía con lanie.

-oh, es todo un asunto el sujeto entonces.

-si.- lo miré y él apartó su mirada de mi de inmediato.- es mi imaginación o eso que veo son celos?.

-yo?… celos?... no para nada.- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso.- de un fulano joven, bien parecido, musculoso y con pinta de motociclista… no como crees.

-disimule como pude una carcajada.- si sabes que no tienes por qué, verdad?.- me detuve, me acerqué a él y le dije al oído.- te amo Richard castle, eres el amor de mi vida, él podrá ser todo eso que tu dices pero no estoy interesada lo que me interesa esta aquí dentro.- puse mi dedo en su pecho justo sobre su corazón.-y… aquí dentro.-deslice mi mano despacio, tan abajo como pude, tanto que él detuvo mi mano antes de que llegara a su objetivo y miro alrededor.

-creo que ya entendí.

-Espero que así haya sido.

De nuevo tomé su mano para seguir caminando Rick me miraba de reojo algunas veces y estoy segura de que miró mi trasero cuando llegamos al lugar y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar.

-hola.-dijo una mujer detrás de un escritorio en la recepción.

-hola, soy Richard Castle, tengo una cita con… Alex Turner.

-si, al final del pasillo ya te espera.

-ok, gracias.

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo, abrimos la puerta, un salón blanco apareció ante nosotros, había diversas cosas, nada que no hubiésemos visto antes, algunas personas se encontraban allí ocupadas en sus propios ejercicios, al fondo una mujer nos miró y sonrió, tenía una hoja en su mano y extendió la otra en cuanto nos acercamos.

-hola soy Alex, tu debes ser Richard.

-si soy yo, mi esposa Kate. -dijo y fue mi turno de extender la mano.

-me ha llegado esta mañana una copia de tu expediente, como estás?, como te has sentido?

-bien, he tenido un poco de dolor aquí.-señalo su espalda baja.

-bien atenderemos eso, ahora solo programaremos las citas y quiero que llenes un formulario, está bien?

-si, claro.

Mientras Rick hace lo que le piden yo camino por el lugar, observo a las personas allí y luego me detengo en una de las esquinas del salón, Rick escribe y por momentos se detiene mientras piensa, la mujer espera pacientemente, resuelve las dudas de Rick y luego toma la hoja que él le entrega, vuelvo hasta donde se encuentran.

-has terminado?

-si.

-nos vamos?

-espera, ha ido por una hoja más, es para hacer una horario.

-ok.

-estaba pensando.-se levanta de la silla y me rodea por la cintura.-quieres pedir una pizza?

-claro aunque también podríamos hacerla nosotros.

-esa es una buena idea, compraremos los ingredientes por el camino.

-bien.

Rick sonríe, besa mis labios y disimuladamente aprieta con su mano mi trasero haciéndome reír y sonrojarme al mismo tiempo pues hay más personas aquí.

-Rick.-digo en voz baja.

-ahora sientes vergüenza, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien ha iniciado.

Sonrío mientras vuelvo a besar sus labios, entonces la mujer aparece, nos mira con curiosidad haciendo que me separe de él.

-listo Richard, te veo el próximo miércoles.

-si, gracias.

Ambos salimos tomados de la mano, por el camino nos detenemos para comprar los ingredientes necesarios y cocinamos juntos entre besos, caricias y miradas silenciosas.

Como era de esperarse, todo se retrasa pues Rick insiste en jugar y hacer tonterías, no para de tocarme y pronto sus juegos se vuelven caricias ansiosas, que provocan escalofríos en mi y me hacen desear más.

-debimos pedir la pizza.-digo mientras Rick besa mi cuello.

-no hubiese sido divertido.-siento su mano en medio de mis piernas, me acaricia sobre la ropa pero no tarda mucho en deshacerse de ella.

-es verdad.

Una hora más tarde por fin podemos sentarnos, Rick sonríe cuando me mira, se ve feliz y eso me gusta.

Por la noche en la cama.

-te amo.-susurra en mi oído mientras su dedo recorre mi espalda.- te amo Kate Beckett.-dice después de besar mi hombro.

-y yo a ti.

Unos minutos más tarde lo veo dormir, decido levantarme e ir a la sala para no molestarlo, aun tengo algo de trabajo pendiente y debo terminar.

La mañana siguiente Rick se levanta antes que yo, me llama cuando ha terminado de hacer el desayuno, se despide de mi en la puerta, besa mis labios suavemente y sonríe.

Al llegar a la universidad de nuevo veo a Josh, está parado fumando un cigarro junto a la puerta principal, en cuanto me ve se acerca, trato de ignorarlo pero él insiste.

-oye solo quiero hablar contigo.-dice tomándome del brazo.

-suéltame, según tú de que tenemos que hablar?

-quiero disculparme, ya te lo dije, fui un idiota, después de lo que hice, pasé un día encerrado, tuve tiempo de pensar y quiero que volvamos, siempre te ame Kate.

-yo creo que no, Josh… fue… fue bueno en su momento pero ahora todo es diferente, no volvería contigo por ningún motivo y la verdad es que ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo, no crees.

-tenia que poner todo en orden, la universidad, mi vida, todo, pero ahora estoy bien y quiero intentarlo.

-Josh me mira suplicante.-no…

\- él no me deja terminar.- es por ese tipo, no?... Kate sabes que soy mejor que él, conmigo será mejor todo y…

-me casé con él. – digo interrumpiendo su discurso.

-qué?

-soy su esposa, en verdad lo amo y no cambiaria mi vida con él por nada así que por favor deja de insistir, ya encontrarás a alguien más.- miro mi reloj.- se hace tarde, no se si fue un gusto verte, pero lo será el no volverte a ver.

Josh me miró desconcertado mientras me alejaba de él, no era lo que tenía que pasar, no imaginé siquiera que lo volvería a ver después de la última vez, tengo algunos buenos recuerdos con él pero son solo eso, buenos recuerdos que son parte del pasado ahora.

Al volver a casa me encuentro con un Rick apurado cocinando, beso sus labios rápido mientras él continua con lo que hace, me ofrece una copa de vino y me señala una silla, esta vez no quiere que le ayude, dice que es una sorpresa y yo no pienso arruinarlo, después de todo, se ve realmente emocionado con lo que hace.

-a que hora iras mañana?.- pregunto una vez que nos hemos sentado a la mesa.

-antes de mediodía.

-me hubiese gustado acompañarte.

-si, a mi también… será en otra ocasión.

-si, en otra ocasión.

-qué tal tu día?. -me mira esperando mi respuesta.

-bien, muy bien.

-sin novedades?

-me encontré con Josh cuando llegué, quería hablar conmigo, quería volver a intentar una relación conmigo.-no le di mucha importancia, seguí comiendo pero Rick me miraba bastante ansioso.

-y?

-nada, le dije que me casé contigo, que te amo y que no insistiera más.

-asi nada más?

-que esperabas, un alboroto, esto no tiene por que ir más allá.

-lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… que te amo y… y soy un idiota.-bajo la vista y se negó a mirarme.

-suspire un tanto confundida.-sabes Rick, recordé algo… recordé que me gustaba que me leyeras cuentos cuando era niña, después de mis padres eras la persona con la que me sentí más segura, te extrañé demasiado cuando te fuiste, mi madre dice que dormía a horas que antes no acostumbraba y que solía preguntar por ti cada vez que podía, creo que fuiste mi primer amor y creo que también fuiste el primero en romperme el corazón, creo también que esa fue la razón por la que me olvidé de ti, nadie lo entendería, al final yo era una niña y lo que pudiese sentir solo era comparable con cosas de niños.-Rick me miró fijamente.-lo que intento decirte es que quizás he estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida, suena ridículo lo sé, pero a veces realmente lo siento así, ambos vivimos vidas diferentes, yo crecí, tuve un par de relaciones y luego llegó Josh y desapareció, tu te casaste, vino todo lo que vino antes y después, pero aquí estamos otra vez y hemos pasado por mucho, demasiado, como para dejarlo ir una vez más, yo no quiero dejarte y no pienso hacerlo pero a veces es difícil entender lo que piensas y sientes por que yo no soy tu, yo solo te amo y si eso no es suficiente para ti entonces dame un pista por que sinceramente se me están acabando las ideas.-para cuando termine de hablar un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Rick no habló, por unos minutos solo me miró, supongo que no sabía que decir y pensé que quizás había ido más de lo que esperaba, miré el plato pensando que no sucedería nada, que él no lo entendería pero un minuto después lo escuché mover la silla, entonces levante la vista, miré sus ojos que también tenían lágrimas en ellos, se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó mientras repetía lo mucho que lo lamentaba.


	26. chap 26

La semana fue lenta, muy lenta o al menos yo lo sentí así, Rick tuvo sus primeras sesiones en el nuevo centro, supuse que al ser nuevo le tomaría un tiempo tomar ritmo, se le veía bastante cansado y algunos días incluso se durmió antes de poder terminar su cena, decía que se sentía muy cansado y yo podía verlo.

-aun tienes mucho trabajo?.- preguntó sentado a mi lado mientras intentaba terminar un reporte y él leía un libro.

-no, ya casi termino, esto es muy importante, la entrega será pronto y… debo estar aburriéndote.

-no, para nada, todo lo que haces es realmente interesante, pero te ves cansada.

-tendré unos días libres entonces podré descansar pero no ahora… hablé con mi padre, un conocido suyo accedió a entrevistarme y quizá si funciona me acepten como pasante, esto me dará los últimos créditos para graduarme el próximo año.

-y entonces volveremos a casa.

-eso espero… aun no me has dicho que es lo que sucedió con la academia, volverás?

-no mientras esté aquí, además aun están trabajando en las reparaciones y remodelaciones del edificio que se dañó así que por el momento volver no está en mis planes, creo que eso te dará tiempo a ti para terminar lo que tienes pendiente aún.

-que suerte.

-si, lo sé, ahora tengo que buscar algo en que entretenerme, no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo aquí, empiezo a aburrirme.

-como te has sentido con los ejercicios?

-oh bueno, creo que está bien, pronto podría correr un maratón.-Rick sonrió y luego me miró.- no me mires así… me siento bien, creo que estoy bien.

-bien, le dije a lanie que podía venir el próximo domingo, quiere verte, saludarte.

-bien, podría preparar una receta que vi.

-te estás haciendo experto en la cocina.

-lo sé y me encanta, Alex dice que puedo tomar clases de cocina, me dio un folleto de una escuela en un centro comercial no muy lejos de aquí .

-bien, deberías intentarlo, es bueno para ti estar ocupado.

El domingo después de medio día lanie y Javier llegaron, Rick ya estaba cocinando mientras yo ponía la mesa, en definitiva Rick mejoraba sus habilidades en la cocina y me gustaba verlo tan entusiasmado.

No habíamos vuelto a discutir por el asunto de Josh y él tampoco había aparecido aunque si estaba segura de que en algún momento volvería a verlo, siempre existía esa posibilidad, sin embargo eso no me molestaba, mi prioridad era otra.

Al anochecer nuestros invitados se despidieron, lavamos los platos, recogimos la mesa y luego de un rato nos sentamos en el sillón, Rick me abrazó y yo apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras veíamos una película, se sentía muy bien estar a su lado, tanto que ambos nos dormimos acurrucados en el sillón.

Me desperté un par de horas más tarde cuando Rick se removió incómodo, sonrió un tanto soñoliento y luego levantó su brazo.

-lo siento.

-esta bien, me he dormido sobre ti.

-qué hora es?

-hora de irnos a la cama.

La mañana siguiente salí tarde del departamento, la primera clase era cerca de las 10 y sería la única que tendría durante el día, Rick tenía su sesión alrededor del medio día, empezaba a sentir cierto nerviosismo, el viernes tendría la primera entrevista y por alguna razón me preocupaba no cubrir las expectativas.

Entonces un nuevo accidente ocurrió, una semana después de nuestra breve conversación en el sillón ocurrió algo que no esperábamos y que nos hizo perder un poco la calma, después de mi primer entrevista en el buffet de abogados había logrado mantener mis nervios a raya, todo había salido bien y por un par de dias me había relajado, mis horarios en el trabajo serían demandantes y tendría que cubrir un par de clases durante la semana en la universidad debido al tiempo que estuve en casa con Rick pero eso no me molestaba, ya lo habíamos discutido y él tampoco tenía inconvenientes, decía que era lo mejor que podría haber pasado y que él trabajaría para mantenerse ocupado, en la cocina claro, me gustaba ver lo entusiasmado que estaba por asistir a las clases de cocina, tenía una nueva motivación para continuar y de nuevo lucia feliz.

Me había encontrado con Josh un par de veces pero más allá de un saludo ocasional no habíamos cruzado palabra, todo parecía estar bien.

La mañana en la que ocurrió el accidente, Rick no se levantó antes de que yo me fuera, me despedí de él cuando trataba de despertar, lo dejé en la cama y salí apurada, tenía una clase temprano y a eso de las 10 debía asistir a un pequeño curso de inducción para saber cual sería mi trabajo en el buffet, Rick tenía su sesión de terapia alrededor de las 11 y luego compraría ingredientes para su primera clase de cocina.

Recibí un mensaje de Rick poco después de las once, alguien habia tomado una fotografía de él, tenía su pulgar arriba, sonreía mientras estaba en la caminadora y en su frente el flequillo de cabello se le pegaba al lado derecho de la misma debido al sudor, el pie de foto decía que pronto correría un maratón y eso provocó una sonrisa en mi.

Algunas horas más tarde recibí una llamada, una mujer que al principio no se identificó me llamaba un tanto nerviosa, hablaba rápido y no pude entenderle la primera vez que habló.

-quiere hablar más despacio, no entiendo nada.- me detuve en la esquina antes de llegar a casa.

-soy Alex, Rick ha tenido un accidente.

-qué?.- mi corazón latía rápido, muy rápido y por un momento sentí que no podía respirar.-donde está?, qué paso?, está bien?, iré en seguida.- la mujer me dijo que Rick estaba en el centro comercial donde se suponía que tomaría su clase de cocina, corrí tan rápido como pude.

Al llegar al lugar, pregunté por él y no fue hasta que Alex me vio y se acercó que pude dar con él, caminé tan rápido como pude detrás de ella, Alex se disculpaba una y otra vez pero yo no acababa de entender que era lo que había ocurrido, cuando llegamos a una de las oficinas, vi a Rick recostado en un sillón, estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una manta y miraba al techo, enojado, muy enojado.

-qué haces aquí?.- preguntó sin mirarme.

-Alex me llamó dice que tuviste un accidente, qué pasó?, te has hecho daño?

-un poco, estoy bien pero no me dejan ir.

-un hombre vestido con un uniforme de seguridad se acercó a nosotros y me miró.- es usted familiar del señor?

-soy su esposa, que ha pasado?

-bueno es un poco difícil de explicar y él no está cooperando.

-fui un estúpido eso es lo que pasó.-volvió a decir furioso.-me caí, si?, la estúpida prótesis se atoro en la escalera eléctrica y me caí.

-pero?

-al parecer el cordón de su zapato se atoro y no pudo zafarlo, intentó quitárselo y perdió el equilibrio, cayó por la escalera.

-pero como?

-como lo oyes Kate, el puto cordón se atoro y soy un idiota no pude quitármelo, rodé por las escaleras hasta que un hombre me detuvo más abajo, podemos irnos ya.

-lo ha visto un médico, él está bien?.- dije ignorando su petición.

-se ha negado, asegura que está bien, quiero que firme una carta donde diga que fue un accidente y que no quiso recibir atención médica, no nos haremos responsables si él se niega a ser atendido, tampoco repararemos el daño.

-cual daño.?

-su prótesis, ha sufrido algunos daños.- miré hacia donde el hombre señaló, la prótesis de Rick descansaba sobre una silla, se había fracturado o doblado en algunos puntos.

Yo no alcanzaba a comprender como era que eso había ocurrido, pero Rick estaba furioso y también avergonzado, había sido un accidente pero yo podía ver que su orgullo más que su cuerpo estaba herido.

Tomé la prótesis mientras sostenía a Rick y caminábamos a la salida, Alex se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, por el camino Rick no pronunció palabra y Alex me miraba apenada.

Dejé a Rick en la habitación cuando llegamos, caminé hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta para poder hablar con ella.

-lo siento tanto.- dijo mirando al suelo.-yo estaba allí y no lo ayudé.

-me dirás como fue?

-fue como lo dijeron, yo estaba un poco más adelante que él, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti y que quería que le ayudara pues él no podía solo, no tuve inconvenientes, mi horario de trabajo había terminado asi que le acompañé subimos a la escalera cuando él dijo que el cordón de su zapato se había desatado, sostuve su bastón como me lo pidió pero en un momento no supe que pasó, perdió el equilibrio y lo siguiente que supe es que rodaba por la escalera, un sujeto lo detuvo pero al ponerse de pie notamos que la prótesis se había doblado y él no podía apoyarse, al final el sujeto casi lo llevó en sus brazos hasta la oficina de seguridad.

-él está enojado.

-lo sé, mira, Richard pierde la calma con cierta facilidad, supongo que no te ha dicho lo de ir al psicólogo, verdad?

-no.

-le di una tarjeta hace unos dias, le dije de una amiga mía puede ayudarle pero creo que él piensa que no lo necesita, cuando ve que puede hacer las cosas parece no dudar pero si algo no sale como él quiere pierde la calma, supongo que no han hablado al respecto.

-he estado muy ocupada y Rick, bueno, no sé lo que piense, supongo que no le ha dado importancia.

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero tal vez deberías intentar que él acepte asistir a un par de sesiones, quizá si ve que se siente mejor, lo acepte y continúe.

-quizás… gracias por todo.

-le llamaré a un amigo, él reparará la prótesis, te parece bien?.

-si, si muy bien, gracias.

Mire la prótesis en el sillón, no era mucho el daño y supuse que la reparación no sería un problema, pero eso era algo que solucionaríamos de cualquier manera, mi problema ahora era que Rick entendiera que quizá necesitaba más de lo que creía la terapia psicológica.

Volví a la habitación, Rick estaba recostado en la cama dándome la espalda, no hacía ningún ruido pero sabia que estaba despierto.

-Rick tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió.

-no quiero, ahora no.

-fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-si pero me paso a mí.

-y eso no tiene nada de malo.

-soy un inútil.

\- vamos a volver a lo mismo.

-no lo entiendes.

-me gustaría entenderte, pero más me gustaría que me dijeras que te pasa, hace unos días estabas feliz o eso parecía, hace unas horas me enviaste esa fotografía, correrías un maratón, ahora te comportas como un niño.-pero Rick ya no dijo nada.- Alex me habló de la tarjeta que te dio, por que no me lo habías dicho?, pude acompañarte, ver de que se trataba.- me recosté detrás de él y pasé mi brazo por su cintura.- dime algo Rick.

-no quiero decir que lo siento pero así es.

-y lo sé, sabes que lo sé.

-no sé como me siento Kate, unos días son buenos y otros la idea de que soy un estorbo para ti vuelve, me sentí avergonzado y mucho.

-ya veo, ha sido un accidente, a muchos nos pasan, mírame.- dije esperando que él se diera la vuelta, después de unos segundos lo hizo.- no importa, estás bien, me asusté mucho cuando Alex dijo accidente y me imaginé lo peor.

-solo caí por la escalera.

-lo ves, solo caíste por la escalera, eso era algo que yo no sabía pero me sentí realmente angustiada cuando la escuché hablando así, esto no ha sido nada comparado con lo que ya has pasado, lamento que ocurriera pero creo que eso significa que necesitas ayuda extra, ayuda que yo no te puedo dar.

-me has ayudado demasiado.

-si, pero no es suficiente, te amo y te apoyo en todo, lo sabes, pero esto sobrepasa mis límites, te pido por favor que lo consideres, hazlo por ti, no me gusta verte frustrado o enojado, no me gusta ver que pierdes la calma por algo como esto, quiero que estés bien y en verdad quiero que lo intentes, yo respetaré lo que decidas.

-bien.

-bien.- besé sus labios y lo abracé.


	27. chap 27

La psicóloga era una mujer mas o menos de mi estatura, de cabellera rubia y labios rosas, la ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, Alex dijo que era una muy buena amiga suya y que Rick estaría en buenas manos, pero en cuanto la vi tuve una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, usaba anteojos y recogía sus cabellos en una media cola que dejaba algunos mechones caer sobre sus hombros, su oficina tenía un aroma que no lograba identificar, había un escritorio de madera muy fina, una carpeta y una computadora algunas hojas y nada más, frente al escritorio había un par de sillas de madera también, mis ojos rápido se posaron en la pared, tenía una serie de fotografías con personas que nunca antes había visto pero que parecían ser importantes, también había una fila de diplomas y reconocimientos, era una mujer bastante preparada y a pesar de ser joven tenia bastante experiencia, según Alex había trabajado con militares veteranos al igual que ella, habían participado juntas en un programa de rehabilitación de la milicia hacia algunos años.

No puedo negar que me sentí intimidada por su presencia en cuanto la vi, era hermosa y lucia segura, muy segura, caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en el unos segundos mientras Rick llenaba un formulario y luego volvió a su lugar cuando él terminó y se lo entregó.

Rick sonrió y tomo mi mano cuando ella preguntó cual era nuestra relación, "es mi esposa" dijo Rick mirándome fijamente, la primera sesión era informativa, ella nos dijo como estarían trabajando, los días en los que se verían y horarios, nos aseguró que todo estaría bien y que no deberíamos preocuparnos.

La reunión duró unos 40 minutos, salimos de allí tomados de la mano, caminamos un par de calles en silencio, pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, comenzaba a oscurecer y podía sentir el viento en mi rostro, Rick pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

La próxima sesión sería el jueves, lo habían planeado así debido a la terapia física que Rick debía continuar por al menos un mes y medio más, no habíamos hablado mucho del percance ocurrido en el centro comercial, pero Rick lucia bastante preocupado algunas veces.

Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que trabajar e ir a la universidad se hacía más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado, en varias ocasiones salí de casa antes de que él despertara y volvía para encontrarlo dormido en el sillón, esperaba que todo este tiempo valiera la pena en el futuro.

Cada mañana después de salir de casa me preguntaba como sería todo cuando volviéramos, cuando por fin me graduara y mis sueños se fuesen cumpliendo.

Rick había avanzado bastante con la terapia física, después del incidente de la escalera, había retomado con cierto animo pero también con cautela sus ejercicios, le costaba en cierta manera entender que los accidentes ocurrirían aun cuando fuese cuidadoso.

Noté entonces también como hubo un ligero distanciamiento entre ambos, simplemente nuestros horarios eran diferentes, yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo fuera de casa y él aunque se esforzaba por ocuparse en distintas actividades no lograba cubrir su día completo, un par de horas de terapia física, un par de días una hora con la psicóloga y el resto comenzaba a ser tiempo perdido según él, a mi me preocupaba que el exceso de tiempo libre y la falta de amigos le hicieran querer volver antes de tiempo, antes de que yo pudiese concluir mis asuntos.

En la oficina comencé a destacar, mis jefes alababan mi buen desempeño, decían que para no tener experiencia hacia mi trabajo muy bien y pronto empezó a notarse cuando después de haber participado activamente en un caso, recibí un bono extra lo que dio paso a que se me requiriera para colaborar mas activamente en los casos que se manejaban aunque no estaba lista para llevar uno yo sola, sin embargo me llenaba de orgullo saber que mis esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

Rick dormía ya una noche cuando recibí una llamada de mi padre, había recibido buenas noticias de parte de su amigo, el hombre para el que trabajaba, me quedé sentada en el sillón a media luz intentando no hacer ruido, miré el reloj cuando la llamada termino, este marcaba la 1:30 am y debía levantarme temprano al día siguiente, entré a la habitación sigilosamente, Rick estaba cubierto por las sábanas podía ver su espalda desnuda, usaba unos pantalones de algodón ligeros como pijama, podía ver el movimiento de su pecho y una de sus manos muy cerca de su rostro, me acerqué casi por inercia a él con el objetivo de abrazarlo, sin embargo me vi sorprendida cuando Rick se removió incómodo apartando mi brazo de él.

Lo observé unos segundos, aunque lo único que podía ver era su espalda, suspiré un poco confundida al principio luego justifique su incomodidad, me tomó solo un par de minutos dormirme, el sonido de la alarma me despertó, me senté en la cama frotando mis ojos, giré mi cabeza para verlo, en algún momento de la noche Rick se había levantado y se había puesto una camiseta, supuse entonces que quizá había sentido frío, noté también que estaba recostado en la orilla de la cama bastante apartado de mi.

Me vestí en silencio y besé su mejilla antes de salir, Rick no se movió en ningún momento, caminaba por la calle con una sensación muy extraña, sentía que lo extrañaba, era como estar juntos pero lejos al mismo tiempo, una sensación que no me gustaba, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Un par de semanas después por fin tuve un descanso, estaba dispuesta a hablar con Rick de lo que ocurría entre nosotros, mas bien de lo que yo sentía al respecto pues a él no parecía provocarle ningún problema la situación, habían sido dos semanas en las que nos habíamos visto muy poco, casi no hablábamos de lo que hacíamos por que claro no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y ahora que tendría un par de días libres debido a una fecha importante intentaba volver a lo que había sido hasta hace algún tiempo, me levanté temprano como era mi costumbre ya, preparé el desayuno y lo puse en una charola para después llevarlo la habitación, aunque no con mucho éxito, mi idea era pasar el día en la cama con Rick, hablar de lo que sucedía y con suerte terminar el día entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor con él, pero mis planes no funcionaron de esa manera, Rick se había levantado ya, estaba listo para salir.

-a donde vas?.- pregunté en cuanto lo vi.

-ey, pensé que trabajarías hoy.

-no, es un día libre, a donde vas?, te preparé el desayuno.

-oh bueno, gracias, pero Alex me invitó a pasar el día en una correccional.

-en una correccional?

-algo así, es un centro para niños que han cometido alguna infracción, bueno chicos de 12 a 15 años, no te lo había dicho he ido un par de veces con ella y es genial, es increíble.

-me senté en la cama decepcionada.- pero…creí que…

-que podrías descansar, lo sé, volveré a medio día, podremos hacer algo juntos.

-bueno.-dije sin más remedio.

Rick besó mis labios después de beber el café y darle una mordida al pan francés que había preparado para él, escuché la puerta cerrándose después de unos minutos, me quedé en la cama sin ánimos de nada más, el desayuno terminó por enfriarse y yo solo pensaba en que Rick ni siquiera me había invitado a pasar el día con él.

Me levanté, recogí todo y fui a la cocina a limpiar, miraba por la ventana tratando de darme ánimos, pensé entonces que quizá podría prepararle una rica comida para cuando volviera, así que después de hacer limpieza y ver unos minutos las noticias volví a ponerme de pie para poner en marcha mi plan, miré el reloj, supuse que Rick no tardaría en volver, bajé la temperatura del horno solo para que se mantuviese caliente y esperé, quería que fuera una sorpresa, así que decidí no llamarle, sin embargo cuando el reloj marcó las 2 tuve serias dudas, apagué el horno y caminé rumbo al teléfono cuando este comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla podía ver el numero de Rick.

-ya vienes?.- pregunté.

-lo siento, Kate, pero no podré llegar.

-por qué?. -pregunte confundida.

-no sabía que saldríamos al campo, volveré por la noche, a menos que…- se detuvo dudando de si debía decirme lo que estaba pensando.

-a menos qué?. – repetí para que terminara la frase.

-que quieras venir, te daré la dirección, puedes venir y conocer a los muchachos.

-bueno, no creo que sea conveniente, saldré a hacer algunas cosas, te veo más tarde.

-esta bien.

La llamada terminó antes de que pudiera decirle algo, miré el horno apagado y la mesa dispuesta, de nuevo el sentimiento de decepción apareció, sin embargo no entendía por que le había dicho que no a su petición.

Me senté en un pequeño café fuera del centro comercial, bebía una taza de té mientras miraba a la gente pasar, me preguntaba que tan complicado seria ahora, trataba de pensar en que quizá no todo estaba perdido, podría calentar la comida y esperar que Rick volviera para cenar juntos y aun tenía oportunidad de pasar una noche agradable con él, volví a casa esperando no recibir llamadas desalentadoras, guardé las cosas que había comprado y me senté a ver televisión hasta que vi como comenzaba a anochecer.

Miraba el reloj ansiosa, esperando que Rick apareciera, me di un baño rápido, me puse ropa cómoda aunque bajo la misma me puse la lencería que a él tanto le gustaba, recogí un poco mi cabello, miré el reloj nuevamente él no había llamado, así que supuse que tal vez no tardaría en llegar, me senté en el sillón con la mesa preparada, una botella de vino enfriándose y la comida en el horno esperando, las manecillas del reloj en la pared parecían avanzar con tal lentitud que comenzaba desesperarme, caminé hacia la ventana cuando escuché un ruido abajo pero de nuevo no era él, tomé el teléfono y le llamé, sonaba apagado, me senté de nuevo en el sillón, faltaban 10 minutos antes de las 10, me recosté un momento pensando que el llegaría pronto, el cansancio comenzaba a vencerme aunque hacia lo necesario por mantenerme despierta, al final perdí la batalla, la última vez que vi el reloj eran las 12:10, suspiré fastidiada y mis ojos se cerraron.

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos, Rick me hablaba, me pedía que fuera a la cama, no vi que hora era pero la mesa estaba recogida, apenas besé sus labios él desapareció, podía percibir un aroma extraño en su ropa sin embargo preferí no hacer preguntas, volví a cerrar los ojos.

El timbre del teléfono me despertó cuando la luz del sol se podía distinguir a través de las cortinas, de nuevo Rick no estaba a mi lado, en su lugar el espacio vacío y frio, supuse entonces que de nuevo se había ido sin despedirse de mi.

-hola?.- dije al ver un número desconocido.-si, que pasa?.- Paul un compañero del trabajo me llamaba.-si, si lo recuerdo, que con eso?... estoy en casa, la carpeta esta en le oficina de Lewis, deberías llamarle a él… ya veo… 30 minutos están bien?... bien, te veo allá.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude, bebí un poco de jugo de naranja y tomé una rebanada de pan y una manzana para comer por el camino, como lo supuse Rick no estaba en casa, miré alrededor buscando una nota, pero al no encontrarla tomé mis llaves y salí apurada.

Caminé por la calle en busca de un taxi, unos minutos después encontré uno y en cuestión de minutos estaba en la oficina, esperando que Paul apareciera.

-Beckett.-dijo saludándome.- lamento haberte sacado de casa, pero mañana es la audiencia y necesito que me expliques un par de cosas.

-la carpeta está en la oficina de Lewis, tienes la llave?

-si me la prestó ayer, dijo que podía venir hoy y revisarlo contigo.

-y por que no vino él?

-fue a visitar a su madre, estará en el campo por hoy y mañana vendrá a primera hora, nos veremos en el juzgado a la hora de la audiencia.

-bien, hagamos esto rápido, quiero volver pronto a casa.

Miré la hora sin preocuparme realmente por el tiempo, supuse que Rick estaría ocupado con sus muchachos y yo podría tomarme el tiempo necesario.

-estarás presente mañana?

-no lo creo, el caso es de Lewis pero me ha estado enseñando por si se presenta otro similar, dijo que seria una buena práctica para mi y la verdad es que estoy aprendiendo mucho con él.

-los he visto muy cerca, ustedes…?

-es mi jefe, no hay nada entre nosotros que nos sea trabajo.- dije tratando de aclarar la situación, lo último que quería era que se me relacionara con alguien del trabajo.

-pero te gusta no es así.

-es un buen tipo, pero yo ya tengo a alguien.

-novio?

-esposo.

-estas casada?.- preguntó con incredulidad.-eres muy joven, está en la universidad contigo?

-no, él es mayor que yo.

-uno, dos años?.- de nuevo preguntó queriendo saber más.

-15, creo.

-15?!... no juegues.

-no estoy jugando es serio, es el amor de mi vida y me casé con él por que lo amo, es un policía retirado, es prácticamente un héroe y es el hombre más increíble que he conocido.

-vaya estás muy enamorada… tienes una fotografía de él?

-creo que sí.- busque en mi teléfono una fotografía de Rick, era una muy linda de él en la cocina sonriendo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-rayos que le pasó?.- dijo señalando la fotografía.

-te lo dije es un héroe, ha salvado muchas vidas, trabajaba como instructor en la academia de policía hasta que hubo un incendio, él resultó gravemente herido pero sobrevivió y varios meses después me casé con él, ahora estamos aquí juntos.

-que increíble, y yo que creía que eras una chica aburrida, demasiado seria para mi gusto.

-he vivido muchas aventuras con Rick y no, no estoy interesada en ningún otro hombre.

\- vaya… esto está listo.-dijo después de sacar un par de copias de unas hojas y luego sonrió.-creo que puedo llevarme esto casa, nos vemos mañana.

-si, claro, mañana.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30, cuando ambos salimos, me había tomado más de dos horas explicarle los pormenores del caso, me di cuenta entonces de que en mi bolsillo no llevaba mi teléfono, caminé por la calle y me detuve cuando un taxi de nuevo se detuvo ante mi seña, llegue a casa 20 minutos después debido al tránsito.

-Rick estaba sentado en el sillón.- dónde estabas?. -preguntó y pude percibir cierta molestia en el tono de su voz.

-tuve que ir a la oficina… como te fue con los chicos, que hicieron hoy?

-hoy no fui con ellos.

-oh… entonces que hiciste, a donde fuiste, está mañana no estabas.

-fui a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno, vi que habías preparado algo ayer y quería disculparme contigo.

\- pues me llamaron de la oficina… creí que estabas ocupado por eso no deje nada para avisarte.

-me fui solo 10 minutos y ya te habías ido.-dijo de nuevo con molestia.

-estas enojado?.-y mi pregunta fue mas una necedad.

-no.

-claro, no, por eso me hablas así.-ahora la molestia era mía.

-asi como Kate?.- dijo levantando la voz.

-asi, precisamente.

-suspiro.- lo lamento no quise.- trató de calmarse y sonar relajado.- pero no… no estaba aquí, no me dijiste nada, no dejaste una nota y te llame, para mi sorpresa el teléfono estaba aquí… tenías un mensaje de un tal Paul.

-y?, me llamaron del trabajo y olvidé mi teléfono.- Rick me miraba, algo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-por que tardaste tanto?, no se supone que hoy descansas?

-oh vaya… asi que eso es, asi es como es… te recuerdo que no soy la única que desaparece, te esperé todo el maldito día ayer, tu nunca llegaste o no sé a que hora lo hiciste, pero te molesta que haya ido al trabajo hoy cuando me dejaste sola aquí todo el puto día, por que ahora resulta que sales con Alex, dime que mas haces con Alex.

-es mi amiga, me esta ayudando, me mantiene ocupado en cosas que me gustan y ayer te dije que fueras, que me acompañaras, pudiste haber ido pero preferiste quedarte aquí.

-queria sorprenderte, yo también quería disculparme por no pasar tiempo contigo, por que… por que te extraño, vivimos juntos pero ya nunca nos vemos, no salimos, no hablamos, hace semanas que no hacemos el amor y estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que todo salga bien pero tu de pronto te has olvidado de mi.

-yo… si, claro, yo paso todo el día fuera de casa, yo recibo llamadas y salgo corriendo… tu eres la que nunca está aquí, solo vienes a dormir y eso por que sería bastante sospechoso que no lo hicieras…-mi mano se estampó en su mejilla al escuchar su insinuación.

-cierra la boca, cierra la puta boca.-corrí a la habitación y me encerré allí, no quería verlo no quería escucharlo, no quería admitir que quizá todo era mi culpa pero me dolían tanto sus palabras que no quería seguir escuchándolo.

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta impidiendo que él entrara, cubrí mi cara con mis manos y lloré por varios minutos pensando en como es que habíamos llegado a ese punto, como es que estábamos dudando de ambos cuando habiamos luchado tanto para estar juntos, pensé en Rick en aquella cama de hospital, en como sentí que lo perdía y la cantidad de veces que lloré por no saber si sobreviviría, subí a la cama y me recosté, sentía las lágrimas en mis mejillas, él no comprendía lo mucho que yo lo amaba y cuanto me dolía que pensara mal de mí, de mis acciones.

Estaba abrazada a mi almohada cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, aun lloraba, podía sentir mis mejillas rojas y mis ojos irritados.

-perdóname Kate.-dijo Rick sin acercarse.- lamento haber perdido la cabeza, no pensé lo que dije.-sentí cuando se sentó en la cama y puso la mano sobre una de mis piernas.

-como puedes pensar eso de mi.-dije con la voz entrecortada.- como puedes creer que podría estar con alguien que no fueses tu, como puedes creer que no te amo.

-se que no es excusa pero estaba enojado, pensé muchas cosas que no debí, claro que se que me amas tanto como yo te amo.

-entonces por que dudas de mi?.-le miré ésta vez.- ambos sabíamos que no sería fácil, que estos meses serian complicados al tener que hacer todo, sabes que no puedo renunciar a ninguna de las dos, aceptaste el reto conmigo cuando dijiste que si, lo sabías.

-sentí celos, hace varios dias que me siento así, me vuelve loco pensar que podrías enamorarte de alguien más, que podrías dejarme.

-pero Rick…- me interrumpió antes de seguir.

-lo siento Kate, lo siento mucho en verdad, soy un idiota.

-no vuelvas a insinuar que no te amo, no vuelvas a decir que podría engañarte con alguien más por que no es así.

Sentí su cuerpo detrás del mío, sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura y sus labios en mi hombro, lo escuché suspirar y apretarme contra él, me pregunté si me había equivocado, si había querido hacer mas de lo que podía, hacer un esfuerzo de ese tamaño me estaba costando mi relación con Rick, nos estaba haciendo perder el objetivo y sobretodo ponía ideas en nuestras cabezas que no correspondían a la realidad, necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros.

Di la vuelta para poder mirarlo de frente, mis labios casi tocaban los suyos, mis ojos le miraban fijamente.

-tenia una sorpresa para ti ayer… por que tardaste tanto en venir?

-el estúpido autobús se averió, los recursos no alcanzan, es viejo y nos quedamos a mitad del camino, llegué aquí cerca de las 2, vi la mesa puesta, la comida en el horno y a mi esposa en el sillón durmiendo, me sentí como un estúpido, supe que habías estado esperándome.

-no fue tu culpa, si te hubiese dicho…- pero él me interrumpió.

-si me hubieses dicho no sería una sorpresa y amo que me sorprendas, como aquella vez, recuerdas.

-cuando?

-esa vez en la que tu me soprendiste mucho, cuando.-hizo un gesto gracioso señalando su entrepierna.

-esa vez, no, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-podría refrescar un poco tu memoria y la mía.

-no, después, ahora quiero que me abraces.

-bueno eso también lo puedo hacer.

Pasamos un par de horas en la cama, solo abrazados, Rick acariciaba mi espalda mientras me contaba lo que había hecho el día anterior, besaba mi frente y me miraba fijamente mientras repetía lo mucho que lamentaba lo sucedido sin embargo yo preferí estar en silencio.

Cerca de las 5 nos levantamos, Rick calentó por enésima vez la comida que había perdido su encanto totalmente pero que nos negábamos a desperdiciar, sirvió un par de copas de vino y se sentó frente a mí, comimos en silencio, mirándonos a veces y a veces haciendo algún comentario, sin embargo otras tantas el silencio era más atractivo.

Rick lavó los platos alegando que seria su penitencia por su comportamiento, me envió al sillón donde puso una manta sobre mis piernas y luego una película.

Unos 20 minutos después se sentó junto a mi, me rodeó con su brazo y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, la luna nos sorprendió sentados en el sillón besándonos.

-deberíamos ir a la cama.- dijo Rick acariciando mi cuello con sus labios.

Se levantó entonces, rodeó mi cintura y caminó a mi lado, me ayudó a quitarme la ropa lentamente y luego se arrodilló free a mi mientras besaba mi vientre alrededor del ombligo, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras bajaban lentamente provocando un escalofrío que me recorría por completo, mi piel se erizaba ante el toque de sus manos y la humedad de sus labios, me hizo sentar en la orilla de la cama mientras abría mis piernas para poder besar el interior de las mismas, su lengua lamia mi piel sin ningún pudor y sus manos se aferraban a mi cadera mientras las mías revolvían su cabello acariciándolo, haciéndole saber que me encantaba lo que hacía.

Un orgasmo intenso me recorrió seguido de otro leve, hice la cabeza atrás repetía su nombre suavemente, sus besos hicieron un recorrido lento , casi agónico, deteniéndose en mi pecho, para entonces podía notar su erección rozándome, la tomé entre mis manos haciendo un movimiento lento, escuché entonces sus jadeos y la suplica de que no me detuviera.

Terminamos exhaustos en la cama, con mis piernas aun rodeando su cadera, su cabeza en mi pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi costado.

-te amo.-dije casi a punto de quedarme dormida.

-te amo.-dijo Rick de la misma manera.

La semana no fue diferente de la anterior en cuanto a nuestras actividades aunque si lo fue en nuestro tiempo juntos, Rick comenzó a levantarse más temprano por las mañanas, desayunaba conmigo y besaba mis labios antes de irme, por la noche me esperaba con la cena lista y después dedicábamos unos minutos antes de dormir a acariciarnos y besarnos.

Pronto la fecha de mi graduación se presentó, a una semana de la ceremonia mis padres llamaron para decirnos que me acompañarían y que esperaban poder quedarse con nosotros en casa, nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo, para entonces mi horario en el trabajo se había reducido, al no tener clases en la universidad podía estar en casa más tiempo y la relación con Rick mejoraba cada día.

Mis padres llegaron dos dias antes de la ceremonia, los recibimos en el aeropuerto y fuimos directo al departamento para que pudieran dejar su equipaje allí y salimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de allí.

Por la noche mientras Rick y mi padre veían televisión mi madre y yo hablábamos mientras preparábamos un poco de café.

-como esta llevando todo?.- preguntó mi madre.

-bien, muy bien .

-no ha sido muy complicado con tus horarios?

-pues… un poco a veces, si, pero creo que lo hemos ido resolviendo poco a poco.

-mi madre me miró y sonrió, luego su gesto cambió.- no pensé… no creí que podrían lograrlo.

-por que no?

\- a veces el amor no basta Kate.

-quizá somos la excepción.

El día de la ceremonia me levanté temprano, mi madre ya preparaba un desayuno ligero para todos y Rick servía las tazas de café, desayunamos y luego de un rato nos preparamos para irnos, recibí un par de mensajes de felicitación de algunos amigos los cuales devolví de inmediato, vi a Rick parado frente al espejo, algo que comúnmente no hacia, sin embargo allí estaba intentando anudar la corbata que usaba y que por alguna razón se negaba a lucir bien, me paré frente a él, aparté sus manos e hice el nudo con lentitud mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-gracias.- susurró cuando terminé y puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, besé sus labios apenas rozándolos, sentí sus manos en mi cadera y la humedad de su lengua en mi boca.- debemos irnos.-dijo apoyando la frente en la mía.

-solo quiero que me abraces un poco más.- mis brazos lo rodearon.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos e el auditorio, Rick estaba sentado junto a mis padres, podía verlo entre la multitud, sonreía cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, la ceremonia comenzó, se dieron un par de mensajes bastante emotivos, se hicieron los agradecimientos, un mensaje más deseando lo mejor a todos los egresados y luego se nos fue nombrando uno a uno para recibir un documento simbólico, me levanté de mi sitio cuando escuché mi nombre, nos tomaban fotografías cuando hacíamos la recepción y luego bajábamos para tomar asiento de nuevo para escuchar un último mensaje del rector de la universidad.

Al final me reuní con mi familia, Rick sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores que no recordaba haber visto antes pero que él sostenía en sus manos, mis padres me abrazaron mientras él se quedaba un poco apartado, nos miraba esperando su turno para cercarse a mi.

Besé sus labios por fin recibiendo su presente, mis padres tomaron un par de fotografías más, antes de irnos algunos de mis compañeros se acercaron, hablamos por varios minutos hasta que uno a uno fueron retirándose algunos con sus familias, otros en pequeños grupos para realizar sus propios festejos.

Tomé la mano de Rick cuando volví con ellos, mis padres habían hecho una reservación en un restaurante en el centro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasábamos tiempo juntos, habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Rick y yo vivíamos juntos en esta ciudad y aun a veces extrañaba estar con ellos.

Cerca de las 7 volvimos a casa, en la habitación me desvestí lentamente, mis padres veían una película en la sala, me senté en la cama masajeando mis pies, había sido un día algo agotador y mis pies dolían debido a los tacones, Rick entró entonces, cerró la puerta y me miró unos segundos luego se sentó a mi lado, tomó uno de mis pies y empezó un masaje que se sentía increíble.

-tengo un presente más para ti.-dijo Rick concentrado en lo que hacía.

-uno más, creo que ya recibí demasiados.

-no, este es uno especial, es algo que vamos a compartir solo tu y yo pero no lo veras ahora.

-que es?

-es una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar.

-oh, bueno, puedo esperar.

-aun faltan algunos detalles pero es necesario esperar un poco más.

-cuanto?

-aun no lo se, cuando lo sepa te lo diré.

-bien… eso se siente muy bien.-dije recostándome en la cama y suspirando.- tus manos son increíbles.

-creí que ya lo sabías.

-hablo del masaje, aunque… si, eso ya lo sabía.

Rick sonrió.- a que hora se van tus padres mañana?.- preguntó luego de un par de minutos en silencio.

-al mediodía.

-bien.

No dijo nada más, tomó el otro pie y continuó, me miraba a veces, sonreía mientras pensaba sin decirme nada.

Cuando terminó se levantó y caminó rumbo a la sala, cambie mi ropa por una de mis pijamas cómodas y me senté junto a mi madre que pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

El taxi esperaba a mis padres, mi padre bajo el equipaje que habían llevado con ellos y luego se despidió de mi, había planeado acompañarles pero ellos se habían negado diciendo que conocían el camino y que estarían bien, prometieron llamarme en cuanto llegaran, el viaje no era largo y estaba segura de que llegarían antes de que anocheciera.

Rick tomo mi mano cuando el taxi se alejó, apoyé mi cuerpo en el suyo mientras perdía de vista el taxi.

-quieres caminar un poco?.- pregunto Rick.

-claro, eso estaría bien.

Sin soltar mi mano avanzamos por la calle, íbamos en silencio, siempre era difícil despedirme de mis padres aunque esta vez había algo diferente, pronto volveríamos a casa, aun faltaba un mes para que terminará mi trabajo, con eso le daría fin a mi estancia en esta ciudad y volvería con Rick a casa.

-donde vamos a vivir?.- pregunté de pronto mientras caminábamos.

-en mi casa?.- dijo él, con un gesto de interrogación.

-si, ya veo.

-no te gusta mi casa, podemos ver otras, puedo vender esa y buscar otra, aunque si lo piensas bien, tendríamos que hacerlo.

-tendríamos?

-si… en un tiempo una pequeña replica tuya correrá por allí, necesitaremos un patio grande donde pueda jugar y correr y tener una mascota.

-solté una carcajada haciendo que me mirara.- lo tienes todo planeado no?

-claro, solo me falta tu autorización.

-mi autorización?

-yo solo no puedo hacer bebés.

-reí una vez más.- claro, solo no puedes, necesitas de mi pero y si quisiera esperar?, y si no coincidimos en los tiempos?

-voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario.

-hay un par de cosas que quiero hacer antes de que eso suceda.

-lo entiendo.

Volvimos a casa después de alejarnos algunas calles, las nubes se acumulaban y amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia en cualquier momento y asi fue, un par de calles antes de llegar una intensa lluvia cayó sobre nosotros, el agua escurría por todos lados, podía sentir el agua en mis zapatos, Rick abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, ambos nos dirigimos al baño, dejamos un montón de ropa en el piso completamente mojada y nos metimos bajo el chorro de agua tibia, Rick reía a carcajadas después de haber corrido por la calle.

-ni siquiera con Alex he corrido tan rápido.-dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda.- debí verme muy gracioso.- y volvió a reír a carcajadas, me contagió su risa, hacia mucho que no lo veia reír así, estaba relajado y por primera vez lo tomó todo como un juego, no se veia ansioso o preocupado de como se había visto tratando de correr por la calle.

Me abrazó con fuerza mientras el agua aun caía sobre nosotros, su piel era tibia y se aferraba a mi intentando mantener el equilibrio, nos miramos unos segundos, besé sus labios y sus mejillas, acaricie su espalda sintiendo algunas de las cicatrices que aun se percibían, acarició mi cadera aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, aun divertido por lo sucedido pero luego su expresión cambió, me besó una vez más.

-soy un idiota.-dijo en voz baja.

-por qué?.-le miré curiosa.

-por creer que podrías dejarme, cada vez que te miro a los ojos me dicen que me amas pero me he negado a verlo, estaba demasiado aferrado a mis ideas que me olvidé de ti y de como mis acciones te afectaban a ti.

-ya no pienses en eso Rick.

-pero quiero hablarlo, quiero que sepas que soy consciente de que te he lastimado te he hecho sufrir sin razón.

No supe que decir en ese momento, miré sus ojos y luego sus labios, los besé lentamente, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y profundice el beso, no era su culpa sin embargo la situación nos había rebasado en más de una ocasión y ambos nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestras emociones por nuestras ideas preconcebidas de lo que debería ser y que sentíamos que no era, no pensamos con la cabeza fría y nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua en el que difícilmente nos dábamos cuenta de lo que sucedía, me detuve unos segundos pensando una vez más, acaso no era esto tener una relación, un matrimonio, acaso no debe haber dificultades en nuestro camino para comprender que debemos luchar juntos en lugar de apartarnos, mi madre tenía razón, a veces el amor no basta hay que poner de nuestra parte y pensar con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

Envolví a Rick en una toalla después de hacerlo yo, apoyé su brazo sobre mi hombro y le ayudé a llegar a la cama, se sentó mientras secaba su cabello y me dejaba ayudarle a vestirse, lo vi levantar las manos mientras intentaba ponerle una camiseta, Rick me miró con ternura, sus ojos lucían un poco irritados, nos recostamos en la cama una vez que termine de vestirme y nos cubrí con una manta tibia, mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna sobre la suya, sus brazos me rodeaban mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

Todo pasaría estaba segura, las cosas mejorarían poco a poco, tendríamos la vida con la que habíamos soñado alguna vez.

**_un poco con dudas aun pero caminando siempre juntos, nos leemos en el próximo cuídense mucho ; )_**


	28. chap 28

El ir y venir de cada día era difícil, pero nuestras actitudes habían cambiado en cierta medida, hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos y creo que íbamos por buen camino, mis padres llamaban cada dos o tres días y siempre hacían la misma pregunta, cuando volveríamos?, cuando estaríamos en casa?, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder y no por que no quisiéramos contestarla sino por que aun no habíamos definido el momento exacto en el que volveríamos, dejar la universidad había sido un gran alivio ya que ahora toda mi energía se concentraba en el trabajo y en hacer que la relación con Rick mejorara, de nuevo tuve la oportunidad de acompañarle a sus terapias donde pude constatar que había mejorado y mucho, su caminar se había corregido lo que hacia que tuviera menos dolores en la cadera o espalda, la irritación también disminuido y después de muchos intentos por fin el bastón con el que aun caminaba en ocasiones había quedado olvidado en algún rincón de la habitación, también noté como su condición física mejoraba y su estado de ánimo era muy diferente al que había estado mostrando antes de aquella discusión.

Una semana antes de por fin terminar con mi trabajo había recibido una oferta para quedarme, oferta que rechacé y no por que no quisiera o no estuviese interesada, era un buen lugar y había hecho un par amigos incluido Paul a quien Rick había conocido una noche.

Rick estaba parado frente al edificio esperándome, aun podía verse un poco de luz del sol pero la mayor parte del cielo lucia ya oscuro y en algunos puntos estrellado, él había insistido en ir a recogerme al trabajo, adquirimos la costumbre de caminar un poco antes de volver a casa, a Rick le servía como ejercicio, a mi me hacia sentir orgullosa caminar tomada de su mano, aunque el insistía en decir que quien en verdad se sentía orgulloso era él, decía que era un hombre afortunado por llevar de su mano a una mujer tan hermosa y que encima fuese su esposa no tenía comparación, decía que le causaba cierta gracia ver la expresión de algunas personas que nos veían pasar, a veces solo tomados de la mano otras tantas con su mano en mi cintura y en algunas ocasiones se aventuraba a pellizcarme el trasero al mismo tiempo que besaba mis labios para hacerle saber a alguien que estábamos juntos, provocaba una sonrisa en mi cuando lo hacía por que sabía que eso le hacia sentir cierta seguridad y a mi un mundo de mariposas en el estómago.

Paul se presentó con propiedad, estrechó su mano diciéndole que le admiraba por todo lo que había hecho, Rick me miró sin comprender y es que Paul no me había comentado que había buscado la historia de Rick en los archivos de periódicos y noticias locales, de esa manera Paul me pidio que le tomara una fotografía junto a Rick, quien le miraba con un gesto de incredulidad, "solo hacia mi trabajo" le escuche decir a Rick por enésima vez, pero Paul lucia bastante emocionado de haberlo conocido.

Nos despedimos de él y como cada día Rick tomó mi mano y caminamos por la calle, se veía pensativo sin embargo no quise interrumpir sus cavilaciones, no era el momento, me conforme con caminar a su lado, sentir su mano y un par de veces sus labios, Rick era una de esas personas modestas a las que no le gustaba la atención y mucho menos si se trataba de su pasado pero eso era lo que le hacia especial, era una de las cosas que me había enamorado de él, su necesidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

-quieres un café?.- preguntó de pronto.- Alex me recomendó un lugar cerca de aquí, dice que es bueno y que debería ir contigo.

-claro, por que no.

Al llegar al sitio había música suave, una joven mujer nos mostró el camino a una mesa, nos entrego el menú y espero pacientemente que ordenáramos, era más bien un pequeño restaurante, la música, la luz tenue lo hacia muy íntimo, había parejas alrededor ocupadas en lo suyo, pronto nuestra orden estuvo servida, estuvimos allí varios minutos, Rick habló de lo que había hecho durante el día y luego nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos solo mirándonos, tomó mi mano y la besó.

Me acerqué más a él, hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, su mirada era intensa, supe entonces que era el momento de volver a casa.

Apenas cruzamos la puerta Rick me atrapó en sus brazos, sus manos se movían con desesperación, sus labios con seguridad dejarían una marca en mi cuello, me sujetó con fuerza para que mis piernas rodearan su cadera, me penetró sin aviso, sentí su piel caliente llenándome.

-te amo.-dijo, antes de morder mi labio.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento aun apoyados en la puerta, intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración, parte de nuestra ropa estaba en el suelo, algunos botones de su camisa habían volado en distintas direcciones y tenía los pantalones debajo de las rodillas, sudaba ligeramente, sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi cadera y una de mis piernas aun rodeaba la suya.

-lo siento.-dijo hundiendo la nariz en mi cuello.-estaba desesperado.

-yo también, estás bien?.- dije mirando su pierna unos segundos.

-perfecto.-sus ojos miraron mi pecho y luego volvió a besarme.

-de nuevo.- dije emitiendo un largo suspiro.

Rick no contestó, una nueva erección intentaba abrirse paso entre mis piernas, sus labios se ensañaban con mi cuello y sus manos rompieron mi sostén liberando mi pecho para luego succionar uno de mis pezones.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacíamos el amor con tal desesperación pero creo que en algún momento sentimos que era necesario dejar de lado un poco las gentilezas y que fluyera todo lo que sentíamos en el momento.

Me encontraba en el sillón descansando después de nuestro arrebato, Rick me miró unos segundos después de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina, sacó dos copas y sirvió un poco de vino en ellas, aun podía sentir un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna que se intensificó cuando lo vi caminar desnudo de un lado a otro, su cuerpo había cambiado y yo no lo había notado, no hasta ahora que él me dejaba admirarlo en su totalidad, lucia fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban con cada movimiento que hacía, me pregunté entonces que clase de rutinas estaría haciendo, yo le había visto caminar y hacer los ejercicios que Alex le mandaba hacer pero Rick definitivamente estaba haciendo algo más que eso, me apoyé sobre mi estomago cuando Rick desapareció unos segundos detrás de la puerta del refrigerador mientras buscaba algo.

\- lo observé con curiosidad basta que la duda me asalto y no pude más.- Rick que haces?.- pregunté apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-nada buscaba algo que comer pero he encontrado algo mucho mejor.

-y que es?

\- chocolate .-dijo levantando ambas cejas y pasando la lengua sobre sus labios.

-solté una carcajada ante su insinuación, Rick tenía la intención de extender nuestra noche de pasión y yo no me oponía.- oh vaya, esta noche se está haciendo larga.

Rick sonrió volviendo a su lugar a mi lado, me recosté de nuevo en el sillón apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas rozándolo intencionadamente, el chocolate tendría un buen uso después de todo.

-Rick desapareció una vez más, caminó rumbo a la habitación.-a donde vas?.- pregunté lamiendo el chocolate en mis dedos.

-espera.- unos segundos después apareció.-se que no lo has recordado, pero, hoy es un día muy especial.

-en verdad?

-si.- me mostró una caja.

-ya tengo un anillo.-dije solo para fastidiarlo.

-golpeo mi trasero haciéndome reír.- un día como hoy compartimos un asiento en un autobús.

-no… es verdad?, es hoy?.- le miré sorprendida.-y que hay aquí?.- él me entregó la pequeña caja.

-queria que este fuera una especie de aniversario, no sabía que terminaría casándome con la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces solo por compartir un viaje en autobús.-abrí la caja, dentro había un par de pendientes, eran hermosos, me incorporé para observarlos mejor.

-tu trasero.-dije haciendo que él me mirara con curiosidad.

-qué?

-miraba tu trasero redondo mientras hablabas por teléfono, me gustaba ver como tus jeans se ajustaban a el, era tentador, quería pellizcarlo.

-lo escuche reír.- lo sabía, sabía que me mirabas con deseos de tenerme entre estas hermosas y largas piernas.

-oye, solo me gustó esa parte de tu cuerpo, eras muy odioso entonces, con tu cigarrillo en la mano, que asco.

-no era un vicio, te lo dije.- rodeo mi cintura, me acercó a él para que me sentara sobre sus piernas.

-lo sé… me ayudas?.- dije tomándolos y poniéndolos en su mano.

-sabia que eran perfectos para ti.-sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, me acarició lentamente mientras me recorría con su mirada.

Me acerqué para besarlo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, una nueva erección comenzaba mientras sentía como sus dientes mordían suavemente la piel de mi cuello, una de sus manos bajó lentamente, acarició el interior de mis piernas provocándome, haciéndome perder la cabeza una vez más.

La mañana siguiente desperté entre sus brazos, sus labios besaban mi hombro, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-estas despierta?.- susurro en mi oído.

-no.- e hice mi cuerpo atrás buscando rozarlo.

-ten cuidado podrías despertarlo.- movió su cadera sujetando la mía.

-eso quiero.

\- sentí entonces una nalgada que me hizo dar un salto y luego lo escuche reír.- no soy el único que tiene un buen trasero.

Me giré para mirarlo de frente, me besó suavemente al principio pero luego sus besos se volvieron demandantes, esta vez hicimos el amor con lentitud, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos.

Un par de horas más tarde estábamos sentados a la mesa desayunando, era tarde pero ninguno tenia prisa.

-aun no me has dicho cual es mi sorpresa.- dije recordando sus palabras.

-es verdad pero aun no es tiempo.

\- en verdad no me dirás nada.- afirme.

-ya no sería una sorpresa.

Le miré moviendo la cabeza, dio un par de sorbos más a la taza de café que tenia frente a él y se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación.

-no me digas que saldrás hoy?

-tengo que.

-Alex o la psicóloga sexy?.- dije con fastidio.

-la psicóloga sexy.-dijo desee la habitación.

Lo vi salir unos minutos después, usaba unos jeans negros y una camisa azul claro, sus botas y su reloj favorito, me encogí en la silla en cuanto lo vi.

-vienes?.- preguntó acomodando el cuello de su camisa.

-quieres que vaya contigo?

-eres mi esposa, no necesitas preguntarlo.

Lo medite unos segundos mientras lo veia ajustar el cinturón en sus pantalones.

-si, iré.

Corrí a la habitación, busqué mi ropa y me vestí con rapidez, normalmente no las usaba pero decidí usar una falda corta, Rick me miró y luego sonrió, se acercó y besó mis labios.

-que intentas?.- preguntó acariciando la curva de mi cintura.

-acompañarte.

Sabia que me observaba mientras caminaba delante de él para salir, escuché el sonido de sus llaves, tomó mi mano antes de salir a la calle y luego rodeo mi cintura, era un juego, todo era un juego pero era uno muy estimulante.

La siguiente semana los días en el bufete de abogados estaban contados, no planeaba quedarme, por ese motivo comencé a recoger y llevarme mis pertenecías de la pequeña oficina que había compartido con Paul, habíamos intercambiado números de teléfono para seguir en contacto y él me había abrazado sollozante el último día que me presente a trabajar.

-te voy a extrañar.-dijo apesadumbrado.

-yo también.

Estrechó mi mano una última vez y salí del lugar, tenia una sensación de tristeza pero debía reconocer que este era el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva, volveríamos a casa y empezaríamos de nuevo.

Rick me esperaba como siempre fuera del edificio, me abrazó al ver los restos de lágrimas, me había acostumbrado a ese lugar y a las personas, sin embargo era hora de avanzar.

Rick comenzó a hacer los arreglos necesarios para dejar el lugar, llegaríamos directo a su casa, y en un par de dias volvería el departamento asi que en cuestión de horas todo era un caos, parecía que no teníamos tantas cosas sin embargo pronto me di cuenta de que había demasiadas cajas con cosas por aquí y por allá, Rick contrató un servicio de mudanza que partiría un día antes que nosotros, en casa su madre recibiría las cosas y nos encargaríamos de acomodar todo cuando llegáramos.

Esa noche cenamos algo ligero, teníamos apenas un bolso con objetos personales y algo se ropa que Rick había querido conservar para nuestro viaje de vuelta aunque no entendía muy bien cual seria el objetivo de eso, sin embargo no hice preguntas, me intrigaba su comportamiento pero también me emocionaba saber que pronto sabría cual era la sorpresa que él había guardado por semanas.


	29. chap 29

**_no , no han visto mal, tenemos un capítulo nuevo, es un poco corto lo se, pero es para quien preguntó, solo queria decirles que sigo trabajando_****_ en esta historia, no la he olvidado, solo sean pacientes, nos leemos en el próximo._**

-viajaremos en autobús.-dijo orgulloso, cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la terminal terrestre.

-qué?.- pregunté confundida.

-si, pero no será un viaje simple, toma.-me entregó un mapa el cual tenía marcados con tinta roja algunos lugares.

-qué es esto?

-nuestro viaje, he marcado varios destinos, hice reservaciones en diversos lugares.

-en serio?- dije aun más sorprendida.

-si, será genial, además conmemoramos aquel aniversario que te dije, no te parece increíble?.- su rostro lucia iluminado.

-si, claro.

-no te veo convencida.-me miró dudoso.

-no, es que no lo esperaba, si que ha sido una sorpresa, pensé que viajábamos directo a casa.

-escucha, siempre quise viajar por el país, hacer algo diferente, conocer lugares y ahora voy a hacerlo contigo.

-pero…- empezaba a preocuparme como es que Rick planeaba pagar un viaje como ese.

-pero?

-como piensas financiar esto?

-esa es tu preocupación, el dinero?

-tengo algo ahorrado pero pensaba usarlo en algo más.

-lo sé, eso es tuyo, no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo mis recursos.

-que clase de recursos.- dije sonriendo.

-bueno, yo… digamos que tenía algo… por allí, guardado.

-dime la verdad.

-esta bien, no es nada malo, mi padre me dejó dinero antes de morir, no lo había usado por que no lo había necesitado, pero ahora es diferente.

-en verdad quieres hacer eso?

-si, eso quiero, quiero hacer este viaje contigo, quiero vivir lo que no he podido, quiero sentir que estoy vivo, que estoy aquí contigo, quiero sentir tu mano, quiero que esta sea una experiencia inolvidable y también quiero dejar toda la angustia y la tristeza que pudimos haber sentido con todo lo que ha pasado.- Rick tomó mi mano, la besó y luego sonrió, asentí cuando lo vi tan emocionado, tenía razón, ambos teníamos derecho a vivir la vida, nuestra vida y este sería uno de los pasos que daríamos juntos.

Rick puso el bolso en su hombro, tomó mi mano y luego me llevó con él hasta la sala de espera donde después de permanecer sentados por casi 30 minutos escuchamos el anuncio en el cual nos decían que debíamos dirigirnos al anden indicado y abordar el autobús que nos llevaría al primer destino, aun no estaba segura a que lugar nos dirigíamos, Rick no se cansaba de decirme que era un lugar muy lindo y que lo pasaríamos muy bien durante dos días y luego saldríamos de nuevo a otro destino que Rick no había querido decirme tampoco.

Tomó mi mano ayudándome a subir, colocó el bolso en uno de los espacios libres y se sentó a mi lado.

Un par de minutos más tarde el autobús avanzó con lentitud, miré al cielo donde las nubes se movían con cierta parsimonia, las vi moverse unos segundos, Rick tomó mi mano una vez más y la besó, me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-estas bien?.- preguntó mirándome finamente.

-claro, solo no sé que esperar.

-te va a gustar, ya lo verás, hace días que lo planeo y…

-y a ti te encanta planearlo todo.

Rick sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos también, unos minutos después Rick se removió, pronto sentí que colocaba algo sobre mis rodillas, cuando miré no pude evitar sonreír, él había colocado la manta sobre mis piernas y las suyas, miré el logo de la policía y no pude evitar emocionarme, vinieron a mi mente tantos recuerdos.

-creí que te gustaría.-dijo preocupado.

-me encanta.- le miré a los ojos y luego besé sus labios con suavidad.

Una hora más tarde el conductor hacia la primera parada pero Rick y yo permanecimos dentro del autobús, no teníamos una razón para bajar, recordé entonces aquella primera vez, recordé su expresión, sus jeans ajustados y su camisa medio abierta, sonreí involuntariamente, sin dudas me enamoré de él en ese momento, creo que había estado enamorada de él por años antes de volver a encontrarnos, solo que no lo sabía, no sabia que ese hombre tan atractivo había sido mi novio desde hacía mucho tiempo y volví a sonreír.

-en que piensas?.- preguntó Rick.

-pensaba en lo mucho que me gustas.

-oh vaya.- dijo sonrojándose.-tu también me gustas mucho.

Sus dedos me acariciaron despistadamente y luego me rodeo con su brazo haciendo que me apoyara en él, este viaje me traía muchos recuerdos y lo mas importante es que en todos esos recuerdos siempre estaba Rick, por haber estado allí o por no haber estado.

-dime la verdad…- dije con seriedad.- si te hubieses quedado, si tu padre no hubiese muerto y no hubieses tenido que irte te habrías enamorado de mi?

-ay caray, esa es una pregunta difícil.- me miró dudoso y luego sonrió.- creo que… tal vez, solo tal vez, si.

-estas seguro?

-has sido tu quien ha preguntado.- besó mis dedos y luego me miró con seriedad.-quizá era nuestro destino estar juntos, quizá habríamos hecho nuestra vida por separado pero irremediablemente me habría enamorado de mi pequeña Beckett, aunque hubiese luchado por que no sucediera hubiese terminado por caer rendido ante tus encantos.

-mis encantos?

-se acercó a mi oído y susurró.- tus hermoso ojos, tus labios suaves, tus manos, tus largas piernas que me encantan cuando me rodean, la expresión de tu rostro cuando hacemos el amor y sobre todo el tono de tu voz cuando me dices que me amas.-me miró unos segundos y luego en el mismo tono dijo.- los sonidos que produces cuando estas excitada y me pides que no pare.

-golpee suavemente su hombro.-que gracioso.

-es verdad, eres terriblemente sexy cuando.- bajó más el tono de su voz.- cuando mis manos te acarician justo en el lugar donde lo necesitas.- pude sentir entonces su mano entre mis piernas, abriéndose paso entre mi ropa y su sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus dedos se movían provocando toda clase de sensaciones.

\- basta Rick.- dije tomando aire para poder hablar.

Rick solo sonrió y apartó su mano de mi entrepierna dejándome con una sensación de vacío y necesidad que aunque me gustaba, sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento.


End file.
